Una de tantas historias de los Merodeadores
by Winter's Fairy
Summary: Primer Fic: Lily es una nueva alumna que llega a Hogwarts en 5º año. Es un poco rara, pero junto a sus nuevas amigas y los merodeadores vivirán emociones nuevas:celos, amor, castigo, diversión...
1. La presentación

**N/A: **Después de tanto tiempo, he decidido actualizar "Vacaciones, Aventuras y Merodeadores". Pero antes de continuar, creí conveniente reescribir este fic, después de cuatro años. He cambiado mi forma de escribir, por lo que he quitado faltas de ortografía, iconos gestuales que solía poner, y puede que cambie algo más de la trama que vi defectuoso. Espero que se noten estos cambios. ¡Gracias por los reviews a todo el mundo! Resubir este fic es el comienzo de una nueva era.

**Capítulo 1: La presentación.****  
**

Lily estaba nerviosa. Ésa era la palabra. Nerviosa. Nervios. Esos gusanos que se mueven en tu estómago buscando que te pongas malo de solo pensar lo que se te avecina. Sentada en una silla de algún rincón de Hogwarts, cerca del Gran Comedor, oía como Dumbledore (un director muy simpático con una larga barba), la presentaba como chica de intercambio.

"Ja, nada más lejos de la realidad" -pensó, riéndose para sus adentros.- "Venga Lily, es el momento. No te detengas, respira hondo, y ve con la cabeza en alta, sin parecer altiva, ni presumida, pero tampoco una mosquita muerta".

-…¡Lilian Marie Evans!

A su entrada, todo el colegio empezó a murmurar. Tal vez fuese su aspecto poco común, pues en Inglaterra no abundaban los pelirrojos, sino más bien en Irlanda. Tal vez fueran sus andares ágiles, o simplemente el hecho de que fuese la novedad del año. Quién sabe. Se sentó en el taburete, dispuesta a ignorar los murmullos y constantes runrunes que se metían en su cabeza, pero otra vocecita fue la que se metió. La del Sombrero Seleccionador.

"¿Evans? Es un apellido poco mágico, pero me suena tu cabeza, te pareces… no sé, déjame ver tus capacidades, y tus ambiciones. Eres muy ambiciosa, ¿por qué no te mando a Slytherin? Pero también veo mucho valor, y un coraje admirable… Creo que…"

-¡Gryffindor!

Los alumnos de la casa de los leones aplaudieron a Lily, haciendo que la bienvenida fuese más cálida, mientras ésta se dirigía a la mesa correspondiente. Antes de que llegara, el director comenzó a hablar de nuevo, creando un espléndido silencio, que muchos se preguntarían si tenía una voz hechizante, o simplemente era un hechizo silenciador:

-Como ya he dicho antes, Lilian Evans entrará en quinto año, y todos deseamos que se sienta cómoda. Todos sabemos que los comienzos son difíciles, así que no quiero ninguna broma, problema o queja de ningún tipo. Ahora, sí, podéis comer. Hoy hay especialidad de la casa, ¡tarta de limón!

Lily eligió sentarse entre una chica rubia, y un chico con el pelo muy negro, que comía sin parar, hasta que se fijó que ella se había sentado. Tragó todo a la vez, y mientras se aclaraba la garganta con jugo de calabaza, se presentó:

-Hola, pequeña pelirroja. Soy el merodeador más encantador, el más simpático y el más atractivo de todos. Soy, Sirius Black.

Iba a seguir con esa estupenda carta de presentación, pero un grito al otro oído de Lily lo espantó:

-¡Black, déjala en paz! Es su primer día de clase, y tú ya estás intentando ligártela. Ignórale, Lily… te puedo llamar Lily ¿verdad? –Lily asintió.- Bueno, yo soy Diana Holland, más conocida como Holly, por el apellido.

-Ah, y yo Remus Lupin –dijo el chico de cabellos cenizos que había al lado de Holly- Y estos son James Potter y Peter Pettigrew –señaló a los que estaba enfrente de ella.

Lily miró a los dos chicos, que no hicieron caso de la presentación, o no habían oído nada, porque estaban ensimismados en la comida. Aunque los dos comían sin parar y casi sin respirar, no podían ser más diferentes: uno era delgado, y el otro lo contrario. Uno era medio rubio, y el otro con el pelo tan negro como las plumas de los cuervos. Y tenía las gafas manchadas de lo que parecía compota de manzana, o algo así. El otro tenía dientes de conejo, y roía una galleta mirando hacia los lados, como si se la fueran a quitar. "Y luego yo soy la nerviosa", pensó.

-Cuéntanos, Lils, ¿tus padres son muggles? Nunca he oído de la familia Evans.- Sirius la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno, es raro. Creo que tuve un bisabuelo o algo así que sí era mago. Pero el resto de mi familia ha salido sin magia.

La primera cena de Lily fue muy formal. Tanto Sirius como Remus le daban conversación, y a veces Holly intervenía metiéndole cizaña a Sirius, que no se molestaba por nada. Lily estaba contenta. No se había sentido tan cómoda desde hacía tiempo. Terminó la cena, y Holly le dijo que le presentaría a las demás chicas del cuarto donde dormiría.

Annie Hatton era una chica bonita, con el pelo corto y sonrisa sincera. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una tranquilidad inusual, y vestía como una princesa, se dijo Lily mientras le daba la mano. Por el otro lado, Mary Brompton tenía una mirada seca, pero parecía querer caerle bien a Lily. Sin embargo, no se sintió mal cuando la abrazó. Eran sinceras, y querían ser amigas suyas. Todo iría bien a partir de ese momento.

Se dieron las buenas noches, y la habitación quedó a oscuras. Y Lily se puso a dar vueltas en la cama, no supo por qué. Había tenido una buena noche, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Inquieta, bajó a la sala común, con un pijama azul con corazones azules con alas. Se sentó frente a la chimenea, y mirando que no hubiese nadie, encendió el fuego con un movimiento de su mano. Se quedó mirando su mano. Nadie, excepto Dumbledore, sabía que podía hacer magia sin necesidad de varita. Era la principal razón de sus padres para que se trasladara a Hogwarts. Ahí, bajo la protección del gran mago Dumbledore, estaría a salvo.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

Esa voz tan cálida le sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Quién podía ser a estas horas?


	2. El primer contacto

**Capítulo 2: El primer contacto, o lo que es lo mismo, el primer día en Hogwarts.**

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme?

-Nadie te lo impide, tú también eres Gryffindor, ¿no? Y que yo sepa, esta es la sala de Gryffindor.

-Esto… sí. Creo que no nos han presentado, soy…

-Claro que nos han presentado, pero tú solo comías y gruñías como un cerdo en ese momento, Potter.

-Oh, qué directa. Lo siento, no me di cuenta. Espera, espera… ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? No quiero que tengas una imagen de un cerdo cuando te hablen de mí. ¿De acuerdo?

-Bueno, vale.

-A ver, ¿qué te digo ahora? Ah, sí.

James Potter se puso frente a ella y le dio tendió la mano.

-Soy James Potter, capitán y buscador del equipo de Gryffindor.

-Lilianne Marie Evans, la chica nueva.

-Y ahora que ya nos conocemos… ¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como este?

Lily alzó una ceja. ¿Hay algo más típico que esa frase?

-Este sitio es nuestra sala común, y no puedo dormir, así que paso el tiempo. Pero con tu permiso, mejor me voy. No eches a perder tus encantos conmigo, sé que no vas con mala intención, pero el ligoteo no me va. Encantada de conocerte, Potter.

A punto de marcharse, James le cogió de la mano y la miró a los ojos.

-Llámame James.

-Buenas noches.

Y desapareció por las escaleras. No tuvo sentimiento alguno, ni remordimiento por haber dado calabazas a un chico tan guapo, ni el deseo de las demás quinceañeras por lanzarse a sus brazos. Nada. En fin, pobre chico. Otro día será su día de suerte, y a lo mejor hasta le va bien a su ego, que probablemente crece a ritmos desorbitados. Cuando llegó a su habitación, se tumbó en la cama, y durmió tranquila, como nunca en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Lily despertó con una gran sonrisa. Podía deberse a algún sueño precioso, pero no se acordaba. Cuando miró el reloj una vez ya estaba preparada, se dio cuenta de que aún faltaba una hora para desayunar, por lo que decidió darse una vuelta por la biblioteca y ver si era parecida a la de su otro colegio. No sabía exactamente dónde estaba, pero pasillo por pasillo, y poco a poco, al fin llegó. Cuando entró, parecía no haber nadie, pero al echar una segunda mirada para admirar todos esos libros, descubrió, en la mesa más alejada y escondida, que había un chico sentado.

Curiosa, se acercó, y para su asombro, se encontró a un Remus Lupin dormido son un libro. Lily, sin saber por qué, se sentó en la silla de al lado, con cuidado para no despertarle, y también apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Se quedó mirando como los primero rayos de sol entraban por la ventana, y daban un toque más dorado a su pelo cenizo de por sí. Había algo en sus facciones que la hacía sentir muy cómoda, y dormía tan plácidamente que se preguntaba si estaría soñando con algo hermoso. Despacio, abrió los ojos, y dio paso a una cara de desconcierto y somnolencia al encontrarse a la pelirroja delante de él.

"Realmente parece un ángel"- pensó ella.

-Buenos días, Remus.

-¿Lily? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, bajé a leer algo, y te vi aquí, dormido.

-¿Y no se te ocurrió despertarme?

-No. Te vi tan a gusto durmiendo, que me dio pena. Además, pareces un niño bueno cuando despiertas.

Remus, que no podía ocultar su vergüenza, se puso rojo.

-Esto… ¿vamos a desayunar? – Y el gryffindor le ofreció, como caballero que era, su brazo-

-Por supuesto, mi lord – Hizo una reverencia, como si fuera una princesa y le cogió el brazo.

No pudieron evitar reírse de la escena.

En el Gran Comedor, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como "esa chica nueva" iba con uno de los merodeadores del brazo. Y nada menos que con Remus. Se sentaron juntos, sin notar nada raro esa mañana, y tampoco sin ver cómo los demás del grupo se quedaron en silencio, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba. Holly se les acercó corriendo, y Sirius, que estaba sentado delante de ellos, se puso recto, como si quisiese exhibirse o presumir de algo, mientras James se reía de él. Cuando Holly llegó hasta ellos, enseguida se puso a lanzar preguntas, casi acusativas, pero con un deje de burla:

-¡Lily! ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando nos despertamos, ya te habías ido…

-Ah, es verdad. Tú tampoco estabas, Remu -acusó James-

-James, Holly, dejadlos en paz. ¿No veis lo evidente?

-¡Annie! No estuvimos haciendo nada malo.

Holly frunció el ceño, divertida y burlona:

-Ah, así que admitís lo evidente, ¿no?

-Sirius, ¿sabes qué es eso evidente de lo que hablan?

-Esto… no…

Lily se puso enseguida a la defensiva:

-Mira. Yo fui a la biblioteca, y me encontré a Remus sobando. Si duerme en la biblioteca, será porque vosotros no le dejáis dormir.

-Ya…

-¿No confiáis en nosotros?

-Eh… ¿no?

Iban a seguir discutiendo acerca de lo evidente y lo no evidente, pero a Holly le dio dolor de estómago y quiso ir a la enfermería antes de ir a clase. Annie la acompañó, e iban a seguir la conversación, pero la profesora McGonagall, repartió los horarios, y dijo:

-Hoy daréis clases parciales, ya que la señorita Evans tiene que hacer su prueba de nivel. Confiamos en que no tenga ninguna dificultad al estar en quinto curso, pero por si acaso, más vale prevenir. Cada profesor le hará una prueba, señorita Evans, y si quiere, puede llevar a un compañero. Señor Lupin, usted también deberá ir conmigo, la profesora Vector no está disponible, y quiso saber si usted puede sustituirla. ¿Señorita Evans, ¿Llevará a alguien?

-¿Llevar a alguien?

-Sí, para que le anime, aliente, o le dé algún que otro consejo. Está permitido que le acompañe una persona, señorita Evans.

Lily se puso a meditar durante unos segundos: "Si llevo a Sirius, no me dejará concentrarme, Peter estará todo el día nervioso, y Mary está perdida en su mundo. Annie y Holly no están, Remus tampoco puede, así que…"

-Potter.

James celebró la victoria, como si le hubiese tocado la lotería, y empezó a bailar.

-¡Bieeeeen! Gracias, Evans, así puedo perderme clases.

-Sí, pero mientras no me molestes. Por algo no he elegido a Black o a Pettigrew.

-Vaaaale. Seré muy bueno y estaré muy calladito. -e hizo como que cerraba una cremallera en su boca.

* * *

La primera prueba fue la de Transformaciones. Lily las pasó sin dificultad, e incluso casi le salió convertir un armario en un oso. El problema fue que el oso tenía puertas y escupía perchas.

La segunda prueba fue adivinación. La profesora Shelby dijo que su visión realista bloqueaba su ojo interior, y le aguardaba un futuro lleno de desgracias y lágrimas. A Lily esto le llamó la atención, pues creía firmemente en el destino, y en lo escrito y establecido, aunque siempre que le preguntaban, lo negaba. Al no ver nada, la profesora la tuvo que suspender en la prueba, ya que la descubrió en cuanto empezó a inventarse lo que veía dentro de la esfera de cristal.

En Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas (CCM), Lily tuvo una prueba teórica que consistía en mencionar las cualidades de cierto animal de nombre impronunciable. La parte práctica simplemente fue echarle un vistazo a los animales que Hogwarts tenía en sus establos, y decirle al profesor cuál era cada uno, y qué característica tenía. James se fijó en un detalle especial: los animales parecían estar tranquilos cuando Lily les acariciaba, como si tuviera un efecto sedante en ellos.

Después de comer, continuaron las pruebas. Apenas tuvo tiempo para hablar con los del grupo, pero les hizo entender en pocas palabras que de momento todo iba bien. Las pruebas de la tarde tampoco serían excesivamente duras: Aritmancia la aprobó, pero en Herbología por poco suspende. En cuanto a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (DCAO), y Encantamientos, tuvo un excelente resultado, recibiendo halagos de ambos profesores. Solo quedaba pociones, y por increíble que pareciera, James se había portado bien a lo largo del día. Incluso cuando supo que el alumno predilecto de la profesora Kenton, Severus Snape, iba a estar presente, intentó quedarse fuera, por no influir o no estar tentado de fastidiar la prueba de la chica nueva por si hacía algo fuera de lo normal (en otros términos: broma pesada a Snape).

A media tarde, ya le dijo la jefa de su casa que había aprobado, y tenía el nivel suficiente para ir a quinto, incluso a sexto, si trabajaba un poco más. Pero por no tentar a la suerte, prefirió quedarse en quinto, y estar con lo que parecía que serían sus nuevos amigos. Todo estos sucesos, más algún encuentro desafortunado con Malfoy, (que acabó con un Malfoy medio en pelotas por los pasillos del colegio), pasó en el primer día de clase de la chica.

Y como suele pasar, a medida que va avanzando el tiempo y los días, los libros cada vez se amontonan, los deberes esperan a ser hechos, y la biblioteca espera una avalancha de alumnos en el último instante de desesperación para hacer un trabajo. Al menos, las bromas de los merodeadores aflojaban un poco el ambiente, que cada vez parecía más estresante debido al jugo que les sacaban los profesores por presentarse a los TIMOS.

Una vez, en esa primera semana, Lily iba hablando sola por el pasillo, refunfuñando algo acerca de estar malinfluenciada por los merodeadores y de que se le iba a derretir el cerebro si seguía estudiando a ese ritmo. Pero fue una voz, nada conocida, la que interrumpió sus monólogos externos dirigidos a nadie:

-Tú eres Evans, ¿verdad?


	3. Tutoría

**Capítulo 3: De tutorías.**

-¿Tú eres Evans?

-Creo que estuvo bastante claro cuando nos presentaron en mi prueba, Snape.

Farfullando por lo bajo, Snape maldijo a aquel profesor que le mandaba a hacer ese estúpido encargo. Si no fuera por él, ahora no estaría metido en ese lío, implicado a una Gryffindor, que por cierto, le estaba mirando, esperando una respuesta, un poco menos que coherente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo, Snape?

-Sí. Digo, ¡no! A ver, me manda el Profesor Flitwick. Supuestamente te tengo que pedir ayuda, porque soy tan bueno en Pociones como malo en Encantamientos.

-¿Y…?

-Pues que tendría que pedirte que si puedes hacer de tutora, y esas cosas, después de clase.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué gano yo?

Snape sonrió, aunque a Lily le pareció una mueca grotesca:

-No sabía que los Gryffindors fuerais tan materiales…

-Y no lo somos, pero sé que tú no tienes simpatía hacia nosotros. Por tanto, ¿por qué debería ayudarte?

-Porque…así, podríamos ser amigos. Los Gryffindors sois leales, y yo... no me llevo demasiado bien con los de mi casa. Algunos ideales me parecen absurdos.

-Bueno, está bien... ¿Es un trato?

Lily le tendió la mano a Severus, para cerrar el convenio. Por unos instantes, éste dudó, pero sin preguntarse a sí mismo por qué, le dio la mano a la que probablemente sería su nueva amiga-compañera-tutora.

-Bien, Lunes y Jueves, a las cuatro en la biblioteca. No llegues tarde, no voy a esperarte más de cinco minutos. Con eso soy implacable.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces, Evans.

Ella sonrió. En el fondo, esa serpiente sin veneno le caía bien. Vio como se daba la vuelta, y se iba, despacio. Pero sintió ganas de decirle una cosa.

-Mi nombre es Lily.

Él, durante un nanosegundo, se paró. Hizo como si no lo escuchara, y siguió caminando. Pero ese nanosegundo fue percibido por ella. De repente, su estómago se hizo notar, gruñendo, pero fue un gruñido poco audible, ya que el grito de Sirius, exagerado, hizo que se asustara.

-¡Pelirroja!

-Oh, Sirius. Eres… tú.

Sirius Black venía hacia ella sacudiendo la cabeza, nervioso. Pero era puro teatro, ya que, divertido, puso un acento tan exagerado, que hizo reír a Lily desde el primer momento:

-¡Nos asustaste, niña!¡Te estábamos buscando por todo el castillo, porque una hora nos parecía demasiado para ir al baño! Oh,¿es eso? Porque creo que Peter no llegó a echar nada a… ¿o sí?¡Dímelo, que le zurro!

Riendo, ella calculó sus palabras para no molestar al moreno con la palabra "Snape".

-Esto… me encontré con... alguien.

-¿Con quién? -Sirius giró la cabeza, sin comprender.

-Con...Snape

-¿Por qué?

-Porque tengo que hacer de tutora.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Porque es muy malo en encantamientos?

-¿Por qué?

-Porque supongo que no estudia.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estará ocupado con sus pociones…

-¿Por qué?

-¡Sirius, ya vale! Además, tengo hambre.

-¡Sí, yo también! Vamos, corre, que si no, no cogemos sitio.

-Pero yo no quiero correr, el Comedor está al otro lado del castillo.

-¡Pero yo tengo hambre!

-¡Vamos despacio! ¡No voy a correr porque tú no sepas controlar tu hambre!

-¡Eres una vaga!¡Te voy a dejar aquí!

-¡No te atreverás!

Un desafío para Sirius Black, era como resistirse a un plato de pastel de chocolate. Por suerte, se lo pensó un poco, cosa mala, porque cuando Sirius Black piensa…

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué coño estás haciendo?

-Pues llevarte en brazos… así seguro que no tardamos nada.

-¡Bájame, te demandaré por acoso sexual!¡Te llevaré a los Tribunales Supremos!¡Bájame!

-Esto… ¡deja de pegarme! ¡Mira, ya estamos!

Para alivio de Lily, esto era cierto, el Gran Comedor ya era visible. Pero para su desgracia, Sirius no la bajó al suelo ahí. Fue paseando entre las mesas, hasta llegar a la de Gryffindor, mientras los demás compañeros de todos los cursos se quedaron mirando, en silencio. Así, la dejó sentada en su sillita como una reina. Sin decir nada, o sin darse cuenta de que le miraban, empezó a engullir como un pato los platos que se le pasaban delante, mientras que Lily estaba roja como un tomate y sus amigos la miraban. Intentó, inútilmente, que cambiaran de tema:

-Esto… ¿No probáis la ensalada? Está buena.

-Lily, lo tuyo son las entradas en el Gran Comedor por todo lo alto, ¿verdad?

-No, Annie, no sé por qué dices eso… -aunque en el fondo, sí lo sabía-

-Antes con Remus del brazo, ahora entre los brazos de Sirius… ¿Qué será lo próximo? Tú, ¿cargando con Peter?

Todos rieron. En realidad, no pasaba nada, la vida de los merodeadores estaba compuesta de bromas, y todo parecía ir bien, o al menos parecía el comienzo de algo bueno, nuevo y duradero. Solo esperaba que nada estropeara su nueva vida.

En la biblioteca ese día, todos miraban a Snape y Lily. No es que destacaran, pero era raro que un Gryffindor hiciera migas con un Slytherin, y viceversa. Entretanto, James intentaba concentrarse en su libro de "Cómo hacer que el perro obedezca", sin conseguirlo.

-¿Has terminado la teoría, Severus?

-Sí… ¿te la tengo que decir?

-No, yo el hechizo convocador ya me lo sé. Bueno, vamos a un aula, y lo demuestras.

Sin hacer ruido, cogieron sus cosas, y se fueron. James observaba, extrañado:

-Pero… ¿a dónde van?

-A dónde van quiénes, ¿Jamsie?

-No me llames así, Sirius. Lily y Snape. Mira, se van.

-Bah, yo que sé, pero esa chica se las arregla bien. Tenemos más cosas en las que preocuparnos, hoy es Luna Llena.

-Cierto, pero yo tengo todo listo. Y señaló el título del libro: "Cómo hacer que el perro obedezca"

* * *

-Accio diccionario.

Dicho diccionario, se movió apenas unos centímetros, como queriendo decir "jódete, que no te voy a hacer más caso, flipado". Snape miró a Lily, con vergüenza.

-¿Ves? No se mueve nada… parece que se está cachondeando de mí.

-Solo te hace falta un poco de fuerza. Dilo como si fuera una orden. Tus movimientos son correctos, pero lo que te falta es más seguridad. Ahora, repítelo de nuevo. Con seguridad, como ya te he dicho. Una… dos… ¡tres!

-¡ACCIO DICCIONARIO!

Y efectivamente, el diccionario se movió, con bastante fuerza, además. Demasiada, dirían algunos, ya que el diccionario voló hasta Severus Snape con una velocidad aterradora, impidiendo cualquier parada con el impulso, hasta aterrizar… efectivamente, a las partes bajas de Snape.

-¡Severus! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo has conseguido!

-Sí… uh… pero no sabía que los diccionarios pudiesen placar. Ha sido el ataque de los diccionarios castradores.- Dijo, intentando recomponerse, sin éxito.

Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-¡Sev!¡Has hecho un chiste! No puedo creerlo, ¡debes de estar fatal!

-Lily, por favor…¿lo dejamos para otro día? El diccionario se está riendo de mí -no era verdad, pero otro en su lugar, pensaría lo mismo. Un diccionario que decía: jódete, cabrón. Lily incluso le miró, compasiva.

-De acuerdo, pero solo porque lo has conseguido.

En la cena, todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Era un suceso extraño, que alguien con un poco más de atención podría notar que se repetía cada mes. Sin embargo, nadie decía nada, solo se escuchaba masticar a la gente, y algún comentario insignificante entre los demás, pero no entre los merodeadores.

-Chicos,¿por qué estáis tan misteriosos? No habláis nada. ¿Os ocurre algo?

-Tenemos sueño…

-¿Y Remus? No le veo desde esta mañana.

-Ah, su abuela está enferma, y ha ido a verla. –El tono era dudoso, pero creíble en cualquier caso.

-Ah… ¿y cuándo volverá? -preguntó Annie, interesada.

-Supongo que mañana o pasado mañana, depende de si su abuela mejora pronto o no.

-Pues yo creo que es él el que debería ir a la enfermería, esta mañana estaba pálido. -replicó

-No creo, Annie, solo estará cansado. Creo que últimamente tiene pesadillas. Venga Sirius, vayámonos a dormir.

-De acuerdo. Buenas noches chicas.

Y así, se fueron. Las chicas no dijeron nada, estaban también cansadas, aunque el misterio seguía ahí delante, cubriendo la sala con un manto de dudas.

Por la noche, Lily no podía dormir. Era pasada la medianoche, cuando se levantó, y miró la Luna Llena. Era tan hermosa… Y echó de menos su casa. A sus padres, e incluso un poquito (solo un poco) a Petunia. Pero sabía que debía estar lejos, siempre lo había sabido, y no quería causar problemas, porque, como su hermana le dijo un día, "era un fenómeno". Suspirando, salió por la ventana, y con un movimiento de su varita, y un hechizo adecuado, salió levitando hacia el bosque prohibido, porque, sin razón, para ella tenía un encanto especial. Y a lo lejos, la visión de cuatro animales juntos, de distinta especie, era única.


	4. Noche de Luna Llena y tarde de confesion...

Capítulo 4: **Noche de Luna Llena y tarde de confesiones.**

Lily se adentró en la oscuridad del bosque. sabía que era peligroso, que corría el riesgo de ser castigada si la pillaba alguien del colegio, pero sentía algo que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía: libertad. Cada paso que daba, ella sentía que era más libre, hasta el punto de perder la noción del tiempo. Y además, de eso, perdió la concentración, y en ningún momento notó que estaba siendo observada. Escondida, detrás de unos arbustos, un par de pequeños ojos muy juntos se abrían como platos. Atenta a los pasos que daba la pelirroja, la seguía silenciosamente, intentando no asustar a ningún animal que viviese por esos lares. En un determinado momento, se cansó de ver cómo Lily disfrutaba del reflejo de la luz de la luna en un charco cercano, y se fue corriendo. El animal, una cobaya o una rata, según se mirara, salió corriendo, adentrándose aún más en el bosque. Pero sabía qué camino debía tomar. Estaba asustado, pero suspiró de alivio al ver la cueva donde a veces dormitaba su... ¿manada? No, esa no era la palabra. Cuadrilla, mejor dicho.

Si una persona normal hubiese entrado en ese momento a la cueva, se hubiera sorprendido, con la imagen de un gran perro negro, haciendo equilibrio sobre sus dos patas traseras, y moviéndose de una forma, que se podría calificar de baile, mientras un ciervo hacía chocar sus astas contra las rocas a modo de ritmo musical. Entretanto, un lobo de aspecto feroz descansaba en una esquina, con los ojos semiabiertos, pero tranquilo. Todos los animales se pararon en seco al ver entrar a la rata, ya que ni se habían percatado de que faltaba: era tan miedosa que nunca iba sola a ninguna parte. No se sabe cómo la cuadrilla se entendía, ya que entre los ladridos del gran perro negro y los berridos del ciervo parecía haber comprensión. Parecía un concierto de gatos atormentados, un sonido que, en cualquier parte, sonaba a discusión. Fue entonces cuando la tranquilidad del lobo se esfumó. No hubo minutos de calma, ni siquiera hubo ningún movimiento que indicara que algo había cambiado dentro del ser, por lo que sus compañeros fueron pillados desprevenidos cuando el mitad lobo, mitad hombre, trotó hacia la oscuridad que albergaba el bosque. Sin pensarlo, los otros animales le siguieron.

Cuando Lily se cansó de admirar la luna llena, quiso volver a su habitación. Se sentía algo desorientada, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

"Tranquila, Lily", se dijo a sí misma. "Concéntrate, y piensa en el camino que has tomado antes".

Algo menos nerviosa, se dio la vuelta, y echó a andar. No había nada de lo que asustarse, o eso pensaba, antes de ver unos ojos amarillos que se acercaban. La figura a la que pertenecían esos ojos se hacía más y más clara, y Lily estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía ni gritar. A sus pulmones apenas llegaban aire, y vagos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza. Pensamientos de supervivencia.

"Lily, tienes que hacer algo. No puedes quedarte quieta mientras..." Otra figura irrumpió el pensamiento. Era ¿otro lobo? No, era un perro. Un perro grandote y que sacaba los dientes, gruñendo. Pero no a ella, sino al lobo. Aunque esto le extrañó a Lily, su instinto de supervivencia ganaba a la curiosidad: echó a correr tanto como sus pies le permitían, que, todo hay que decirlo, no era mucho, comparado con un lobo. Solo había una solución, y ella lo sabía. Se dio la vuelta, y vio que el lobo estaba pisándole los talones. Había algo en sus ojos que le decía que no era malo, pero eso es imperceptible cuando sus dientes están tan cerca de tu cuello. Fue en ese momento, cuando el perro negro se subió a la espalda del lobo, y el ciervo le embistiese con la cornamenta. Eso detuvo al lobo durante un tiempo suficiente, como para que, al volver la vista, no viesen a una chica corriendo, sino a una majestuosa yegua blanca con las crines del color del fuego. Algo hermoso que fue galopando hacia el colegio.

El perro se sintió tan atraído por semejante belleza, que fue detrás. Y cuando la yegua sintió que la perseguían, el coraje hizo que se encarara con su agresor, así que se dio esperando ver un lobo. Pero no era un lobo lo que había, sino el perro de antes. Un chucho enorme que la miraba extrañado. La yegua relinchó, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose. Al abrirlos, pudo ver el aura del perro, pero vio algo sospechoso: el aura del perro no era de un perro. Asustada ante tal hecho, relinchó de nuevo y más fuerte, saltando sobre sus patas traseras y volviendo a ir a la carrera, para librarse de aquel... ser.

Una vez llegó a su ventana, volvía a ser Lily. Y cuando llegó a su habitación, el cansancio pudo al miedo. Sin cambiarse de ropa, se quedó profundamente dormida sobre su cama.

* * *

A pesar del cansancio, fue la primera en levantarse de nuevo. Aprovechó el silencio y se dio una ducha, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Un perro que no era un perro, un lobo enorme en el Bosque Prohibido... demasiado para ella en el poco tiempo que llevaba en el colegio.

Al salir del baño, las chicas aún seguían dormidas. Cuando miró el reloj, vio que todavía no eran ni las siete, por lo que quiso aprovechar el tiempo leyendo algo. Se dio una vuelta por la estantería de libros de Annie, que era la más extensa del grupo, y eligió un libro al azar: _El círculo de fuego_.

Bajó a la sala común, y se sentó en uno de los sillones orejeros que había al lado de la chimenea. Realmente era muy cómodo y mullido, sería agradable dormir allí. Empezó a leer, pero no llegaría ni al segundo capítulo, ya que una voz detrás de ella hizo que se asustara:

-Buenos días, pelirroja

La joven miró a quién tenía detrás, y se fijó en sus ojos. Había algo familiar en ellos... ¿La esencia? No, era el aura... Un aura que había sentido anoche en ¿el perro? Volvió a mirar los ojos azules de Sirius Black, y cayó en la cuenta de todo: el pelo negro, un aura extraña, la incapacidad de comunicarse con su esencia... ¡un animago! La profundidad de esos ojos azules, ahora interrogantes, la desquició, gritando lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza:

-¡Eras tú!

-Sí, Lily, la última vez que me miré en el espejo era yo, y te he dicho buenos días, creo recordar -replicó, antipático

-mmm... Buenos días, Sirius -por fin se relajó. Tenía que pensar fríamente su manera de actuar de ahora en adelante.

En ese instante sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar, y en ambas había entendimiento. Evocaban un recuerdo común: la aventura vivida en el bosque aquella noche. Ninguno quiso empezar la conversación, así que se quedaron unos cuantos minutos callados, hasta que por fin se decidió el chico a hablar:

-Tenemos que hablar de lo de anoche.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó anoche?-interrumpió un chico antes de que la pelirroja pudiese decir algo.

-Ah, buenos días Remus. -La seriedad se había esfumado al ver aparecer a su amigo. Volvió a ser el Sirius natural y bromista, y a Lily le asombró la capacidad del chico de camuflar los problemas.

-Si, buenos días Remus. ¿qué tal está tu abuela? -dijo con un tono poco creíble y mordaz ella.

-Bien, pero temen que recaiga, así que me darán permiso para visitarla ota vez el mes que viene.

-Ajá, claro -obviamente, Lily ya no se lo creía, haciendo que el rubio se sintiese sospechoso.

-Cambiando de tema, ¿Me vais a contar lo que pasó anoche? Eso si no es algo privado, claro.

-¿Desde cuándo mi vida es privada? Pues verás, anoche quedé con la pelirroja y nos liamos apasionadamente en un rincón entre el pasillo que va a Slytherin y las escaleras de la Torre de Astronomía -dijo guiñando el ojo

Ambas partes sabían que era mentira, pero eso no le quitaba la gracia a la declaración de Sirius. Antes de que dijera algo más, Lily se adelantó, se le acercó, y le susurró al oído:

-Está claro que no tengo más remedio que contaros la verdad, pero no quiero que las chicas se enteren de nada, sería ponerles en peligro por nuestros... asuntos. Nos reuniremos esta tarde, y confesaremos todos, para saber en qué nos estamos metiendo.

El chico solo asintió, y Lily salió de la Sala Común con la cabeza bien alta, dejando a Remus dudando, sin saber qué hacer, mientras Sirius asentía a lo que fuera que estuviese pasando por su cabeza en esos momentos.

-¿Sirius? ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho?

-Que lo de anoche fue muy salvaje y que quiere repetir -respondió el otro sonriendo.

* * *

El día pasó sin más sobresaltos de los habituales, y Lily encontró algo de tiempo libre para ir a la biblioteca a rebuscar algunos libros interesantes. Encontró uno en una estantería bastante alta, e intentó alcanzarlo dando saltitos, olvidando que podía usar la magia para obtenerlo. Antes de que pudiese sacar su varita, una mano se lo alcanzó:

-¿_Comunicación entre esencias XII_? ¿No es algo... complicado?

-Gracias, Black.

-De nada. Vete a leer el libro.

Ella asintió y se sentó en una mesa cercana. Al abrir el libro, había una nota dentro: _A las siete, en el aula que hay enfrente de la estatua de la bruja jorobada. SB_

Se guardó la nota, y empezó a leer el libro. Quería acabarlo antes de que terminara la semana.

A las cinco de la tarde, llevaba ya más de la mitad, y le dolía la cabeza. Vio que los merodeadores estaban saliendo de la Sala Común, y ella quiso ir tras ellos, pero Holly se adelantó.

-Lily, ¿A dónde vas?

Viendo que se le había chafado el plan y que todavía quedaba dos horas para la reunión, se resignó y aceptó la compañía de su amiga. Al fin y al cabo, por muchos secretos que compartiera con los merodeadores, Holly seguiría siendo su amiga.

-Voy al Gran Comedor, tengo hambre y quiero ver si ha quedado algo de la comida. ¿Me acompañas?

-Claro, yo también tengo algo de hambre.

Lily sonrió. Era muy fácil ser amiga de Holly: sincera y directa, algo infantil, pero leal. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de sus familias y de su pasado, y averiguó que Sirius y Holly se conocían desde antes, pero desde que entraron en Hogwarts, no eran tan aamigos. Cuando se acercó la hora, se disculpó ante su amiga, diciendo que tenía que buscar algo en la biblioteca, y que se encontrarían más tarde en la Sala de Gryffindor. Ella aceptó, sin preguntas, supuso que su nueva amiga era casi Ravenclaw y le gustaba la compañía de los libros.

Por otro lado, Lily llegó al sitio diez minutos antes, llamó a la puerta pero nadie contestó. Entró y vio un aula, con una chimenea, y 4 sillones que parecían muy cómodos. Parecía una sala típica de reuniones, pero algo hizo que prefiriera salir y vagar por el pasillo. Cuando ya se hacía tarde y pensaba que no vendrían, la estatua de la bruja comenzó a moverse, despacio. Gritos venían de abajo, algo así como "Remus, pesas mucho", "No puedo mirar el mapa porque me estás mordisqueando el pie" y "Dejad de empujar que no puedo respirar". La entrada secreta se dejó al descubierto, y la cabeza de Remus apareció por ahí, mirando inseguro a los lados, y abriendo los ojos al ver que Lily le miraba, divertida.

-¡Lily! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Esperando.

Alguien dio un empujón a Remus, que salió disparado al suelo, y la cabeza de Sirius fue la siguiente que asomó por la entrada.

-¡Lily! Llegas pronto. Uy, nos has descubierto esta entrada.

-Padfoot, ¿Qué hace ELLA aquí? -Parecía que James estaba al borde de un ataque de ira.

-No te enfades, Jamsie -soltó Sirius con voz empalagosa - Quedé con ella aquí para una tarde de confesiones.

-¿Una tarde de confesiones? -Exclamaron todos- ¿Por qué tenemos que confesar?

-Confesaremos todos, y ,ahora tooooodos pa' dentro, que la noche es larga - contestó Sirius. No podía negar que lo que les esperaba podía a llegar a ser, por lo menos, hilarante.

Pero sólo al entrar, surgió el problema de los sillones. Como los chicos se la habían adelantado, se sentaron ellos, sin contar que alguien se debía quedar de pie, que en este caso fue la chica. Remus, el más caballeroso de todos, le ofreció su asiento.

-Remus, no hace falta que me cedas tu sillón, en serio. Tu pareces muy cansado.

-Pero no creo que sea educado dejarte a ti de pie con cuatro chicos sentados cómodamente.

-Eso es verdad, -intervino James- ¡Peter! ¡Dale tu silllón a Lily!

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué? -lloriqueó el chico flacucho

-Venga James no seas tan malo con el pobre Peter. Hay una solución más fácil. Ven aquí, preciosa.

La chica fue hacia el sillón de Sirius, pero éste, en vez de levantarse para darle su asiento, alzó a Lily y la sentó sobre su regazo.

-¿Veis? Esta es una buena solución

Todos lo miraban frunciendo el ceño, sabiendo que Sirius no cambiaría nunca. El aludido, solo se relajó, y sonrió de forma infantil.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Quién empieza?

- Yo-dijo Remus- yo empiezo... a preguntar: ¿qué es lo que os pasó a noche? ¡Pregunta para Sirius y Lily!

-Eh, eh, no te emociones, que esto no es un concurso, Remus -contestó Sirius-

-Vale, pero contesta :)

Lily les empezó a relatar, desde el principio, su aventura en el bosque: sentirse libre, quedarse disfrutando de la visión de la luna llena en un charco... hasta que llegó a la parte en la que se encontró con un lobo:

-Y no... no era un lobo, ya que tenía un aura distorsionada... era una persona, un hombre-lobo. Y sé que era alguno de vosotros.

Remus se atragantó. Lily tenía el aspecto de ser confiable, pero no quería involucrar a nadie más con su estado... ya habían traspasado los límites sus amigos al permitir que estudiaran para transformarse en animagos. No sabía si tenía alguna otra opción, ya que culpar a Peter o a James de la licantropía no sería una opción viable. Suspiró, y se resignó, esperando que Lily no se asustara, pero también rogando que fuese una de esas personas que casi nunca había encontrado: alguien que no le tuviera asco al saber la verdad.

-Lily -preguntó con voz calmada, aunque temeroso por dentro- ¿no te importaría que alguno de nosotros fuera un hombre lobo?

-No negaré que siento algo de inseguridad al saber que no se puede controlar del todo, pero creo que vosotros cuatro, habéis hecho un gran trabajo de contención, sobre todo, después de ver lo bien que me protegisteis ayer.

-Otra pregunta. -intervino Sirius, curioso.

-Dime

-¿Qué es eso de las auras?

-El aura, Sirius. Es algo que tiene todo ser vivo. Hay gente que puede sentirlo, pero yo puedo verlo. Lo veo en todas las personas, y es el aura el que indica el estado de ánimo de cada uno. En los animales, el aura es increíble: permite una especie de comunicación entre dos auras.

-¿Hablar con los animales?

-Casi. Puedo comunicarme con ellos, darles órdenes, saber cómo se sienten, pero ahí interviene la esencia. Sirius, deja de tocarme el culo.

-¿Eh? No, estaba probando a ver eso de sentir el aura... bah, encima que soy un ejemplo de caballerosidad... ya me he cansado. Toma, James.

Se pone de pie, y sienta a Lily encima del regazo de James, para vergüenza de ambos.

-Bueno , sigue tú, Sirius.

-Si, bueno. Encontramos a Lily enfrente de Moony y Padfoot y yo nos pusimos delante, vi que Lily salía corriendo, pero volví a mirar y ya no la vi, solo a un caballo. Y padfoot salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-James, es que no sabes distinguir un caballo de una yegua?

-Si, pero da lo mismo.

-¿cómo que da lo mismo? Entonces que soy yo? ¿Un chico? ¿Tengo pene?

-No nos has dejado comprobarlo, Lily.

-¡Sirius!

-Vale, lo siento, Lily... sólo sugería una comprobación

-¿Entonces _Lils_, eres una animaga? ¿te puedes transformar en caba...digo yegua? -intervino Remus

-Sí, Remus, y vi que vosotros también lo sois. Si no me equivoco, Sirius es un perro y James es un ciervo, y Peter..?

-Una rata. Pero, dime, pelirroja, si puedes transformarte en caba...digo yegua, como pudiste escapar cuando te acorralé? Me dijiste algo que no entendí.

-Fue cuando intenté comunicarme con el aura del perro. Pero al no ser un perro de verdad, no me entendiste adecuadamente.

-¿Pero estás registrada como animaga?

-No, aunque lo saben Dumbledore y McGonagall. Es por mi propia seguridad, y nadie debe saber lo mío. Poder analizar auras y esencias debe permanecer en secreto.

-¿Por qué? -James ya se había metido de lleno en la historia de la pelirroja.

-James, si me hubierais escuchado el primer día, en la comida, lo sabríais.

-Remus y yo te escuchamos.

-La gente cree que es malo que en una familia haya squibs. Y tener squibs durante generaciones no hace que esa familia sea de muggles, ¿no? Por tanto, la magia tiene que estar en algún sitio, latente, esperando a salir. Como os dije, mi padre y mi hermana son squib. Y en mi familia no hay un Evans mago desde casi 50 años.

-Pero toda la magia que no salió, debe de salir,en algún momento, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, y mi madre es una bruja bastante fuerte, por lo que su unión con los Evans, provocó la salida toda la magia, en una persona, no dividida entre los herederos: mi hermana no recibió nada de magia, y yo me llevé la lotería de los poderes.

-Eso quiere decir, que la magia escondida 50 años, ¿la tienes tú?

-Sí

-Wow, ¡entonces eres una gran bruja!

-No es que sea una gran bruja, es que tengo... dones que pueden ser explotados para que pueda llegar a ser poderosa. Por eso vine a Hogwarts. Es el único lugar que me da la protección que ahora mismo necesito, además de darme los conocimientos para explorar las posibilidades que me da desarrollar los dones que me han dado.

-Espera, espera -paró Remus, pensativo - ¿Protección? ¿Contra quién?

-Contra Voldemort.

-¿Entonces a ti también te busca?

-¿Qué quieres decir que también a mí?

-Pues que a James, como heredero de Gryffindor que es, también lo busca.

-¿El heredero Gry? ¿Tú?

El joven asintió, pero enseguida cambió de tema. No le gustaba hablar de eso.

-¿Y por que te busca a ti Voldemort?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Gran acumulación de poder y de dones, supongo. Si yo soy fuerte, mis hijos lo serán. Hasta ahora no he sido un problema para él, pero en el momento que llegue a encontrármelo, únicamente tendré dos opciones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Luchar o darle un heredero Slytherin con gran poder.

-¡Eso es horrible!

-Por eso estoy aquí.Prefiero matarle, o matarme a mi misma antes que...bueno, ya sabéis. Creo que ya es tarde, me voy, chicos. James, gracias por cargar conmigo toda la conversación, y a ti Remus por cederme tu asiento antes. ¿Venís a la cena o más tarde?

-Iremos más tarde. Ve yendo tú. Gracias, Lily, por compartir tus secretos.

Ella sonrió y se fue. Ellos tenían que pensar, y ella también. Iba caminando por el pasillo en dirección al Gran comedor cuando de repente, vio a dos niños de 2º, jugando a un duelo de magos en pleno pasillo. _"Estupidos chiquillos"_ pensó. Pero no dió tiempo a pensar más, porque un hechizo desviado la dio y chocó contra la pared, dandose un buen golpe en la cabeza y otro en el tobillo contra una estatua que había mal colocada en ese pasillo. Lo siguiente que vio fue todo negro.

**N/A:Lo de siempre, ¡espero vuestros reviews!**

Madrid, de sep del 2003 - **Modificado el 10 de julio del 2010**

**Notas de la modificación: he leído y releído este fic, apuntando las modificaciones importantes. Si tenéis en mente la anterior versión, Lily podía ser animaga doble y hablar con los animales, hecho que ahora, visto desde lejos, me parece demasiado... "tópico y fantasioso". Así que busqué una explicación "mágica-lógica", y añadí el elemento del aura y las esencias, más interesante para mí. **


	5. De enfermería y Hogsmeade

Capítulo 5: **De enfermería y Hosgsmeade**

Después de criticar a aquellos niños que iban tirando hechizos sin sentido, lo siguiente que vio Lily era... nada. Todo estaba negro, salvo algunas chispas en el fondo de su cabeza.

Lily despertó media hora después en la enfermería. No sabía que había pasado, solo un golpe en la cabeza, y otro en el tobillo, y después todo negro. Miró hacia todos los lados, y vio a Severus Snape entrando por la puerta.

-¡Hey! ¡Ya has despertado, Lily! -dijo Snape, sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Me encontraste tú?

-Si, les quité 50 puntos a cada uno de esos endemoniados mocosos y tienen que ir a ver al director.

En ese momento entró la enfermera Pomfrey, que dio su diagnóstico a Lily.

-En la cabeza no te pasa nada, solo es una contusión, nada grave, pero el tobillo...no se puede curar con magia. Está pendiente de un hilo para que se rompa el hueso, asi que es mejor a la manera muggle, escayolar hasta que se estabilice y luego ya podremos curarte con magia.

-Y ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré?-Lily ya tenía escayolada la pierna

-Poco más de una semana. Vuelve dentro de 10 días, que ya seguramente estarás mejor y te podremos curar.

-Vale. ¿Puedo irme ya?

-Deberías descansar algo en reposo, pero... bueno, por ir al Gran Comedor no te pasará nada.

-Gracias. ¿Me acompañas, Severus?

-Claro. Sujeta las muletas.

La pelirroja no sabía por que le había dicho eso. Pero pronto lo descubrió: en vez de sólo apoyarse en Severus, este la había alzado para llevarla al comedor en brazos. Cuando llegaron a la entrada, esperó a que le bajara, pero eso no sucedió. Se repitió el mismo proceso que con Black, y pensó:"¿qué pasa? ¿Es que en este colegio todos los chicos piensan igual o que? Al menos tiene cuidado...per" Igual que la otra vez, Severus dejó a Lily en su asiento, pero a diferencia de Sirius, la besó afectuosamente la frente, y le dijo:

-Espero que te mejores

-Gracias por ayudarme -sonrió

Después, el Slytherin se dirigió a su mesa, e hizo caso omiso de las miradas de envidia que le lanzaban los chicos de toda la escuela. Algunos chicos de la mesa Gryffindor, sin embargo, miraban a la chica pelirroja con cara interrogante.

-Pelirroja, ¿por qué vienes con el S...?

-Vale, gracias a todos. Vengo con un pie escayolado y os preocupais más por la razón por la que vengo con Severus?

-Pero es que el es un...

-¿No decíais que lo mío eran las entradas por todo lo alto? Ya me estaba quedando sin merodeadores, así que... tuve que recurrir a otras personas. -bromeó

-Lo sentimos Lily -intervino Holly- ¿Nos puedes decir que te ha pasado? Por lo menos a nosotras que somos tus amigas. A esta panda de...de Merodeadores, no hace falta que les expliques nada.

-Bueno, fue simple: Salí del aula que había enfrente de la estatua de la bruja jorobada, cuando vi que dos mocosos estaban jugando a los duelos. Me metieron en medio, y me lanzaron contra la pared, dandome un golpe en la cabeza y otro en el tobillo contra la nariz de la estatua de Elmerico el Malvado.

-¿Y qué pasó entonces?

-Me desmayé, y luego, cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería. Severus me había llevado.

En ese momento, todas las chicas hicieron un gesto similar: el gesto de cuando ven un cachorro o un bebé.

-"Ohhh" -exclamaron - ¡Parece un cuento de hadas!- apostilló Annie, encantada.

-Annie, las hadas no cuentan cuentos -reflexionó Sirius, y mirando a Annie Haton como si estuviera loca.

-Nos referimos al sentido muggle, Black. Es el típico cuento donde el caballero salva a la dama en situaciones peligrosas.

-Ajá. No sabía que una caída y un golpe en el tobillo fuera peligroso, Holland.

-Bueno, por lo menos Snape fue a ayudarla, como caballero que es. Al menos hay que reconocer que es demasiado para ser Slytherin. ¿Y si se hubiera quedado alli y se hubiera desangrado?

-¡Pues la hubiéramos encontrado y salvado nosotros! -se metió James

-¡A saber dónde estabais vosotros cuando a Lily le pasó eso! -Esto parecía ya el inicio de una batalla campal acerca de los cuentos de hadas.

Remus no aguantaba más, le dolía la cabeza y la conversación le ponía de los nervios. Dos gritos más, y...

-¡Ya vale! ¡CALLADOS TODOS!

-¿Remus gritando?

-Moony, ¿estás bien?

-¡No! ¡Estoy cansado de vuestras infantiles peleas, al igual que todos nosotros! ¿Qué importa que a Lily la haya salvado Snape? ¡Cualquier chico de este colegio hubiera reaccionado igual que él al ver a Lil's tirada en el suelo y desmayada!

-Pero lo del beso de antes...

-¿Y eso que importa, Sirius? ¡Yo también se lo hubiera dado! ¡Y apuesto cualquier cosa que vosotros también se lo daríais! ¡Lo único que pasa es que estaís celosos de que Severus fue el primero de este colegio en darle un beso!

-Moony, tranquilízate -susurró Peter, miedoso del licántropo

Lily estaba roja de vergüenza. Nadie había salido a ¿defenderla? tan efusivamente:

-Remus, gracias, pero no es para tanto...

-Lo siento, pero de alguna manera me tenía que desahogar -dijo Remus una vez había recuperado su timidez.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiese añadir algo más, el profesor Dumbledore empezó a hablar:

-Gracias, señores Black, Lupin y compañía, por entretenernos durante la comida. Mañana más, pero de momento, tengo una noticia que daros: Halloween se acerca, y un pequeño comité de organización me ha insistido tanto, que he accedido a celebrar un fiesta. El tema del baile se pondrá esta noche en los tablones de las salas comunes de cada casa. Muchas gracias a todos.

* * *

En la sala común de Gryffindor, nada estaba tranquilo: las chicas discutían sobre el tema del baile, nadie podía imaginar qué sería. Y los chicos, más callados que de costumbre, pensaban a qué chica invitar.

-Que bien que organicen un baile, ¿verdad, chicas? -empezó Lily

-Si, bueno... -contestó Annie, azorada

-Pero ¿qué os pasa?

-Es que nosotras tenemos tan mala suerte que no creemos que nos invite nadie...

-Bah, tonterías, Annie. ¡Os lloverán invitaciones! Y mañana, como iremos a Hogsmeade, ¡compraremos los vestidos! Venga, tenéis que estar animadas... ¿Y qué si no tenemos pareja? ¿Que tiene de malo ir sola? Mirad, hacemos un pacto: si una de nosotras no tiene pareja para el baile, las demás también iremos solas, vale?

-No creo que sea buena idea, ya que a ti te invitarán muchos chicos.

-Uys, sí, claro, si te parece bonito un cabello color zanahoria y unos ojos de color agua estancada...sin contar esta estúpida escayola...menos mal que me la quitan antes del baile, que si no...

Al ver ese pesimismo teatral de la pelirroja, las chicas accedieron.

-Está bien, haremos el pacto.

-Hey chicas, hemos oído que mañana vais a Hogsmeade. ¿Podemos acompañaros?

-Mientras no miréis en los probadores, Black...

-¡Eh! ¡Eso le quita la gracia al asunto!

-Lo que tú digas... ¡mira! Ha salido el tema del baile en el tablón.

-...¿Vestimenta muggle?...

-A Dumbledore se le debe haber ido la cabeza... ¿alguien tiene idea de cómo visten los muggles en un baile?

-mmm... -meditaba Lily- los hombres, de manera sencilla, traje... en cambio las chicas tienen muchísimas opciones

-¿En serio? -a Holly se le iluminaba la cara- Entonces mañana tendremos que probarnos miles de cosas... ¡es fantástico!

Y todas las chicas subieron a las habitaciones a pensar en vestidos, complementos, disfraces, chicos... en cosas de chicas, vamos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Hogsmeade estaba a rebosar. Y más en la pequeña tienda "El pequeño sastre", que vivía sobre todo de eventos como ese, y agradecía a Dumbledore que propusiera temas tan extraños, que todos los alumnos debían acudir a su humilde tienda. El dueño de la tienda, Sir Thomas Bredeer, estaba muy emocionado, la vestimenta de los bailes muggles era de lo más diversa, y hacía que las ventas aumentasen. Había dispuesto su modesta tiendecita en dos sectores: en uno, estaban dispuestos todos los trajes para los varones, y ocupaba un pequeño rincón con las muestras. En cambio, el sector femenino era de lo más amplio: estanterías llenas de joyas y complementos, carritos llenos de perchas con preciosos vestidos, y un montón de probadores llenos. Todas las chicas se paseaban de un lado a otro, mirándose en cada espejo que encontraban y en diferentes ángulos, para comprobar si ese vestido era el ideal, el perfecto, el suyo.

Nuestras protagonistas no eran menos, y se adueñaron de un par de probadores, varias decenas de vestidos, y se iban turnando. Parecía un pase de modelos, y ellas se divertían más que nunca.

-¿Y este que os parece, chicas? -dijo la pelirroja, intentando parecer despreocupada

-...Demasiado largo...

-¡Sirius! ¿Qué quieres? ¿que vaya en bikini o qué?

-No estaría mal... uhmm... ¿pero qué es un _kinibi_?

-Se dice bikini, y es... bah, da igual, no lo entenderías. ¿Qué os parece a vosotras, chicas?

-...Demasiado largo...

-¿Pero qué os pasa a todos? A este paso, no encontraré vestido...

-Seguro que Sirius lo elige enseguida por ti -respondió Holly, divertida

-Quiero ir a un baile, no protagonizar una película porno, Holly

-Bueeeno, seguro que Remus elegiría algo más... recatado, digo, de tu gusto

El último comentario sonrojó a Lily, que lo ocultó en un mar de lentejuelas brillantes que formaban su vestido, pero no dijo nada. Se metió en el probador rápido, y eligió otro vestido, mientras fuera, sus amigas se reían. Y ellos también. Al final, todos salieron de la tienda con su traje, unas más cargadas que otros, pero contentos, al fin y al cabo.

-Sirius, guapo, ¡ven aquí!

El aludido sonrió, le gustaba Lily como amiga, pero no hacía ascos a un piropo. Ella le estaba mirando de manera insinuante, y él se sintió algo cohibido.

-¿Qué quieres pelirroja?

-¿Me harías un favor? ¡Llévame todo esto!

No llegó a responder, se vio lleno de bolsas y cajas en un instante.

-Pelirroja, ¿seguro que solo has comprado un vestido?

-No, también complementos, los zapatos y la capa a juego, algun pashmina, foulards, otros tres vestidos por si hacen más bailes... y complementos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ayudadme, que me ahogo con tantas cajas! ¡Vamos a las 3 escobas! ¡Necesito descansar!

A pesar de las protestas de las chicas, como eran los varones los que cargaban con todo lo comprado, se dirigieron a la taberna, que se encontraba a rebosar, pero pudieron encontrar un hueco para que cupiesen todos. La charla fue alegre, desenfadada, y sin contratiempos. Eso sí, cuando vieron que Snape se acercaba, todos los que tenían un cromosoma Y fruncieron el ceño.

- Esto... Lily, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

-Si, claro.

Se intentó levantar, pero Severus no la dejó. La alzó, como la otra vez, y la sentó en una sillla que estaba al otro lado del bar, mientras que el grupo de Merodeadores y cia, intentaban ver y escuchar que le diría Snape, sin éxito, por lo que lo dejaron en las suposiciones y conjeturas.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo Lily?

-Claro, ¿no quedamos en que éramos amigos?

-Es sobre el baile. -Lily se atragantó, eso no se lo esperaba.

-Tu dirás.

-Es que tu eres mi única amiga y me preguntaba si... Si querías ayudarme. Quiero invitar a Carol Beckton al baile, y no sé como hacerlo.

-Claro que si, Sev, con mucho gusto y te ayudaré -suspiró aliviada- Pero dime, ¿quién es Carol Beckton? Me suena el nombre, pero no le pongo cara ahora mismo.

-Es una Ravenclaw que siempre está en la biblioteca.

-Severus, eso no me dice nada. ¡Todos los ravenclaw se pasan el día en la biblioteca!

-Bien, es una chica rubia, pequeñita, y con gafas redondas, que siempre murmura cosas cuando va sola por el pasillo.

-Bueno, no sé cómo, pero te ayudaré

-Gracias Lil, eres un ángel.

La dio un beso en la mejilla, y luego ella lo abrazó. El grupo que los estaba espiando se preguntaban que le podía haber dicho.

-Chicos, me parece que Snape la ha invitado al baile.

-¿Quéeeeee?

-Sí, mirad el abrazo que se están dando.

-Uyuyuyyyy... Es verdad.

Lily ya volvía con sus muletas, a la mesa que estaban todos sus amigos. Estaba sonriente.

-¿Vas a ir al baile con él, Lily?

-¡Claro que no! Hicimos el pacto, y lo cumpliremos. Además, él no me pidió ir al baile.

-Entonces que hizo que le dieras ese abrazo, ¿Lil's?

-No es de vuestra incumbencia.

-¿Pero qué es ese pacto?

-Uno que solo diremos a los que nos inviten al baile.

-Vale. ¡Holland! Tú irás conmigo al baile. ¡Ahora dime que pacto habeis hecho!

-¡Ni lo sueñes Black!

-¿Entonces irás conmigo al baile?

-¡He dicho que no!

-Bueno, me da igual, si ya tenía pensado invitar a Beckton -Lily abrió los ojos. Algo debía de ocurrírsele, y rápido. Si Sirius se adelantaba, Snape no tendría nada que hacer...

-Sirius, no puedes invitar a Beckton al baile.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?

-Uhhmmm... pues... ¡por que ya tiene pareja, que yo sepa!

-¡No puede ser! Holland, Holly, bonita, di que si, ven conmigo al baile, anda... -lloriqueaba el moreno

-Black, hemos dicho que hasta que no cumplamos el pacto no podemos aceptar invitaciones.

-¿Pero qué pacto es ese?

-No diremos nada.

Y nada dijeron. Se resignaron los chicos, y decidieron que era hora de volver al castillo. Lily demasiado cansada y con muletas, se quedaba atrás. Remus se fijó, y fue a su ritmo, para que no estuviese sola.

-Lo siento, Lil's, pero yo no te puedo coger en brazos, todavía estoy débil.

-No te preocupes, te agradezco que te quedes conmigo.

-Quería decirte algo...

-¿Sí?

-Gracias por no dejarme de lado por ser lo que soy.

-No se trata de _lo_ que eres, sino _quién_ eres. Y ante todo, eres Remus.

-Gracias... y, cambiando de tema -para evitar los sonrojos innecesarios - ¿Al final con quién vas a ir al baile?

-Nadie me lo ha pedido, pero además está lo del pacto.

-Entonces si se cumple el pacto...

-¿Sí?

-¿Querrías ir al baile conmigo?

Ella sonrió. Los dos segundos que tardó en dar una respuesta le pareció la eternidad en el infierno a Remus.

-Claro que sí.

-¿En serio? Pero, ¿estás segura?

-En serio, Remus, segurísima.

-Pero lo de el pacto...

-Por eso necesito dos favores, Remus. Uno es sobre Severus y otro sobre el pacto.

-Tú dirás.

-El pacto consiste en que si una no consigue pareja para el baile, las demás iríamos también sin pareja.

-Parece algo estúpido, pero igualmente lógico. ¿Y el otro?

-Tienes que hacer es convencer a Sirius para que no invite a Carol Beckton.

-Pero si eso lo has hecho tú antes. Le pidió ir al baile a Holly.

-Ah, ¿pero lo decía en serio?

-Sí, Sirius es así. Te ayudaré, claro. No quiero estar sin pareja en el baile por esas nimiedades.

Ese último comentario lo dijo Remus intentando no darse importancia, pero lo cierto es que por dentro, sentía su corazón palpitar de alegría. ¿Ir al baile con Lily Evans? ¡No se le presentaría otra ocasión así en la vida! Y cada vez estaba más cerca de cumplirlo... Pero, ¿cómo conseguir pareja al resto de las chicas?

* * *

**Septiembre del 2003**

**N/A: Al ser este capítulo básicamente dialogado, no he cambiado apenas nada. Lo único, que he corregido algunas faltas, añadido y enriquecido algunos comentarios, y no mucho más. Seguiremos en el próximo capítulo. ¡Gracias a todo el mundo!**

**Modificado el 17 de julio de 2010**


	6. Peticiones

Capítulo 6: **Planeando peticiones**

Lily estaba inquieta. Caminaba por los pasillos, a esas horas de la noche, cuando no estaba permitido. Después de lo del bosque, no tenía miedo de los pasillos de su propio colegio, ni del peligro que conllevaba si la pillaban ahí. Pero sabía que Snape era prefecto de su casa y estaría vigilando sus alrededores para que nadie se colara dentro de Slytherin. Cuando creyó que se había perdido del todo, Lily divisó a lo lejos una figura que caminaba. Debía de ser él.

-¡Sev! ¡Sev!

-Hola Lil, ¿qué haces tu por aquí?

-Venga Sev, decídete a decirle a Carol lo del baile

Snape se puso nervioso. ¿Tenía que decírselo ya? ¡Aún quedaban un par de semanas!

-Lily, ¡pero es que no me atrevo! No he hablado mucho con esa Ravenclaw, pero sé que es distinta a las demás chicas... no, ¡aún no puedo hacerlo!

-Severus, tienes que hacerlo ya, antes de que Sirius se entere

-¿Black? ¿Qué pinta Black en todo esto?

-Quiso pedirle a Carol ir al baile, pero yo le dije que tiene pareja. Tienes que pedirselo antes de que sepa la verdad.

-Pero... ¡todavía no estoy preparado, Lil! ¿Te has fijado en ella? ¿cómo aceptará ir al baile con alguien como yo?

-Vale, me he arriesgado a salir de noche para decirte esto, y no ha valido la pena... como me pille otro prefecto, te enteras, Severus. Te maldeciré de aquí al fin de los días.

A Lily no le pilló ningún otro prefecto, ni ninguna otra persona, pero seguía preocupada. ¡Ella quería ir de verdad al baile con Remus! Y para eso tenía que conseguir que tanto Annie como Holly tuviesen pareja. Con Holly no había ningún problema, al parecer había aceptado la petición de Sirius, aunque la pelirroja no estaba segura de si era del todo verdad, o solo estaban siguiéndose la corriente el uno al otro. Por otro lado, también tenía que conseguir que Severus se envalentonase e invitara a Carol a la fiesta. Claro que la valentía no es ninguna característica de los Slytherin, y ahora Lily lo tenía más que claro. ¿Qué podía hacer para que sus planes siguieran adelante?

Cuando llegó a la torre, la Sala Común estaba a rebosar. Pasó de largo ante los Merodeadores, sin notar que dos de ellos la miraban. Tampoco notó cómo Annie y Holly estaban llamándola, y subió directamente a su cuarto, pensando cómo podría emparejar a sus amigos. Fue una larga noche en vela. Algún otro pensaría que estaba siendo demasiado superficial, pero el caso es que era importante para Lily. Después de diez años en internados, esta era su última oportunidad para vivir su adolescencia de manera normal. O todo lo normal que puede llegar a ser, teniendo en cuenta una profecía y su destino. Ah, sí... el destino.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Lily tenía ojeras, y bostezaba cada dos o tres minutos. Pero al menos tenía algo pensado. Durante el desayuno, intentó tantear el terreno de Holly y Annie, que tampoco dieron mucho juego:

-¿Cómo van las invitaciones al baile, chicas?

-Bueno -empezó Annie- No hay muchos que entiendan lo del pacto, no quieren quedarse plantados a última hora...

-¿Y alguno que lo haya respetado?

-Sí -dijo sonrojada- Amos Digory

-¡Enhorabuena! Y mira que no está nada mal, ¿eh? -dijo guiñándole un ojo- ¿Y tú, Holly?

-...no quiero hablar de ello...

-¿Por qué?

Como si tuviese un sensor, Sirius se acercó a ellas:

-Estabais hablando del baile, ¿a que sí? ¿a que sí? ¡Decidme que sí! ¡Venga! ¡Pelirroja!

-¿Qué quieres, Sirius? Estás demasiado exaltado... ¿te has tomado algo o qué?

-¡No! ¡Pero dile a tu amiga que acepte venir conmigo al baile!

-¡No iré a ningún baile contigo, Black!

Al ver por dónde iba la discusión, Lily dejó de analizar lo que había conseguido, y suspiró: Holly no estaba muy convencida con las parejas de baile. A pesar de que la habían invitado bastantes chicos, a ninguno le había dado un 'sí'. Y la pelirroja no sabía por qué. Apenas quedaban unos días, y tenía que conseguirlo. Pasó a su siguiente plan: Carol Beckton y Severus Snape.

* * *

Después de las clases, Lily se dio una vuelta por la biblioteca, porque estaba segura de que para buscar un Ravenclaw, tenía dos opciones: su Sala Común o la Biblioteca. Por suerte, divisó a un grupo amplio de Ravenclaws agrupados estudiando lo que habían dado precisamente ese día, típico de ellos. ¿Cuál de todas las chicas sería Carol Beckton? Lo único que le había dicho Severus es que "era diferente". ¿A dónde llegaba con eso? Por suerte, vio que una de las Ravenclaw se levantaba, y venía hacia ella. Mejor dicho, hacia la estantería que estaba detrás de ella. Se acercó a ella, y le preguntó, con toda la naturalidad que pudo aparentar:

-Perdona, ¿sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Carol Beckton?

-Sí, mira. -señaló el grupo en el que estaba sentada minutos antes- Es la rubia que está sentada en la esquina, al lado de la chica de melena negra.

-Muchas gracias.

Se acercó a ella. No tenía ningún plan en concreto, pero decidió improvisar. Tal vez, podría salir bien.

-Hola, chicas.

Las aludidas miraron a Lily con cierto molesto. A ningún Ravenclaw le gustaba que le interrumpieran en sus horas de estudio, pero intentaron suavizar las miradas al ver la sonrisa afable de Lily.

-Chicas, necesito pediros algún favor, ¿podemos ir al Gran Comedor y tomar algo?

Aceptaron a regañadientes, y de camino, se presentaron. Carol Beckton era simpática, rubia y con el pelo recogido en dos trenzas. Sus gafas escondían unos ojos marrones y Lily observó un pequeño detalle que le gustó: un bordado con forma de clave de sol en la solapa de su uniforme. Pero a Lily le pareció más asombrosa su amiga, Crystal June. Apenas hablaba, pero no parecía tímida: podía expresar cualquier cosa con sus ojos, que eran de color azul oscuro. Su melena negra estaba suelta, y caminaba dando a conocer su indiferencia acerca de todo lo que no supusiera conocimiento. Al lado de Carol, parecía muy mayor, aunque tuviesen la misma edad. La madurez que desprendía esa chica era increíble, y Lily se sintió pequeña a su lado.

-Bueno, ¿nos dices en qué te podemos ayudar? -dijo Carol.

-Ah, sí... pues es que queda poco para el baile, y... como vosotras lo miráis todo en los libros...

-Claro, juzgar a un Ravenclaw y decir que lo miramos todo en un libro es un tópico.-replicó Crystal.

-Bueno, -intentó hablar Lily- es que quería saber cuáles son las reglas básicas para que una chica pida ir al baile a un chico.

-¿Qué? No creo que haya libros de esos... -empezó a contestar Crystal, pero Carol le interrumpió

-He leído... que si el chico no se decide, entonces, y excepcionalmente, no parecería fuera de lugar que la chica fuera quien iniciara la invitación, según _Manual de la chica moderna_, de Evelyn Turner en 1925.

-¿1925? No es muy moderno que digamos...

Carol se encogió de hombros.

-Es lo que he leído.

-Bueno, ¿y tú lo harías?

-¿El qué?

-Invitar al baile al chico.

-No sé...

Crystal June se empezaba a desesperar. No es que le cayera mal Lily Evans, es que a veces le parecía que le gustaba llamar la atención... Sí, entrando de esa manera en el Gran Comedor, en brazos de cualquier chico, uno diferente cada día. Sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención, pero le ponía nerviosa ese comportamiento superficial. Sobre todo al verle del brazo de Remus Lupin. ¿Qué tenía esta pelirroja que todo el mundo quería tenerla en brazos? Además, le impacientaba que no fuera al grano. Sabía que venía a por algo, pero no tenía ninguna idea de qué podía ser.

-Pues yo lo haría -siguió la pelirroja- por llevar un poco la contraria, estamos ya en los años 70, y me parece que ya es hora de que las mujeres tomen la iniciativa, ¿no te parece?

-Sí... -admitió Carol

-¿Y con quién vas al baile entonces?

-Aún no tengo pareja.

-¿En serio? ¿Y a qué esperas? ¿Por qué no se lo pides a alguien?

-He oído que ya tiene pareja.

Crystal, cansada, intervino:

-¿Por qué no nos vamos? Esta chica no nos quiere decir a qué ha venido exactamente, así que estoy cansada de oír tonterías.

-No son tonterías, June. Solo quería tantear el terreno -se sinceró de repente Lily ante la antipatía de Crystal June

-¿Para qué?

-Para ver si Carol quiere ir con un amigo mío al baile.

Carol levantó la cabeza, asombrada.

-¿Conmigo? ¿En serio?

-Sí, Severus está deseando ir contigo, pero tiene vergüenza, y no se atreve a pedírtelo.

-Pero... yo creía que iba contigo.

-¿Conmigo? No, qué va. Voy con Remus Lupin.

Crystal bufó.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? Deja a Carol en paz, si quiere ir con Snape, ya se lo pedirá. Adiós, Evans.

A Lily no le dio tiempo contestar. Ya se habían ido. ¿Por qué Crystal June era tan seca con ella? LosRavenclaws eran muy raros, y lo que menos le gustaba de ellos es que no sabía qué era lo que les podía pasar por la cabeza. Sin embargo, estaba aliviada. Al menos lo había intentado y ya era cuestión de esperar. Ya era hora de cenar, y tenía algo de hambre, pero había que pensar en lo siguiente: la pareja de Holly. Dio la casualidad de que se estaba acercando a ella por el pasillo, seguida de Sirius, que seguía gritando como un loco.

-¡Lily!

-Holly, ¿qué pasa?

-¡Black no me deja en paz!

-¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor!

-¿Aún no le has dicho que sí?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué no vas con alguna Hufflepuff cabeza hueca?

-¡Por es mismo! Son acosadoras, me persiguen, me miran, me desnudan... ¡hasta cuando voy al baño me siguen! ¡No me dejes tirado, por favor!

Sirius se agarró a las piernas de Holly, desesperado. Parecía que deseaba de verdad ir con ella al baile. La chica suspiró:

-Si te digo que sí, ¿me soltarás? ¿Me dejarás en paz hasta el día del baile?

-¡Te lo prometo!

-Pero te aviso, si alguna de mis amigas no tiene pareja, no iré contigo al baile.

-Holly -intervino Lily mientras se sentaba en la mesa del Comedor- solo faltas tú. Annie ya va con Digory, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Yo también -soltó simplemente

Mientras Holly y Sirius seguían discutiendo, Lily empezó a tomar comida del plato, mientras veía como Remus, Peter y James se acercaban también para comer. Viendo el panorama entre los dos que pegaban gritos, pasaron de ellos, y empezaron a conversar:

-¿Sobre qué se pelean ahora? -dijo muy bajito Peter

-Sobre el baile.

-Oh, bueno, no sé por qué a Sirius se le ha metido en la cabeza ir con Holly. La última vez no acabó nada bien. -señaló Remus.

-¿Qué pasó la última vez?

Remus rió.

-Pregúntaselo a Holly, nadie lo sabe exactamente, solo nos encontramos a Sirius en un rincón borracho, con un montón de comida encima. Creo que tuvo que ver con alguna Hufflepuff. Por cierto Prongs, ¿ y tú con quién vas a ir?

-Jessica Daves

-Oh, ¿es la Ravenclaw de 4º?

-No, es la Hufflepuff rubia despampanante de 6º.

-¿Esa no era Claudia Bevver?

-No, Claudia es...otra Hufflepuff.

-Jessica Daves...ahora no le pongo cara, pero yo creía que tu novia era Valeria Winferm, ¿no?

-¿Esa? Era bonita, pero solo de pasada. Es un poco babosa.

-¿Y Klara McDouglas?

-¡Bah! La dejé enseguida, se ponía a llorar siempre.

Lily se mareaba con tantos nombres a la vez.

-No se por que tratas así a las chicas. ¡Las utilizas como pañuelos!

James le sacó la lengua, con una expresión de "déjame en paz":

-Sí, pero eso es cosa mía y tú no te tienes por qué meter. Solo busco a mi chica ideal, y por eso pruebo con todas, sé que ella estará por aquí. Alguna de ellas será.

-Pero cuando la encuentres no te creerá, porque...

-¿Y tú? ¿Con quién vas? -interrumpió James

-¿Ah, no te lo han dicho? Voy con Remus.

James se tragó las palabras.

-Ah...pues...yo creo que... está bien. Sabe bailar -sonrió

Y la incomodidad reinó en la cena esa noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, era domingo. Lily buscaba a alguien que le acompañase a la enfermería para quitarle la escayola. Remus estaría en la biblioteca, y no quería molestarle, Sirius no se despegaba de Holly, quien intentaba huir escondiéndose en cualquier rincón, y Annie todavía estaba dormida. Suspiró. Al final tendría que ir sola. No sabía por qué, pero no tenía ganas de hacer el camino, le aburría estar sola.

-Hola.

-¿James? ¿A dónde vas?

-Vengo de desayunar, y voy a la Sala Común.

-Hazme un favor, anda...

-¿El qué?

-Acompáñame a la enfermería. Me curan ya el tobillo. Odio ir sola por los pasillos tan tranquilos.

-¿Me vas a pagar?

-¡JEM!

-Vale, era una broma... ¿pero por qué me llamas así?

-No sé, me gusta como suena... era un personaje que me gustaba de un libro, James Blythe. Y a ti te queda bien.

-¿Y el personaje era como yo?

-Era más bueno. Tenía un perro llamado Lunes, y un montón de hermanos.

-Uf, pues no se parece nada a mí entonces.

Caminaron por los pasillos, mientras conversaban entretenidamente. Lo hacían despacio, las muletas de Lily no permitían a ésta tener un paso normal, pero eso a James no le importaba. No sabía lo divertida que podía ser la chica nueva. Ahora entendía por qué Sirius le había tomado tanto cariño en tan poco tiempo. Sirius tenía un buen olfato para las buenas personas. Así, descubrió, que Lily tenía grandes planes al salir de Hogwarts: irse a vivir a un pueblo de Londres, trabajar como Aurora, y desentrañar misterios mágicos. Le gustaría tener un montón de hijos, y que no heredaran su pelo rojo. James estaba fascinado con todos esos planes, y le hizo pensar en los suyos: terminar Hogwarts, y... no sabía nada más. Pero llegaron a la enfermería y no le dio tiempo a preocuparse por su falta de planes de futuro.

-A ver, señorita Evans, no se mueva que voy a cortar la escayola.

-Sí, pero... ¡ay! ¡me ha dado! -le había hecho una fea herida con las tijeras, y no paraba de sangrar.

-Le he dicho que no se moviera. Ahora le tengo que poner una venda para que deje de sangrar.

-James, si quieres puedes irte, yo creo que me dormiré un poco... Esta herida duele como si estuviese en el infierno.

-No, no importa, tú duerme. Tampoco tengo nada que hacer: ya sabes, Remus con su afán de parecer un Ravenclaw, Sirius colgado de las piernas de Holland y Peter intentando conseguir pareja para el baile. En realidad es de agradecer tener un rato tranquilo... para variar.

Lily se acomodó en la camilla,y mientras James se sentó en la silla de al lado. Lily balbuceaba la conversación, se estaba quedando dormida poco a poco. A James le hacía gracia esa manera de intentar mantenerse despierta hablando, ya que nunca funcionaba, simplemente hacía decir tonterías, y Lily hizo precisamente eso: decir cosas incoherentes. Hablaba sobre una Universidad de Langostas en una villa marina, y títulos de libros inventados -o eso creía él.

Hasta que por fin se quedó dormida. James se puso serio, nunca la había contemplado así, quieta, y por eso hasta el momento la había considerado un ser hablador que no sabía apenas nada, y que tenía muy mal humor. Quien la viera así no podría decir es, porque veía otra cosa, muy distinta: vio el fulgor de su cabello, que parecía que irradiaba la valentía que poseía... Su piel blanca, delicada, dándole una imagen de princesa de cuento. Unas pestañas largas, su nariz graciosa y pecosa... Era... alguien que no tenía defectos: ¿cómo había tardado tanto en darse cuenta? La noche en la que se encontraron por primera vez ya veía eso, pero no se dio cuenta de la importancia que tenía en la personalidad de la pelirroja dormida.

¿Es demasiado tarde? No, no lo es.

¿Qué pasaría se le daba un beso ahora mismo? Empezó a acercarse... su labios empezaron a rozarse, y James notó la suavidad. Y fue ese pequeño roce el que le echó atrás. Ella está dormida, no estaría bien darle un beso.

Y por primera vez en su vida, a James Potter sintió que no podría hacer daño a alguien así.

Alguien perfecto.

* * *

En los días siguientes, James sufrió un pequeño cambio: era algo imperceptible, y ni siquiera sus amigos eran capaces de decir qué era. Pero estaba ahí y era evidente. Sin embargo, nada cambió. Lily estaba emocionada, ¡era su primer baile! ¿Y Remus? Era la pareja perfecta: era atento, guapo, brillante... y cuando sonreía, algo dentro de Lily hacía que devolviera la sonrisa.

* * *

**N/A: **Si alguien lo recuerda, este capítulo también incluía el baile, algo relatado en pocas lineas y muy breve. He enriquecido tanto este capítulo que he decidido dividirlo en dos, y dejar el baile en un capítulo completo, que tardaré unos días en subirlo, para que la historia no quede incompleta. He decidido introducir el personaje de Crystal June un poco antes, caracterizándola un poco más, porque en la otra versión, su aparición quedaba un poco... repentina.

**Modificado el 25 de Julio de 2010**


	7. La petición más especial

**Capítulo 7**

** El baile: La petición más especial.**

Los días que pasaron antes de que llegara el día del baile fueron comunes. Los periódicos no tenían sucesos extraños, Dumbledore variaba el estampado de su sombrero, y Sirius no se separó ni un segundo de Holly, que, harta de él, un día le encerró en el baño de las chicas y gritó a todas las Hufflepuff que pasaban que Sirius Black la estaba esperando dentro desnudo. Se organizó un batalla campal por cada pedazo de tela que lo cubría y varias chicas salieron heridas... pues eso, como iba diciendo, días de lo más normales.

Por otro lado, Remus y Lily estaban cada vez más unidos, se quedaban todas las noches hasta las tantas, contándose historias de la infancia: ambos querían saber todo sobre el otro. Remus la acompañaba a la cafetería, y no volvió a hacer esas entradas espectaculares que todo el mundo esperaba. La gente se acostumbró a verles del brazo. Todo el mundo, menos James Potter, que intentaba con más fuerza olvidarse de la imagen de Lily en la enfermería, y aquel roce, casi eléctrico, que sintió viajando desde sus labios hasta cada rincón de su cuerpo. Algo que hizo que reviviera su corazón. Pero estaba dispuesto a negar todo lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, y lo intentaba buscando ese mismo roce magnético en los labios de otras tantas chicas que estuviesen dispuestas.

Y así es como llegó el día del baile.

* * *

En todas las Salas Comunes había los mismos nervios, gritos y desmayos. Puede que cada casa fuera distinta, puede que en Slytherin fuesen más fríos y cínicos, o en Ravenclaw más metódicos y pacíficos. Pero una chica el día del baile es una chica el día del baile, sea de la casa que sea, y los nervios son iguales. En la Sala Común de Gryffindor estaban igual. Estaba lleno de chicos que esperaban a sus parejas, y alguna que otra chica que ya había bajado arreglada. Sin embargo, la impacencia estaba flotando en el aire.

-¿Pero por qué tardan tanto? Llevan tres horas ahí dentro...

-Tranquilo Padfoot, que bajar, bajarán. No te preocupes, que Holly no se escapará de ti, con su vestido no podría saltar por la ventana -dijo Remus

-A no ser que... le sirviera de paracaídas -apostilló James con un guiño

-¿Qué? ¿Tú crees que...?

Remus y James se echaron a reír.

-¿Y por qué no vas bajo la ventana de su cuarto, a lo mejor así se lo impides?

Sirius no hizo caso. Pero muy en el fondo, estaba inquieto. Obviamente, tenía más repuestos por si Holly al final decidía no ir con él, ya que después de lo que pasó la última vez... quién sabe lo que pasa por la cabeza de esta chica. Ni siquiera se creía que hubiese aceptado la invitación... después de tanto insistir, claro. En fin, sólo podía hacer una cosa.

-Voy al baño.

Y salió de la Sala Común, dejando a los otros tres chicos con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Pero si el baño está dentro de la Sala Común...-dijo Peter

Y James y Remus se miraron, y no pudieron parar de reírse a carcajadas en un buen rato.

* * *

- ¿Lily? ¡Corre, dime dónde está el secador?

-¡No lo sé, Annie! ¿Has mirado en el cuarto de baño?

-¡Holly! ¿Has acabado de ducharte? ¡Mira a ver si está el secador ahí!

-¡Espera!

-¿Alguien ha visto mis horquillas?

-¿Qué horquillas, Lily?

-¡Esas que llevas en la cabeza, Holly! Bueno, da igual, voy a mirar otras que tengo por ahí... ¡ay!

-¿Qué pasa?

-¡Alguien ha tirado una piedra!

-¿Quién? ¿Desde dónde?

-¡Ha entrado por la ventana!

-¡Holly, es para ti!

Entre todo el jaleo, Holly se asomó por la ventana. Sirius estaba mirándola, con ojos tristes, y gritando su nombre dramáticamente.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Black?

-¡No me dejes tirado! ¡No quiero que te escapes por la ventana y por eso me he puesto aquí!

-¡Black! ¡Si bajo a la Sala Común y no estás, me voy al baile sola! ¡No te lo digo ni una vez más!

Y Sirius Black salió corriendo como si le persiguiese el diablo. Volviendo al dormitorio de las chicas...

-¿Alguien ha visto mi brillo de labios?

-En la cómoda.

-¿Te has peinado bien, Lily?

-¡No! ¡Estoy harta de este pelo con forma de estropajo!

-Anda, déjame a mí...

-¡No me des esos tirones, Annie!

-¡Quejica! ¡Como sigas así te peino el pelo a lo afro!

* * *

Los chicos, más impacientes todavía en la Sala Común, estaban aterrados. ¿Qué estaban haciendo las chicas? Los gritos de histeria, sumados a los de dolor, resonaban en la Sala Común, creando un eco escalofriante. Parecía que estuviesen en un cementerio lleno de almas perdidas... ¿De verdad se estaban preparando? ¿O estaban entrenando para una guerra? Ay, lo que se les venía encima...

Sirius Black llegó, con la lengua fuera y la ropa descolocada.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto? -preguntó James, con ganas de volver a reír

-Es que... era una urgencia, ya sabéis.

-Pues colócate la ropa, si no estás perfecto, Holly se enfadará contigo

-Remus, no seras perfeccionista, con que se arregle un poco el pelo, va que chuta (1)

-Es el día más especial de las chicas, ¿no oís lo que están sufriendo? Nuestro papel aquí, es completar el día para que sea perfecto

-Uyuyuyyyy... ¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan caballeroso, lobito?

-¡Desde que entendí que las chicas tenían sentimientos, algo que vosotros todavía no entendéis!

-No te enfades... ¡mira, ya bajan!

Las chicas fueron bajando despacio por las escaleras, cuidando el más mínimo detalle, y sabiendo que todos los ojos de la Sala Común estaban posados en ellas. Annie casi se tropieza, a Holly le apretaba el vestido a la altura del pecho, y Lily estaba harta de su pelo, que se descolocaba cada dos por tres. Aún así, estaban felices, porque era un baile, y las chicas se sentían como si fueran la princesa, la persona más importante.

Si vemos la misma escena desde abajo, los chicos tenían la cabeza hueca y la boca abierta. Es decir, no pensaban nada más que en aquellas criaturas gráciles que estaban bajando las escaleras. El esfuerzo de esperar había valido la pena, no cabía ninguna duda. Y no solo lo pensaban Sirius, James y Remus, sino toda la sala. Incluso los que tenían su pareja al lado no podía apartar la vistade aquellas que habían bajado minutos antes.

Annie fue la primera que bajó, introduciendo lo que llegaría después. La sencillez formaba parte de su elegancia: su vestido liso, largo y sencillo daba una imagen de madurez, tranquilidad y ternura. Las personas que la miraron se sintieron como si estuviesen siendo acariciados por un hada.

Detrás de ella bajaba Holly, a trompicones. Los tacones no se le daban bien, pero esa torpeza daba confianza a su imagen provocativa y sexy. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una coleta que le caía sobre el hombro derecho, tapando el único tirante que tenía aquel vestido. Los chicos se giraban para verla pasar, recibía silbidos a modo de halago, cosa que a Sirius Black no le hizo mucha gracia. Eso sí, el chico tenía que admitir, que Holly había hecho un buen trabajo. En cuanto le vio, Holly hizo una mueca, pero dejó asomar una pequeña sonrisa, que bastó para que Sirius se sintiese cómodo. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Detrás, Lily buscaba ansiosa una mirada, la de Remus. Nunca había ido a un baile y no sabía si el vestido era... adecuado. Obviamente, a Holly y a Annie le había encantado, pero los nervios son traicioneros. Buscando esa mirada, se encontró con otra no esperada, la de James. Y no supo por qué razón, le vino la confianza de repente. Le sonrió, a modo de darle las gracias, y se fue directa a Remus, que estaba hipnotizado por el vestido de su pareja. El brillo de la tela era casi mágico, y Lily estaba... maravillosa, definitivamente. Por fin, alguien habló:

-¡Chicas! ¡Estáis preciosas! Pero Holly más... porque va bien conjuntada conmigo, claro.

Todos rieron ante ese comentario "rompehielos". ¿Todos? James sí que se quedó helado al ver a Lily vestido de esa manera. Incluso sintió una inmensa envidia. Remus tenía toda la suerte del mundo. ¿O es que él había sido muy lento? En fin, su pareja le estaba esperando en la puerta del Gran Comedor, y sería incómodo dejarla plantada.

* * *

El Gran Comedor estaba a rebosar. Y realmente el Comité para la Decoración había hecho un gran trabajo: las mesas organizadas a un lado, los profesores en su lado, globos mágicos que estallaban en purpurina cuando se les tocaba... lo típico de un baile, solo que Lily no lo sabía, y le pareció lo más maravilloso del mundo: el ambiente, la comida, las sonrisas... nunca había imaginado algo así.

-¿Comemos o bailamos primero? -preguntó Sirius a Holly

-¡No seas así Black! -le espetó su pareja

-Pero... yo solo he dicho lo que pensaba todo el mundo. -Sonríe- Sabes que por eso me quieres, Holland.

Al final decidieron comer primero. Lily seguía ensimismada con todo. Era feliz. No había tenido nunca tantos amigos, y nunca antes lo había pasado tan bien. Sí, cuando era niña y no le preocupaba nada acerca de su futuro. Pero eso era otra historia, y Lily quería olvidarla con todas sus fuerzas. Todo era totalmente perfecto: la decoración, los amigos... ¡la comida! Los elfos sí que se habían esmerado ese día, ¡nada de cartas elegantes! Todo era simple, fantástico, y divertido. Como debe ser un baile a los quince años. Lo que ella no notaba era las miradas que cernían sobre ella: por un lado, James, que tenía colgado del brazo a una rubia que intentaba darle de comer con el tenedor. Por otro, Remus, que no disimulaba la idolatría que sentía por la pelirroja, y le gustaba mirar mientras ella pensaba y sonreía para sí misma.

Cuando terminaron, todos salieron a bailar. La banda había sido contratada por el primo del conserje del piso en el que vivía en vacaciones el profesor de arte de alguna alumna del Comité para la Decoración, esas repipis presumidas. Sin embargo, sabían tocar decentemente, y animaban el cotarro. Tocaban canciones movidillas, después alguna balada para los romanticones, volvían a despertar a la fiera del desenfreno... todo un vaivén de bailes, vueltas, y miradas. ¿Cuántas canciones había bailado Lily? Miró hacia otro lado, donde estaba Annie, pero en ese momento estaba algo ocupada besando a Digory detrás de una columna, en un rincón oscuro. Holly la saludó con una mano, Sirius tenía la cara algo desencajada. Y todo porque una chica de Hufflepuff le "saludo". No con palabras, claro.

-¡Remus! Me encanta bailar, pero estoy taaaan cansada. ¿Cuánto llevamos aquí de pie?

-Me parece que unos minutos. -Sonrió- Pero podemos ir al jardín a descansar. Hace fresco, y se está bien, por lo que he me han dicho.

* * *

Si el Gran Comedor estaba precioso, el jardín de Hogwarts por la noche era realmente magnífico. Pequeñas luces decoraban todos los alrededores, e iluminaban tenuemente algunos puntos en los que la gente se podía sentar a mirar las estrellas. Remus guió a Lily hasta un pequeño montículo, y movió la varita para conjurar una manta.

-¿Una manta? ¿Por qué?

-No querrás ensuciarte el vestido, ¿verdad?

Lily se sonrojó ante el atento comentario. Se tumbaron sobre la manta, y miraron hacia arriba. Todo estaba oscuro, y las estrellas se veían muy bien desde allí. Esa noche no había luna, y Remus suspiró tranquilo. Aunque sabía perfectamente que solo había peligro en Luna LLena, ver la imagen de su enemiga siempre le inquietaba. Sin embargo, lo que en ese momento le inquietaba era una pregunta que recorría su cabeza, dando vueltas y vueltas hasta marearle.

-Me encanta ver las estrellas. No sé leerlas muy bien, pero son preciosas, ¿verdad? A veces me quedo en la ventana, embobada, pensando que allá arriba hay mundos mejores, donde la gente no es verde, pero es más pacífica. Gente con capacidades intelectuales altas que no desperdician nada. La magia está valorada correctamente, pero también lo básico y muggle. ¿Qué crees tú, Remus?

-No sé nada de ahí arriba, pero desde aquí abajo creo que eres preciosa.

Lily no dijo nada. Se sentía halagada, y creía que el silencio era la mejor respuesta. Aún así, ¿estaba del todo preparada para lo que venía después?

-Lily, ¿tú me aprecias?

-Ya sabes que sí.

-Llevamos conociéndonos durante dos meses, y sé que es precipitado, pero, todo lo que me has contado sobre ti, hace que quiera conocerte mucho más. Me gustaría que fueses mi novia. ¿Saldrías conmigo?

Nunca, nunca antes, Lily había escuchado algo con tantas emociones juntas. Claro que nunca antes le habían pedido salir. ¿Qué tenía que decir ahora?

-Creía que mi vida era perfecta -Sonrió- Ahora sí lo es.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro, tonto. Pero Remus, no quiero perder esta amistad que me ha unido a ti.

-No la perderás. La mejorarás.

Y mejorando esa amistad, la sellaron con un beso. Uno suave, fresco y dulce, como el primer amor.

La vida de Lily era perfecta ahora.

Pero, ¿cuánto duraría?

* * *

(1) "Va que chuta", expresión que significa "así vale"

**N/A: **He tardado en subir estos dos capítulos porque antes era uno solo. Así que he intentado enriquecerlos con más detalles, quitando esas faltas de ortografía de quinceañera, y dando un poco más de forma al fic. Espero que os haya gustado. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Y para más, pinchad en reviews :)


	8. Quidditch, fiestas, avisos y despedidas

Disclaimer:Nada de aquí me pertenece, excepto las amigas de Lily, que las inventé yo. Lo demás es tod de Rowling. No me demandeis, que yo no gano nada escribiendo esto. Solo lo hago por entretenimiento.  
  
Contestando reviews..  
  
Blanca:Gracias por tu review, y si, un hijo de Remus también saldría muy hermoso...n____n pero como Harry es taaaaan guapo, no podemos dejar el fic asi.  
  
LauraOAlejandra: Que bien que te esté gustando!!!Que no te de un ataque de nervios...que ya está aquí el chap.7  
  
o^kata^o: Me gustó mucho tu actuación dramática!!!jejeje ¿Quién dice que su novia quiere estar con otro? Porque yo no he dicho eso...n___n.Te estás adelantando acontecimientos...Gracias por la propaganda de mi fic!!!!  
  
chik Yahoo!: Bueno, si, como todos los cuentos puede que termine bien...ya se verá...jejejeje claro que terminará biien, pero ahora a pensar como hacer un fic donde ninguno sufra...u_uU  
  
DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!!  
  
Chap 7--- Quidditch, fiestas,avisos y despedidas  
  
Pasaron días y semanas. Todo iba muy bien entre Lily y Remus. Él era muy tranquilo, amable y cariñoso con ella. Ella, se dejaba querer. Eran una pareja perfecta. Mientras pasaba el tiempo para ellos, también pasaba para los demás. Sirius simpre cogiéndo a Lily en cualquier ocasión, (con el consentimiento de Remus) y ésta ya se lo tomaba con gracia, como su medio de transporte por el colegio. Cuando no encontraba a Lily, pues se quedaba a discutir con Holly un rato, al fin y al cabo, era su pasatiempo preferido. Después del baile, tenían muchas más disputas. James seguía siendo muy buen amigo de todos,pero desde que se enteró de que Remus y Lily estaban saliendo juntos se distanció de ellos (se distanció, kata,no se quiso suicidar, eh?) y cada vez se le veía menos con ellos, y más con distintas chicas. El lema de "chica de la semana", se lo había cambiado por "chica de cada tres días". Annie, desde el baile, iba saliendo con Amos Digory, y Peter... pues a casi nadie le importa donde se haya metido en semanas.  
  
Y pasando el tiempo...Llegó principios de Diciembre y primer partido de Quidditch. Todo Hogwarts estaba presente, no podía ser menos, el primer partido de la temporada parecía ser la gran final, Gryffindor contra Slytherin. (No voy a comentar el partido porque se me da fatal eso u_u) Los espectadores centraban toda su atención en el partido, y casi todo el colegio vitoreó cuando Potter atrapó la snitch. Hasta la Profesora McGonagall, que gritó a Lawrence Maycloud (jefe de Slytherin):  
  
-Eso va por lo del año pasado Lawrence!!!!!-Y se puso a hacer el baile de victoria-  
  
-(Todo Hogwarts) ¬____¬  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Seguro que va haber fiesta en la torre esta noche, no Padfoot?  
  
-Si, Moony y yo tenemos que ir a por provisiones. ¿Vienes pelirroja?  
  
-¿A dónde?  
  
-A Hogsmeade por cervezas de mantequilla.  
  
-Si, bueno.  
  
-Pero yo que tú, me quitaba la túnica y me ponía ropa más cómoda para andar. A veces llegamos con las túnicas rasgadas, pues se enganchan en las rocas  
  
-No, no hace falta.  
  
Se encogió de hombros y le dijo:  
  
-Tu verás.  
  
Se metieron por el pasillo que llevaba a Honeydukes, y andaron un buen trecho.  
  
-Pelirroja, ahora ten cuidado porque hay como un escalón de un metro. ¿Quieres que te coja?  
  
-No, no hace falta. Fue bajando poco a poco con la levitación.  
  
-(Sirius y Remus)Wow!!! Es otro de tus poderes?  
  
-No. Esto lo puede aprender cualquiera, hasta los muggles.  
  
-¿Cómo?¿Los muggles?  
  
-Si. Esto lo aprendí en una academia de meditación muggle.  
  
-Y nos enseñarías a nosotros?  
  
-No se... vosotros tenéis demasiado que hacer. Remus si, porque paso la mitad del tiempo con él, pero tú Sirius...  
  
-Venga, pelirroja, que te cuesta...Si tú haces meditación todos los días, emplea un poco para nosotros...  
  
-De acuerdo. ¿Os quedaréis estas vacaciones?  
  
-Yo no-intervino Remus-Mi padre vuelve de viaje y quiero pasar el tiempo con él.  
  
-Pero James y yo si. Puedes enseñar a Remus ahora, cuando esté contigo, y en navidad, vacaciones, a James y a mi.  
  
-¿Qué te hace pensar que se lo enseñaré a James? Él es capaz de exhibir su poder por ahí.  
  
-Bueno, no se, pero a mi si. Vale pelirroja?  
  
-Uhmmmm..de acuerdo, si no hay más remedio...  
  
Llegaron a Honeydukes y compraron muchas golosinas, lo suficiente para alimentar todo Hogwarts. Luego fueron a las tres escobas y pidieron a una joven Rosmerta, suministro de cerveza de manteca para toda la torre y más. La camarera no dijo nada, pues esos chicos de Hogwarts eran la mayor fuente de ingresos que tenía.  
  
La fiesta que organizaron fue total. Música, cerveza, golosinas (y otras actividades y sustancias que mi moral no me deja decir)...Lo necesario para que niños y adolescentes, desde 11 a 17 años, se desmadraran. A las 3 de la mañana, llegó Minerva McGonagall, y les dijo que ya era suficiente fiesta. Pero los de séptimo la convencieron para que se tomara una cerveza de mantequilla. A las 5 llegó Albus Dumbledore, pero a este no le necesitaron convencer. El mismo cogió su cerveza de manteca y se puso a bailar con la joven jefa de Gryffindor. Ya a las 6, (menos mal que era viernes) todos se fueron a sus camas. Solo Lily, Jem, y Remus, se quedaron a recoger. La profesora de transformaciones y el director estaban medio adormilados cuando llegó una lechuza completamente negra, de aspecto tétrico. Voló hasta Lily y le entregó el sobre. Era un howler. Tenía un sello raro. Con cuidado lo abrió:  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE ENCONTRÉ LILIAN!!!!!¿¿¿CREÍAS QUE PODRÍAS ESCAPAR DEL GRAN LORD???¡¡¡NO, NADIE PUEDE!!!-era una voz fría, aguda y acompañada por una risa estridente-¡¡¡¡¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO, NO PODRÁS IMPEDIRLO!!NI TÚ NI EL VIEJO LOCO, JAJAJAJA!!!!!¡¡¡ACABRÉ CON TU FAMILIA, AMIGOS, TODO QUE TENGA QUE VER CONTIGO HASTA MATARTE!!!!JAJAJAJAJA!!!!  
  
Lily, cuando oyó esto, se quedó muy pálida, y se echó a llorar en un sofá que había cerca. James y Remus no sabían que hacer, y los profesores se despertaron de repente.  
  
-Venga Lilian, no te preocupes, aquí estarás protegida, y aquí aprenderás con James a dominar vuestros poderes de herederos.  
  
-¿En...snif... serio profesor?  
  
-Claro, empezareis estas navidades. Planeaba que empezarais en febrero, cuando esté todo listo, pero viendo como están ahora las cosas, veo que debemos empezar lo más antes posible.  
  
-Bueno, iros a descansar, que estaréis agotados.  
  
Nadie habló del howler que llegó. Otra vez pasó el tiempo, y las clases, Lily enseñó a Remus a levitar. Lo tuvo muy fácil porque él usaba a menudo la meditación. Lo dominaba perfectamente y podía hacer carreras de quien levitaba más rápido o más alto. Llegó el día antes de vacaciones. Fue a despedirse de Remus a Hogsmeade, a la estación del tren.  
  
-Cuídate, vale, lil,? ¿Quiero ver cuando vuelva que estás más guapa, más contenta y más poderosa que ahora, vale?  
  
-Claro que si. Toma Remus-entregándole un paquete-Es tu regalo de Navidad  
  
-Gracias Lil. Yo todavía no he comprado el tuyo, pero te lo enviaré, por lechuza el día de Navidad.  
  
-Si, vale Rem. Cuídate tú también. Ah, y toma, tengo otra cosa para ti.  
  
Le dio una fotografía. Estaban ellos dos, habían lanzado un hechizo a la cámara para que sacar sola las fotos. Lily estaba más bonita que nunca, con los ojos brillantes, y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba abrazada a Remus y los dos eran felices.  
  
-Gracias. Se la enseñaré a toda mi familia para que vean lo preciosa que eres. -Sonó el pitido de tren-Me tengo que ir ya. Se dieron un cálido abrazo, seguido de un dulce beso y se separaron. Vio como se iba su novio y como el tren se ponía en marcha, alejándose cada vez más. Fue caminando sola hacia el castillo. Presintió algo, se dio la vuelta, y...  
  
-buh  
  
-¡¡Ahhhhhh!!! James!!me asustaste!!!  
  
-La gran Lil, asustándose?  
  
-Si!!!Yo también soy humana, sabes?  
  
-mmmm...ya. Oye, que a Sirius se le ha escapado que le vas a dar clases esta Navidad.  
  
-Si, y que?  
  
-¿de qué son las clases?  
  
-Autolevitación.  
  
-pero eso no es un poder?  
  
-No, hasta los muggles pueden hacerlo. Ya le enseñé a Remus y lo domina perfectamente.  
  
-¿y me enseñarías a mi también?  
  
-¿para que?Para que lo vayas diciendo por el colegio?  
  
-No, un poder extra no me vendría mal.  
  
-Bueno, si tienes tiempo, de estar con nosotros y no con tu chica de cada tres días...  
  
-¿Que quieres decir? (¿Es que acaso no es obvio? Es encantador cuando se hace el tonto *____*!!!)  
  
-¿no ves como las tratas James?las utilizas para pasar un rato y ya. No me extraña que se queden llorando.  
  
-Eso no es asunto tuyo. Lo único es que estoy tratando de encontrar a mi chica ideal, eso es todo. Pero enseguida veo defectos y se que esa no es. Si ya te he hablado de eso  
  
-Bueno, dejemos de hablar de esto, que ya llegamos al castillo.  
  
-¿Que vas a hacer mañana Lil?  
  
-No se, toda la torre Gryffindor esta vacía, todos, sin excepciones se han ido a sus casas y solo estamos nosotros tres. Supongo que estaré sola todo el tiempo.  
  
-No, mujer, tú te vienes con nosotros. ¿qué nos diría Moony si descubriera que te hemos dejado sola?  
  
-No se...¿os pegaría un mordisco?  
  
-Puede,jajaja. Venga, pasaremos todos los días los tres juntos. Si total, que vamos a hacer.  
  
-Gracias James  
  
-¿Por que?  
  
-Por no dejarme sola estas navidades  
  
-De nada, chica,que para eso estamos los amigos.  
  
-Si.Aunque estés dejando tiradas a un montón de chicas, en realidad eres un gran amigo.  
  
-Claro Lil. Un gran amigo-suspiró con la mirada triste.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A:Ya se, es más corto de lo habitual, pero la inspiración iba y venía, y no sabía que escribir. Ahora, dejen reviews!!!y pronto veréis otro chap.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!  
  
Madrid, septiembre del 2003 


	9. De clases extras y de compras

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece: Solo lo hago por entretenimiento y no gano diner escribiendolo, por favor, no me demandeis.  
  
Respondiendo reviews...  
  
Ricitos-- Lily sabe que tiene gran corazón, pero tienes razón, él tiene que cambiar  
  
Gwenie Lupin--Que bien que ya estés aquí, me encantó el review tan largo quem mandaste!! Ya se ve que quieres quedarte con Remsie, pero...de momento es de Lily. ¿Y quién sabe? Como contesté en un review...un hijo de Remus también estaría muy guapo...Lily es muuuuuuy poderosa, y tiene muchos más poderes, es la perfección en persona (no tanto como eso, ejejeje)  
  
Laura o Alejandra--Gracias por tu review y esta vez no has tenido que esperar tanto, no? :)  
  
o^kata^o--- Claro que no se murio Jamesie-poh!!! Además, hay muchas vacaciones de navidad por delante para ellos...Pues sufrirá, si, pero luego habrá recompensa para él, no? Y lo de las manzanas y naranjas??  
  
Ale--Ya me han dicho que no sale mucho James en este fic, pero en los siguientes saldrá más a menudo :)  
  
chik Yahoo--De nada, si es que me hizo gracia Sirius-Comilón, Remus-Sabio, etc... Mi email es crjmadie@hotmail.com agregame al messenger si quieres. Y no se si se puede levitar, pero por ilusión, que no falte.  
  
Achapela---No te preocupes, que la inspiración ya volvió y aquí tienes el chap 8.  
  
¡GRACIAS A TODAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y NO OLVIDEIS DEJAR MAS!!!  
  
Y YA OS DEJO CON ESTE CHAP....  
  
Chap 8--Clases extras y de compras  
  
-Bueno, empecemos.  
  
Lily hizo un encantamiento para que en la habitación sonara música relajante (agua corriendo, amanacer en un bosque...ese tipo de música)  
  
-Bien, sentaos, con las piernas en mariposa, y concentraos.Respirad relajadamente  
  
-se puede?-Alguien llamó a la puerta.  
  
-Severus!!!llegas tarde, venga pasa.  
  
-¿qué hace aquí Snappy?  
  
-No lo llames así, Sirius, a él también le prometí dar clases de levitación. Tiene tanto derecho como vosotros.  
  
Black solo gruñó.Potter, no hizo nada de caso, e intentó relajarse más.  
  
-Sigamos.Cerrad los ojos, respirad relajadamente, escuchad como los sonidos de la naturaleza se funden con el entorno.  
  
Y dicho esto, Lily convirtió el aula en una pradera, con un arroyo, y el sol saliendo por el Este (normal, no?)  
  
-Cuando llegueis a la concetración y relajación máxima, ahi es cuando empezar..  
  
Algo la interrumpió. Un ronquido, dos...tres...cuatro...  
  
-Sirius!!Te estás quedando frito!!!!  
  
-Lo siento!!!Es que esto es tan relajante...  
  
-Sigamos. Concentraos bien. Respirad...Bien, Severus!!lo conseguiste!!!  
  
Todos abrieron los ojos, y vieron como Snape levitaba sentado unos pocos centímetros. Esto hizo que los otros dos se concentraran más y pusieron más esfuerzo.  
  
-Bravo, Jem!!!Tú también lo conseguiste.  
  
Sirius frunció el ceñó cuando escuchó esto y se concentró más.  
  
-Bien Sirius!!Ya sabeis todos lo principal.  
  
Black abrió sus ojos y no podía creerlo!!!estaba levitando!!!  
  
-Para de subir, Sirius!!  
  
-pero si no se bajar!!!Bájame Lily, por favor!!!!Tengo miedo!!!T__T  
  
Todos los presentes en la habitación no pudieron evitar reirse a carcajadas.Lily, le volvió a decir que se relajara, que sintiera su cuerpo más pesado... y fue bajando lentamente. Ya estaba a un metro del suelo, cuando perdió la concentración, y se cayó. Jem y Sev se rieron otra vez, mientras el se quejaba.  
  
-No te preocupes Sirius, los que tienen mayores problemas al principio son los que después de dominarlo lo hacen mejor.  
  
-Si??T__T  
  
-Si, no ves que tú has subido más que los demás?venga, ahora vámonos. La próxima clase será el miércoles aquí y a la misma hora.  
  
-Gracias, Lil  
  
-de nada Sev  
  
-por cierto, Lily, Dumbledore nos dijo que nos esperaba mañana para nuestra primera clase.  
  
-Ah, vale. Venga vamos para cenar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la cena...  
  
-Chicos-anunció Dumbledore-Ya se que somos muy pocos, pero el día de Navidad organizaré otro baile.No llegamos a 10, pero será otra fiesta que celebrar, de acuerdo? Podeis ir de traje de gala, como en el de Halloween. Bien, ahora a cenar.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la sala común:  
  
-Con quien ireis al baile?  
  
-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo, Lil?  
  
-No, James, la pelirroja irá al baile conmigo. ¿A que si?  
  
-Venga chicos, no os peleis.  
  
-¿Con quién vas a ir?  
  
-Pienso ir sola.  
  
-¡Eso si que no, para eso, irás con nosotros!  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Tendrás dos acompañantes.  
  
-Sip, te compartiremos.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Chicos, ya sabeis porque estais aquí, no?  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
-yo no -_-u Solo seguí a estos dos porque no quería quedarme solo con Snappy.  
  
-Vereis, los dos teneis casi todos los poderes en común,como el habla de los animales, el teletransporte y telekinesia que son los principales.Lily, me podrías decir cuáles dominas?  
  
-los 3 señor. Y casi todos los míos.  
  
-Pues entonces, me parece, que estas vacaciones, tú le enseñaras a james como dominarlos, y después de vacaciones, os enseñaré más a los dos, puesto que ambos teneis el suficiente poder para dominar cualquier don.os podeis ir, y recordad que dentro de poco es el baile de Navidad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-James, ven, vamos al bosque.  
  
-Al bosque?¿Por que, Lil?  
  
-Allí hay mucho animales, y podemos empezar a practicar.  
  
Se encontraron con un puffskein, que habló con Lily, y se puso delante de James.  
  
-le he dicho que nos ayude a dominar tu poder.Venga intenta hablar con ella  
  
James, miro a los ojos a ese puffskein...  
  
-hola, ¡como te llamas?  
  
Lily negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No, lo has dicho en nuestro idioma  
  
.Practico muchas veces, y ya era por la tarde cuando lo consiguió. Fueron hacia la lechucería, e intentó hablar con Loestrik, su lechuza. Y lo consiguió.  
  
-Bien!!!Ya puedo hablar con los animales!!!gracias Lil!!!  
  
-De nada, James, otro día seguiremos con la telekinesia.Por cierto, me acompañais mañana a hogsmeade a por regalos de Navidad?  
  
-Por supuesto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hogsmeade.  
  
-hey, mira eso de ahi!!!  
  
-El que??  
  
-Esa pluma de Águila real, con un surtido de toda clase de tinta!!!Es perfecto para Annie!!!Ven acompáñame a comprarlo!!  
  
-Comprar más??Pero si llevo toda la tarde cargando bolsas de todas tus compras!!! Bueno, venga entra...  
  
Espero fuera, aparte de que no cabía por la puerta por todas las bolsas que llevaba, no tenía ganas de ver a Lily comprar todos aquellos regalos. Salió con dos bolsas más  
  
-ya está, tengo todos los regalos.  
  
-Si? Pues menos mal, porque yo no puedo cargar más bolsas. Bueno, vamos a volver al castillo ya, no? Sirius nos estará buscando.  
  
-Pero mira que vestido más bonito!!!!  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-el verde de ahi!!Pero no puedo permitirme más caprichos. bueno, vámonos al castillo, eh?  
  
-Si, ¿por qué no vas un momento a las tres escobas?Sirius estará ahí, y yo que comprar una cosa en....Zonko!! si, eso.  
  
-Bueno..  
  
Cuando James volvió, estaba cargado con otra bolsa grandísima, pero no dijo nada a nadie sobre que era. Al día siguiente era el día de Navidad, y también el baile. Todos (diciendo todos contamos los diez alumno que había en total en hogwarts) estaba ansiosos por que empezara el esperado dia.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A¿Que os parece? Tengo pensado subir el chap 9 hoy mismo o mañana, pero todo depende de los reviews...  
  
¡¡DEJEN REVIEWS!!  
  
Madrid, 20 de septiembre del 2003  
  
21:05 PM 


	10. Blanca Navidad,baile y regalos

Disclaimer:Todos los personajes, (excepto las amigas de Lily y alguno más,)pertenecen a Rowling. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo entretenimiento, por favor, no me demandeis.  
  
Contestación Reviews:  
  
Ricitos: Espero que estés bien...hablando de lo q hablasmo, aquí no habrá ninguna declaración. James sufrirá en silencio de momento. Y tampoco infidelidad, asi q olvidate. Ya sabes que este chap 9 es mi favorito...digo yo que serán por los bailes, jejeje  
  
Gwenie_Lupin: Ya deduzco porque quieres juntar de una vez a Jem y Lil...pero todavía falta....Lil sigue siendo la novia de Remus... Y en cuanto a lo de la hija...actualiza tu fic que quiero leer todas esas ideas que se te han ocurrido en estas vacaciones!! Era tan obvio lo del vestido? N  
  
Chik Yahoo: No he visto que me agregaras el msn... :-( Ya se que los chap 7 y 8 eran cortos, pero este es más largo. Además no importa que sean cortos mientras actualice tan rápido como ahora, no? Jejeje Bueno, volveré a los chaps largos... :P  
  
Lady-Morgaine3--Que bien que te guste. ¿Vestido?¿Que vestido? Jejeje Ya lo vereis todos...En cuanto a tu petición, ya lo veré.A mi en esa época me caía bien Snape...pero bueno, ya inventaré algo. Solo tienes que esperar. Para tu pesar, en este chap sale un poco :P  
  
¡¡¡NO OS OLVIDEIS DE DEJAR REVIEWS!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 9--Blanca Navidad, baile y regalos.  
  
Y llegó el día esperado. Fue una típica blanca Navidad. Por la mañana, los tres amigos, se fueron a jugar con la nieve en los patios y jardines de Hogwarts....  
  
-Toma James!!!  
  
-Ouch!! Sirius, me has hecho daño!!  
  
mientras James gritaba a Sirius, no se dio cuenta de que cierta chica pelirroja, se le acercaba por detrás peligrosamente, con un montón de nieve entre sus guantes...  
  
-la próxima vez, Sirius, me las pagar...¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh!!!!fríaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!está fría...quítamela, quítamelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.  
  
Era divertido ver como James corría haciendo círculos, mientras se intentaba quitar toda la nieva que evans le metió por el cuello de la túnica y la capa.  
  
-Evansssss!!!! Tú si que me las pagarás!!!!  
  
Pero Evans, más lista, usó la teletransportación para librarse de él.  
  
-No es justo!!Dijimos que hasta que no lo dominara yo, tu no lo ibas a utilizar!!!  
  
-Bueno, vale, seré justa. -Y apareció-  
  
-Ya te tengo!!!, te vas a tragar tu nieve!!  
  
El resultado fue: que se llenaron los dos de nieve hasta las orejas, y terminaron en el suelo, James encima de Lily. Este se iba acercándose más, y la chica ya había cerrado los ojos...cuando una gran bola de nieve les cayó a los dos encima.  
  
-Sirius!!!  
  
-Jajajajaja!!! venid a por mi, si podeis!!!!  
  
Los dos corrieron a por él, no parecía que tuvieran quince años.Se lo pasaron a las mil maravillas.  
  
Comieron, y 4 horas antes del baile, la pelirroja anunció que se iba a preparar.  
  
-¿Te podemos acompañar?  
  
-Claro que no!!!  
  
-Solo queremos ver como se maquillan las chicas...  
  
-¿Es que quieres aprender, Black?  
  
-noooooo, solo tengo curiosidad como un bote de pintura negra en los ojos, y una barra de labios que sabe asquerosa, pueden hacer maravillas con las chicas...  
  
-¿Y cómo sabes que las barras de labios saben asquerosas?  
  
-mmmm..no se(si, seguro) pero queremos verte mientras te maquillas!!!  
  
-Bueno, entonces subid dentro de 3 horas.(¿Cómo puede permitir una cosa asi?)  
  
-Tres horas??¿Y que haces mientras?  
  
-Prepararme.- Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de si-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En la sala común...  
  
-prongs, se puede saber que intentabas hacer antes??  
  
-¿que?¿Cuándo?  
  
-Cuando estabas en la nieve con Lily. Estabas a punto de besarla!!!!Estás loco!!??!!!  
  
-Lo siento, me dejé llevar.Pero no sucedió nada, asi que déjalo  
  
-¿Cómo que lo deje? Es la novia de Remus, James, la n-o-v-i-a d-e r-e-m-u- s. Es la primera chica que le hace feliz, sabe su secreto y no huye de él. No le puedes hacer eso!!!  
  
-Ya lo se, Padfoot, pero es que encontré demasiado tarde a mi chica ideal. Remus se adelantó, y no puedo hacer nada porque es mi amigo.  
  
-¿tú crees que si saliera contigo la dejarías en menos de tres días?  
  
-No!!Claro que no!! Ella es diferente!!  
  
-Si, claro, ella es diferente!!también lo dijiste de María Neyver, Lucia Growmey y Natalie Kiersten!!!  
  
-Pero esta vez es de verdad!!!En serio, Padfoot!!! Además, mira quien fue a hablar, el que siempre la esta cogiendo en brazos.  
  
-James-dijo seriamente el de ojos azules- yo quiero a Lily, pero es una especie de cariño de hermano...¿cómo se dice esa palabra? Ah, si..fraternal. Yo no intento besarla, solo cogerla en brazos, como una niña pequeña, dándole cariño que parece que necesita. Es como mi hermana, James, y no quiero que la lastimes. Se ve muy fuerte, pero creo que que necesita un poco de cariño por parte de sus amigos.  
  
-Ya lo se!!!! pero no se por qué estamos discutiendo esto, si es la novia de Remus. Ella no se acercará a mi!!! Son felices, ella es feliz, mi amigo es feliz!!!Pues ya está!!!! Yo no me voy a poner entre ellos!!!Dejemos el tema ya, vale?  
  
-Si, vale. Venga, vamos a ir a ver como se maquilla esta chica, vale?  
  
-bueno, pero primero deberíamos cambiernos nosotros, no?  
  
-Uy,si, es verdad.Vamos  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Llaman a la puerta en la habitación de las chicas....  
  
-esperad, que estoy en el baño!!  
  
Pasaron y se sentaron en una de las camas, y esperaron. La pelirroja salió del baño solo con una toalla puesta.  
  
-Ô_Ô james, tu no puedes mirar esto-y le tapó los ojos.-  
  
-Que?? ¿Y tú si?Suéltame Sirius!!!  
  
Lily, mientras discutían se secó y se puso su vestido rojo.(el de regalo no...)  
  
-Venga, chicos, que ya esta, que ya me he puesto el traje  
  
-Bueno, ahora si puedes mirar Prongs.  
  
-Primero me hare el peinado. ¿Qué os gusta más?  
  
-Rizos, ondulaciones, un poco de todo  
  
-Que?O es una cosa o es la otra, James  
  
-Rizos, muuuuchos rizos  
  
Entonces, un secador se puso a trabajar, y terminó rápidamente, dejando a Lily guapísima.  
  
-Wow O_ô. Todo eso lo haces con un secador, pelirroja?  
  
-Si, claro  
  
-quiero ver como te pones el bote de pintura en los ojos.  
  
-Se llama Rimel, Sirius, no pintura.mira, se pone asi.  
  
-Wow!! yo quiero probar!!!  
  
-¿Tú?  
  
-Si, venga, anda, déjame probar  
  
-¬_¬ si eso te hace feliz...  
  
Sirius cogió el bote de pint...digo de Rimel, y cuando se volvió la cara...  
  
-¿Que os parece?¿A que estoy moníiiiisimo chicos?  
  
-Deja de hablar asi... ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!tienes las pestañas llenos de pegotes. Cierra los ojos fuerte que te lo voy a quitar.  
  
-Ay!!! me ha entrado la pintura en los ojos!! Escuece!!!!escueceeeee!!!  
  
Lily cogió un pañuelo y enseguida se lo quitó.  
  
-uffffff...gracias. Ahora la barra de labios.  
  
Lily saca un enorme maletin lleno de barras de labios.  
  
-Mira Sirius, no todas las barras de labios saben mal. Aquí hay con sabor a mora, fresa, naranja, fruta de la pasión, limón...hay de todo.  
  
Lily coge una barra (shine extrem, mi preferida) , mientras Sirius empieza a oler las barras.  
  
-Caray!! Ya se porque dice Moony que tus besos lo vuelven loco!!!No me extraña, con estos sabores en la barra de labios...y encima no tienen color, asi que no te deja toda la boca del color de la barra.  
  
Sirius se pone un poco en los labios y pone tono de nena:  
  
-Me quieres dar un besito, Prongs?  
  
-Quita, pervertido!!!!  
  
-Jajaja, venga quitate eso, Sirius, que yo ya estoy y necesito a mis dos acompañantes.Vamos a hacernos una foto de recuerdo. -Encantó la cámara y se hicieron un montón de fotos-y esto lo encantaré también (era una camara de video)  
  
Bajaron al baile, y las cámaras les seguía a todas partes.  
  
-lily, dile a esa cosa que deje de hacerme fotos.  
  
-Esta encantada para seguirnos y hacernos fotos a todos, no solo a ti, Black.  
  
La velada de aquella noche fue de lo más espectacular. Aunque solo había 10 alumnos se lo pasaron genial.  
  
-Hola, Lil  
  
-Severus!!Que bien que has venido!!  
  
-¿Quieres bailar?  
  
-pero alli está Carol...  
  
-Si, y sabes que? Ya es mi novia, lil, y todo gracias a ti!!!-La dio un beso en la mejilla-Y ahora, ¿quieres bailar?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Bailaron dos piezas, y luego bailó con todos los demás, hasta con el profesor Dumbledore. La cámara seguía haciendo fotos por todos los lados, y sorprendía los momentos más embarazosos, como cuando Black bailó con la joven McGonagall, y sin querer le agarró por el trasero. En ese momento la cámara pasaba por ahi (que casualidad) y tomó la foto del año. Lo mismo pasaba con la cámara de video.Los bailes con James, Sirius y Severus quedaron grabados en una cinta. Cuando volvieron, a la sala común, a la 1 de la mañana, ya estaban los regalos.  
  
-Tomad, esto es para vosotros dos.  
  
-y esto para ti.  
  
-Si, toma,esto para ti  
  
Cada uno abrió sus regalos y mientras lo abrían la cámara de fotos y la segunda cámara los estaban filmando. Lily recibió varios libros sobre podres de heredros, una capa bien bonita de seda natural de Annie, de Di recibió una pulsera, de plata, que se iluminaba de vez en cuando. Ponía:lee antes las instrucciones.De Marie, un sombrero que iba a juego con el último vestido que se compró y que había dicho días antes que le gustaba mucho.El regalo de Sirius fue poster de si mismo tamaño natural, mágico, asi que cuando lo mirabas, te guiñaba el ojo y te lanzaba besitos. (Hay que mencionar que en el poster solo tenía puesto una toalla, y parecía que acababa de salir del baño, porque tenía toda su larga cabellera chorreando por su cuerpo y ...ufff, dejémoslo ahi *___*)El regalo de James,(el vestido? Noooooo. Parecía tan obvio que no quise dejarlo asi) era un reloj de pulsera más bonito que había visto nunca, en las agujas estabaescrito el nombre de sus amigos y donde estaba en ese momento, y una nota que decía:Feliz navidad, Lil-Marie...ya habrán más regalos... Y el regalo de Remus todavía no llegaba. Supuso que llegaría por la mañana.  
  
Sirius recibió de Lily libros sobre la levitación, acompañados por un espejo de plata muy hermoso, con incrustaciones de esmeralda, parecía que te miraban los ojos de la pelirroja.Además, tu propia imagen te respondía, y también, a última hora le entregó tres botes d barra labial, que aunque al principio el joven puso mala cara, luego se paso todo el tiempo oliéndolos . De James una nueva túnica de gala y una caja llena de dulces de Honey dukes, de Holly una nota que decía:¿creías que te iba a regalar algo, Black? Pues vas listo!!!!jajajjajaja,u_uU qu mal esta esta chica- pensó él. También recibió muchos regalos, de parte de sus admiradoras y chicas con las que había salido. (:P jejeje)  
  
James, también recibió muchos regalos. Aparte de los de su familia, de Lily recibió un amuleto, bastante raro, esta dijo que luego le explicaría, aparte de varios libros sobre Gryffindor y un cáliz hecho de cristal esmeralda. De Sirius una nueva escoba, la nimbus 1000, recién salida al mercado. De sus admiadoras llegaron hasta tangas y ropa interior femenina.Se enfadó por estos regalos, y cuando reunió todos los de ese tipo, los echó a la chimenea mientras sus dos amigos reían de lo rojo que estaba.  
  
Lilian leyó la nota acompañada por el regalo de Holly: "Esta bonita pulsera de plata, te será muy útil, querida amiga. Cuando alguno de tus amigos diga alguna mentira, las piedras se volverán rojas y se iluminarán. Cuando preguntes algo y te respondan con la verdad, se iluminarán de verde.Pero eso no es todo, eh? Si dicen una mentira y tienes contacto con la person mentirosa, aparte de brillar en rojo, dará un buen calambrazo, depende de si la gravedad de la mentira dicha. Acuérdate de no decirle a nadie el secreto de la pulsera, y por cierto, a ti si se te permite decir mentiras" "Esto será muy útil" pensó después de leerlo. Se puso inmediatamente la pulsera.  
  
-Black!!Te gustaron mis barras labiales?  
  
-Claro que no!!Como se te ocurre regalarme a mi eso?  
  
La luz se volvió roja  
  
-Ey!!!Por qué brilla eso?  
  
-Holly dice que siempre brillará. Por lo menos en algunos momentos. Os tendreis que acostumbrar.  
  
-Bueno, si no hay más remedio...Pero sería más fácil que te la quitaras, no?  
  
-No!!!Porque es muy bonita, y además es el regalo de Holly!  
  
-Lil, ¿me explicas de qué va este amuleto y el cáliz?  
  
-Ah, si.Verás, funcionan conjuntamente, pero también por separado. El amuleto está hecho de cristal de arena, precisamente del centro del desierto del Sahara. Ves? Yo tengo uno igual, y según dice mi padre, están conectados. Si uno le pasa al otro, la piedra quemará, no tanto porque debe estar atada al cuello, pero sentirás calor, y hasta que no encuentres o sepas lo que le haya pasado a esa persona, no parará.Aparte de esta conexión, existen más, por ejemplo, solo con concentrarse, sabrás que está haciendo la otra persona. Si es algo muy privado, no te dejará ver. Hay más conexiones, pero no las averigüé todas.  
  
-pero..pelirroja...porqué le das esto a James y no a Remus?  
  
-Eso también lo pensé Black, pero debo regalarselo a una persona especial y ...  
  
-Pero -cortó Sirius-Remus es muy especial para ti, no?  
  
-Claro, Sirius, le quiero mucho, pero no me has dejado terminar.  
  
-Bueno, sigue.  
  
-Eso, debería regalárselo a una persona especial, Remus es muy especial, pero no puedo regalárselo a él porque el amuleto y el cáliz tiene demasiado poder para él. No quiero decir que sea débil, porque no lo es, es muy bueno, en Defensa y encantamientos, pero no me refiero a ese tipo de poder. Me refiero a un poder similar al que yo tengo, y el heredero de Gryffindor cumple las características.  
  
-Bueno, sigue con la historia.  
  
-Vale. A ver, el cáliz, es herencia de los Evans, cada miembro de la familia, al nacer se le entrega dos cálices y cinco cofres llenos de piedras preciosas. Tienen que ser del color de los ojos e la persona, por eso el espejo que te regalé Black, tiene esmeraldas. Cada regalo hecho pr los Evans tiene propiedades mágicas, o si no, al menos una piedra preciosa. Son tradiciones de mi familia.Pero solo regalo objetos con mis piedras a personas especiales para mi. James y tú sois mis mejores amigo, aparte de Remus , que también lo es. Por eso os regalo la piedra.  
  
-Pero yo no veo ninguna piedra en el amuleto, Lil  
  
-Es porque esta dentro, en el interior.  
  
-¿Y el cáliz?Porque me lo regalaste?  
  
-Porque va junto al amuleto. Tienes mucha suerte de tener ese cáliz James. Tiene propiedades mágicas interesantes, pero eso tienes que descubrirlo tú  
  
-Bueno, son historias interesantes. Espero poder descubrir el secreto de estos objetos. Lil, ponme el amuleto.  
  
Lily se lo puso, y mientras, llegaron 5 lechuzas. 3 eran para Lilian y los otras dos para los muchachos. Eran los regalos de Remus. A Lily le regaló un Jobberknoll y un bonito kneazle jaspeado. Abrió la carta que traían las lechuzas.  
  
Hola mi querida pelirroja:  
  
Te deseo una muy feliz Navidad y siento mucho no poder estar ahí contigo en estos momentos tan felices. Te doy dos regalos: uno es jobberknoll, seguramente el único animal con el que no podrás hablar.El otro es un kneazle, en cuanto lo vi en la tienda, me pareció que era ideal para ti. Espero que te gusten. Gracias por los libros y por el medallón. A través de las piedras parece que me miras tú. Volveré pronto.  
  
Te echo mucho de menos.  
  
Con Amor,  
  
Remus.J.Lupin  
  
P.D--Ya te conseguí licencia para el Kneazle.  
  
-Chicos!!!Mirad!!Un kneazle* y un jobberknoll**!!!Les llamaré Yarven y Mayris n______n  
  
La chica acarició suavemente al kneazle, y le dijo unas cuantas palabras cariñosamente. Cuando Yarven lo escuchó, saltó al regazo de la chica y de ahi no se movió n todo el tiempo. En cambio, el pájaro se quedó quietecito en la cabeza del kneazle.  
  
A Sirius, Remus leregalo un bozal, y una silla de montar. En la nota ponía. El bozal es para que mantengas tu boca cerrada, o si no tú, Snuffles. La silla de montar es para que mi novia se sienta mas cómoda cuando la cojas.  
  
A James le regaló un libro: Diario de Godric Gryffindor. En la nota estaba escrito:James, encontré esto en la biblioteca de mi casa. Leelo, y sabrás porque.  
  
Vieron los regalos y se acomodaron en el sofá, Lily en medio de los chicos y con Yarven y Mayris en el regazo. Los tres acurrucados en el sofá, los dos chicos abrazando a la jovencita de en medio, mientras unos elfos domesticos los cubrían con mantas. Un gran cuadro, que quedará grabado en fotos, y en una cinta de video que se olvidaron de apagar y que no descubrirían todo lo que grabó hasta unos días después.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: Que bonito!!!! personalmente, lo de los regalos lo tuve muy dificil, menos mal que mi amiga gemuky, me ayudó. Muchas gashias!!! Gema!!! Por cierto, este fic es más largo en recompensa por los 2 ultimos bastante cortos. Aunque suficiente recompensa es que actualice rápido, no?  
  
*Kneazle: Para los que no sepan que es:Criatura parecida al gato, con orejas y cola parecidos a un león.Independientes e inteligente, pero se puede llegar a encariñar con un magoo una bruja. Se necesita licencia para tenerlo.  
  
**Jobberknoll:Pájaro azul moteado que no emite ninngún sonido hasta el fin de su vida, que reproduce todo lo oído hasta ese día.Las plumas de este anima se utilizan en sueros de la verdad y pociones desmemorizantes.  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!! 


	11. Empezando mal el año

Disclaimer:nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes y todo lo demás (menos algunos que son de mi propia cosecha)pertenecen a Rowling, que no la perdonaré por desaparecer (porque me niego a creer que haya muerto) a uno de mis personajes favoritos.  
  
Contestando reviews:  
  
Gwenie_Lupin: Gracias por animarme... No resolvi nada, bueno, un poco si, pero ahora no se si estar contenta o enfadada... ya te contaré cuando te conectes... Hazlo pronto, por favor. En agradecimiento por escucharme, te dedicaré un chap... pero este no porque es un poco triste... mejor el siguiente. Y contestando a tus preguntas, no te deberías preocupar porque a Sirius le gusten los labiales... es para darle un poco de humor al día. El cáliz... todavía no lo se, ya buscare algo... jejeje. Y los de Snape... pues no se, prefiero que sea así a que está fastidiando a todos los demás... y aquí habrá más sufrimiento todavía... no tanto para James...  
  
o^kata^o: Ya me extrañaba que o me enviases review... XD pero me alegro que estés de vuelta. En cuanto a lo del lápiz labial... no te preocupes, pero es que Sirius siempre es el más indicado para hacer reir...algo a si como Shin-chan a lo grande y más guapo, jejeje.  
  
Chik Yahoo!: Bueno, que decirte aparte de lo que te dejé en un review de tu fic... Me encanta tu historia y quiero que la continues pronto... Va ser un J/L/Rl?No...no creo porque a Remus parece que le gusta Helen...Ss tampoco, porque me parece un poco antipático... entonces? Espero que resuelvas mi duda pronto, eh?  
  
Lady Morgaine3: Bueno, ya se que todo el mundo creía que le regalaría el vestido... por eso lo cambié... Y en cuanto lo del beso...James tendrá más de una oportunidad en los próximos capítulos...Lee lo que sucede en este y verás. XD Por cierto, a ti te gustan los J/L/Rl? Porque como esta es una de tantas historias donde primero lían a Lily con Remus... Jejeje, Vamos, una de tantas historias de los Merodeadores, no?  
  
Achapela: eres la única que ha dicho eso...y me alegra que lo hayas mencionado... pero no saldrá hasta unos cuantos capítulos más adelante... Después de un capítulo donde todos están alegres...tocará uno de lo contrario, no? (más sufrimiento, vamos. Pero no para James...)  
  
Gracias por vuestros reviews!! y DEJAD MÁS!!!  
  
Ricitos: me prometiste un review... :(  
  
Chap 10---Empezando mal el año.  
  
Y llegó año nuevo. Lil impartió sus clases de levitación, ella y James empezaron las clases con el profesor Dumbledore, y ya manejaban varios poderes, Mayris siempre estaba en el hombro de Lily, y nunca se separaba de ella, al igual que Yarven, que siempre estaba a tus pies. Aparte de Lily, el único al que Yarven soportaba, era a James, porque podía hablar con él. Cuando Sirius se acercaba, se ponía como una fiera, pero Lil lo calmaba.  
  
Dos días antes de que terminaran las vacaciones, la profesora mcGonagall la llamó porque tenía una noticia importante que darle.  
  
-Feliz año nuevo, profesora.  
  
-Igualmente, señorita Evans. Siéntese, por favor, es mejor que esté sentada.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo malo, profesora?  
  
-Me temo que si, señorita. Sus... snif....sus padres, celebrando... snif... año nuevo... fueron atacados... snnif por ..por Lord Voldemort... señorita... murieron en el acto... lo siento.... snif...tanto.  
  
Lily no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Sus padres? ¿Las personas que más la querían habían muerto?Y todo por su culpa!!!  
  
-Tiene permiso para una semana y media, ir al entierro y al funeral, y debe....snif....arreglar asuntos de herencia con...snif...su hermana Petunia. Le...snif...sugiero que lleve a un acompañante, profesor o alumno...snif...para que no esté sola, y pueda volver....snif...bien al colegio. ¿Quiere que se lo diga al señor Potter o ....snif al señor Black?  
  
-A James, por favor.  
  
-Partirán esta ...snif..misma tarde hacia Londres. Avisaré al señor...snif..Potter para que haga su maleta. Puede...snif....retirarse. No espere,...snif..le acompaño e...snif informaré al señor Potter..snif...él podrá protegerla.  
  
Lilian salió del despacho con la mirada perdida, acompañada por la profesora que iba sollozando. Llegaron a la sala común de gryffindor donde estaban los dos alumnos jugando al snap explosivo. Lily fue directamente a su habitación a preparar la maleta.  
  
-Chicos, os tengo que dar una noticia. Es sobre los padres de la señorita Evans. Murieron trágicamente, anoche en una fiesta, a manos de Voldemort. Señor Potter, ella quiso que usted la acompañara al entierro, al funerral y arreglar unos asuntos familiares. Es por protección. Suba a preparar su maleta.  
  
Mientras, bajaba Lily, hablando con Yarven. Le entregó unos papeles a la profesora y el gato a Sirius.  
  
-Profesora estos son mis deberes de todas las asignaturas.Espero que se lo entregue a los profesores correspondientes.Sirius,amigo, toma a Yarven, no me puedo llevar, pero no te preocupes, le pedí que no te hiciera nada. James, estás ya?  
  
-Si, Lil. ¿nos vamos?  
  
-Bien, muchachos, tened cuidado. Os alojareis en tu casa, Evans. Está vacía, pues tu hermana no va allí desde que se casó. Volved cuando podais, ok? Sois los alumnos más aventajados, asi que perfectamente podreis perderos dos semanas de clase.  
  
-Ehm...profesora...podría decirle a Remus y a Holly cuando lleguen lo que pasó? No tengo ganas de hablarlo yo.  
  
-Está bien, señorita Evans.  
  
Mientras hablaba McGonagall hablaba, Sirius le susurró a James:  
  
-Ten cuidado con lo que haces a Lil, eh? No cometas tonterías que puedan hacer daño a Remus o a Lil  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
En el tren hacia Londres...  
  
-Lil, siento mucho lo de tus padres.  
  
-no pasa nada, James, Voldemort ya lo avisó.Tenía que habérles dicho que tuvieran cuidado.  
  
-Lil, no fue culpa tuya.  
  
Por primera vez desde que oyó la noticia, la pelirroja, se echó a llorar, a los brazos de su amigo. Estuvo todo el rato así, hasta que se durmió, protegida por los brazos de James.  
  
-Lil,-la zarandeó suavemente-venga despierta, vamos a llegar enseguida a King Cross.  
  
-mmm...vale.ve cogiendo tú el equipaje.  
  
Llegaron a la estación de tren de king Cross.Ya estaban en el mundo muggle.Un mundo familiar para ella y desconocido para él. Todo el mundo los miraba y el pobre chico no sabía porque. (claro, si llevaban las túnicas de hogwarts puestas y cargando baúles...por muy años 70 q fueran, no puede evitarse las miradas)  
  
-¿cómo vamos a ir hasta tu casa? ¿Saco mi escoba y vamos volando?  
  
-¡Claro que no!Ellos normalmente noo ven a gente volando en escobas! Mira ahi hay un cajero automático. Voy a sacar dinero de mi cuenta.  
  
-¿Cuénta?¿Que cuenta? ¿Esa máquina?  
  
-Si.  
  
James miró todo el procedimiento y se asombró que de estar media hora pulsando botones les dieran unos papelitos.  
  
-Tanto pulsar y tanto pulsar y solo te dan papeles sucios?  
  
-James, estos papelitos sucios que tu dices, son dinero muggle.Vamos, ahora cogeremos un taxi. ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TAXIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Ey!!¿Por qué me gritas?  
  
-Para que pare el taxi  
  
-¿Esa cosa con ruedas?  
  
-Si,venga entra, que nos llevará a mi casa. Y durante el trayecto no hables nada de nuestro mundo, eh?No, mejor no hables nada.  
  
- u_u de acuerdo...  
  
-(al taxista) A Canterbury's avenue, por favor. (El coche se pone en marcha y James flipando)  
  
-¿Está segura de que la dirección es correcta, señorita?  
  
-Si. Yo soy Marie Evans.  
  
-¿Una de las hijas de los condes Evans?  
  
-Exacto. Soy la menor.  
  
-Siento mucho la pérdida de sus padres. Todo Londres hará una conmemoración el día 5, pasado mañana, después del entierro. Irá señorita?  
  
-Claro que si. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi detestable hermana Petunia. Desde que se casó con el Barón Dursley se ha vuelto arrogante y presumida. Aunque ya lo era antes.  
  
-Tiene razón condesa. Menos mal que usted es agradable. Pero a mi entender ¿no estaba usted en un internado?  
  
-Si, pero volví para organizar todo esto.  
  
-Ya hemos llegado.  
  
-¿Cuánto es?  
  
-4 libras.  
  
-Tome y quedese con el cambio.  
  
-Gracias, señorita. Adios y buenas tardes.  
  
Despues de abrir la puerta con 5 llaves diferentes, entran en la mansión Evans.  
  
-Bienvenida, Lady-Marie.  
  
-Alfred, te he dicho desde niña que no me llames Lady. Mira te presento a James Potter.  
  
-Encantado,sir.  
  
-Llameme James, por favor.  
  
-Por supuesto. Marie, es este tu novio?  
  
-No, es uno de mis mejores amigos, Alfred, no mi novio. Él está pasando unas tranquilas vacaciones que no quiero interrumpir. James, mira la casa si quieres.  
  
-Wow!!!Qué grande!!!  
  
-Si, y ahora es mía, me correspode como herencia, esta casa y todo perteneciente al mundo mágico.Como la casa de Hogsmeade y los terrenos de alli. Aunque esta casa..no se si iré mucho por aquí, me recuerda tanto a mis padres... Pero tampoco pienso dejársela a Petunia.Ya es media tarde,iremos mañana al notario y a arreglar las cosas del funeral. Me acompañarás?  
  
-Por supuesto, para eso he venido, Lil  
  
-Bueno, voy a hacer la cena, Marie, James, me retiro. La cena estará preparada a las 9 en punto.  
  
-James, ve a instalarte en la habitación que quieras.  
  
-Ok, cual es tu habitación?  
  
-En el primer piso, el pasillo de la derecha, la tercera puerta a la izquierda.  
  
-Está bien, entonces yo me instalaré en la de enfrente.  
  
-Vale. El baño está al lado de tu cuarto.  
  
-Me iré preparando para la cena. ¿Dónde está el comedor aquí?  
  
-En esta planta, la baja el salón más grande.  
  
-¿Quieres que lleve tus maletas a tu habitación?  
  
-Si, por favor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James subió las escaleras. Contó los cuartos:  
  
-Este debe ser el de Lily.  
  
Entró, y vio un cuarto gigantesco, propio de una adolescente:las paredes llenas de famosos, unos aparatos muy raros encima del escritorio, una chimenea con un saco de polvos flu al lado, y una cama con dosel.Después entró en la suya:Era igual que la de su amiga, solo que era de invitados y solo había los imprescindible: la enorme cama con dosel, la chimenea, el escritorio y otro aparato muggle.  
  
-Bastante acogedor.  
  
Deshizo las maletas, colocó la ropa en el armario, y después fue al baño. Eramuy completo, había hidromasaje-ducha, jacuzzy, todo mágico. Se acomodó en el jacuzzy y lo llenó de espuma. Llegó el momentó de salir, pero se dio cuenta de algo.  
  
-¡¡LIL!!  
  
Alarmada por el grito que pegó James, subió rapidamente las escaleras, encontrándose la cabeza de James asomada por la puerta del baño.  
  
-Esto...Lil. Me podrías traer una toalla? (sonrojado)  
  
-Eh...si, por supuesto. Espera un momento.  
  
Fue a un cuarto y enseguida volvio.  
  
-Toma. Cuando te cambies, ve al comedor que ya está lista la cena.  
  
-Ok. Gracias.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James bajó al salón, y se encontró con una buena cena, pero sencilla. Se sentaron y empezarón a comer. Hablaron un poco sobre lo que ibam a hacer al día siguiente, y como pasarían esas dos semanas.  
  
-Oye Lil, ¿porque m elegiste para que te acompañara yo, porque no Remus que ya estaba en Londres?  
  
-Si querría unos días románticos supongo que lo hubiera elegido a él. Pero necesitaba a alguien fuerte  
  
-Remus es fuerte  
  
-Si, sobre todo cuando hoy es luna llena, no?Te necesitaba justamente a ti Jem. Tú puedes protergenos.  
  
-Gracias  
  
-De nada,pero es la simple verdad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Los días siguientes fueron pasando. Se hizo el funeral y el entierro.James, siempre estaba al lado de ella, que en ningún momento del proceso lloró. Ninguna lágrima salía por sus ojos. Ya tuvo bastante en el tren.Así pasó una semana. Vivían en la casa como muggles, y se unieron mas. Solo faltaba ir al notario, por lo de la cuestión de la custodia de Lily.  
  
-Bien señorita Evans, como es usted menor de edad, alguien tiene que encargarse de usted, por lo menos en verano,no es cierto?  
  
-Si, yo asisto a un internado todo el curso.  
  
-Según documentos adjuntos al testamento que sus padres hicieron cuando usted nació (15 años tiene el documento), dice que no tienen que darla en adopción, sino encargarla solo en verano a Grace McDouglas, gran amiga de su madre. Aquí están su dirección actual.No hay nada másque arreglar.Se puede ir, señorita. Gracias por todo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fueron en el camino, hablando:  
  
-¿Cómo será la señora McDouglas? Si era amiga de mi madre, tiene que ser buena...  
  
-Lo es-dijo James totalmente serio-  
  
-James, que te pasa? Estás muy serio.No van a adoptarme, solo pasaré el verano con esa señora.  
  
-Ellos  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Son ellos Lily, no solo esa señora. el testamento es de hace 15 años, se casó McDouglas.  
  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
  
-Porque Grace McDouglas es el nombre de soltera de mi madre.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
N/A: Que mala soy!!! jejeje Tenía ganas de continuerlo, pero lo haré en otro chap. DEJAD MUCHOS REVIEWS, si es asi, lo subiré mucho antes. 


	12. Aclaraciones, vida a lo muggle, cartas y

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Pertenece a Rowling, que la odio por desaparecer a uno de mis personajes favoritos. Yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.  
  
Ricitos: Ara si que te perdono, solo porque me has dejado 2 reviews... que si no... Jejeje. Infidelidades? Todavía habrá muchas ocasiones, pero yo estoy mas en favor a la amistad, y también estoy a favor de que no me maten todas las fans de Remsie porque sufre mucho... XD... A James, yo, personalmente, no le veo mucho el cambio.. es solo que están solos... y que está sufriendo el pobre... y lo de las vacaciones... no se, algo ya tengo planeado, no te creas... y escoge a James porque cree que es lo mejor, nada + ( de momento)  
  
Lils: ¿Q porque? Pues porque no sabe como se lo tomara Lily, y porque todavia esta procesando que va a pasar las vacaciones en su casa.  
  
Gwenie_Lupin: tonto?James? Por olvidarse la toalla? Yo creo que no...es más bien...ADORABLE...jejeje. Gracias por darme un nombre para el mayordomo, aunq l apellido todavia no se q poner... :P Bueno, todavia queda para que pasen el verano juntos... ya se vera. Y sí, decidí hacer la historia como te dije, basadas en sucesos...  
  
Chik_yahoo!: bueno, me gustó tu fic, y aquí tienes otro chap del mío. Es uno de mis favoritos, disfrútalo.  
  
Achapela: que bien que te esté gustando, y bueno, para lo del verano falta muuuucho... jejeje  
  
LauraOAlejadra: Gracias por dejarme review!!! ya se que soy mala , jajaja, pero que se le va a hacer...  
  
DEDICO ESTE FIC A TODOS LOS QUEDEJAIS REVIEWS, EN ESPECIAL A GWENIE, POR APOYARME TODOS ESTOS DÍAS DE BAJA MORAL. BESOS, WINTER'S FAIRY  
  
DEJEN REVIEWS Y DISFRUTEN DEL CHAP  
  
Chap 11--Aclaraciones, vida a lo muggle, cartas y...  
  
-Que?  
  
-Eso mismo, mi madre es Grace McDouglas.  
  
-No me lo puedo creer!!Pasaré el verano con amigos!!!  
  
Le dio un abrazo a James, y este lo aceptó. Pensaba:Cuando Sirius se entere, me va a matar....  
  
-Bien, ya está arreglado todo, James, quieres que volvamos a Hogwarts o quieres una semana de diversión muggle en Londres?  
  
-Eso no se pregunta, tengo que divertirte un rato para que te olvides de todas las preocupaciones, así que: diversión como muggles!  
  
-Venga, vamos a comer a un McDonald!!  
  
-McDonald? Que es eso?  
  
-El restaurante más popular de comida rápida  
  
-Ok. Me tienes que enseÀ9Àar mas cosas del mundo muggle.  
  
-ÀÀTÀCÀ no cogiste estudios muggles?  
  
-Si, pero es que por el momento no hay profesor...  
  
-Bueno, esta experiencia te ayudara...  
  
Llegaron e hicieron la larga fila que habÀ1Àa en el local. Cuando era el turno de ellos, Lily pidió;À por los 2  
  
-hola, quiero dos cuartos de libra, 2 cocacolas medianas, con patatas fritas. Y de postre un batido de chocolate, grande, para los 2.  
  
-Tome, son 6 libras  
  
pagó;À, y se sentaron en una mesa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Mmmm...esto está delicioso!!!  
  
-¿Verdad que si?  
  
-¿Y esa bebida que es?  
  
-Es un batido de chocolate. Toma esta pajita, que lo vamos a compartir.  
  
-Esta riquísimo!!!  
  
Siguen tomando el batido, (como una parejita) y pasa por ahí una gitana vendiendo flores.  
  
-¿Una rosa para su bella novia, joven?  
  
-¿por qué no? Deme esa de ahí.  
  
-Gracias por comprarme la flor. En gratitud de eso, les leeré la mano gratis.  
  
Mira la mano de James, murmura unas palabras y luego mira la de Lily.  
  
-Veo que de momento son amigos...muy buenos amigos. Tienen el destino escrito y no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo. están destinados a hacer algo grandioso juntos, que derrotará al más poderoso... No veo mucho más...  
  
-Muchas gracias  
  
-De nada, chiquilla, -le susurraba al oído- pero yo que tú, en cuestión de amor abriría más los ojos. Tu novio, es muy cariñoso contigo, puede ser el mejor de los novios, pero no es para ti. Tu amor verdadero esta más cerca de lo que tu crees.  
  
Luego se acercó a James y le dijo al oído también:  
  
-Muy hermosa la chiquilla... veo que te fijaste en ella. Él es tu amigo... pero no podrá hacer nada contra el destino... Deja pasar un tiempo, cambia de actitud en cuanto a las chicas, y verás como tu más profundo deseo se cumplirá...  
  
Dicho esto, la gitana se fue, dejando a los dos jóvenes pensativos...  
  
-Lily, ¿a ti que te dijo?  
  
-Pues que abra los ojos en cuestión de amor. No se lo que querría decir eso...(N/A:que corta la niña, para ser tan poderosa)Yo estoy bien con Remus. ¿Y a ti?  
  
-Que haga algunos cambios. Ah, toma esto es para ti (dándole la rosa)  
  
-Gracias.  
  
-Amarilla, significa la amistad eterna. ¿Y ahora a donde vamos?  
  
-¿Te apetece que regresemos a casa y vayamos a mi piscina?  
  
-¿Piscina?  
  
-Ya lo verás, pero primero te tendremos que comprar un traje de baño. Eso por lo menos sabrás lo que es, no?  
  
-Uno de esos calzoncillos que sirven para mojarse?  
  
-Si, exacto. Vamos a ese centro comercial.  
  
Fueron a comprarse los trajes de baño, James uno normalillo, de color azul marino y Lily un bañador verde y un bikini (dos piezas) de color rojo. Luego regresaron a casa y Lily se metió directamente a la piscina, saltando del trampolín más alto. James, sin embargo, solo miraba desde fuera como nadaba, pero en lo que mas se fijaba era en lo ajustado que le quedaba el bikini rojo a la pelirroja de ojos verdes...  
  
-James!!Ven conmigo!! Vamos!  
  
Pero es que...  
  
-¿Que? No me digas que no sabes nadar?  
  
-Es que en el mundo mágico, hacemos un hechizo para flotar y nadar solos, pero realmente... ningún mago sabe...  
  
-Bueno, yo te enseñaré, ven aquí, que en esta parte haces pie.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Venga, James. Amárrate al bordillo de la piscina y empieza a agitar las piernas. Levanta el estómago. No así no, venga que yo te agarro de la cintura para que no te hundas. Vamos a nadar a más profundo.  
  
-Pero no se...  
  
-Yo te sujeto de la cintura James.  
  
-Pero es que...  
  
-¿Acaso no confías en mi?  
  
-La vida te confiaría.  
  
-Pues entonces... Venga  
  
Al notar las manos de Lily en su cintura, no se tranquilizó nada, al contrario sentía las mariposas en su estómago. Intentó nadar, pero estaba muy nervioso. Sintió como se hundía... se hundía todavía más... Y de repente no podía respirar. Veía todo agua alrededor... cerró los ojos... podía oír a Lily gritando, pero no entendía el que... ¿Dónde estaba?... ¿Que estaba pasando?  
  
Sintió aire fresco entrar por su boca y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio era una alucinación? Lily, haciéndole la respiración artificial! Echó todo el agua que había tragado, y sintió el abrazo de Lily, que estaba sollozando.  
  
-No te debería haber soltado!!!He estado a punto de perderte a ti también James...  
  
-Venga Lily (estaba todo rojo, por la falta de aire y por el estrecho abrazo de la chica) no llores... No es culpa tuya... es solo que estaba nervioso... No llores...  
  
-¿Pero tu estas bien? Te veo un poco rojo... será por la falta de aire...(N/A: si, seguro que por la falta de aire... ¿Quién se cree eso? Aparte de que lo dije antes, jeje) entremos ya en casa...  
  
Entraron a la casa, y cada uno se duchó. Cuando terminaron, se reunieron en el salón, donde les esperaba un montón de lechuzas.  
  
-Mira James!!Son cartas de todos!Vamos a leerlas:  
  
Querida Lil:  
  
Siento mucho lo de tus padres. Sabes que puedes contar nosotros para lo que quieras, verdad? Espero que te tomes un descanso, ya que te estabas agobiando un poco entre las tutorías, tus deberes y ayudando a los demás. Aprovecha a poner tus asuntos y pensamientos en orden. Aquí las cosas están tristes sin vosotros: Sirius no tiene ganas de discutir con Holly, Remus está bajando las notas, Peter desaparece mucho más... y Holly... ella es la que se ocupa de animarnos a todos.  
  
Os esperamos, besos y abrazos,  
  
Annie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Querida Pelirroja:  
  
Te doy mi pésame por lo ocurrido con tus padres. Eran conocidos en todo Londres, mágico o muggle. Fue en realidad una gran pérdida. Por favor, no intentes hacer ninguna tontería contra Voldemort, estamos muy preocupados por vosotros. Remus está muy triste, vagando por los pasillos con la mirada perdida, Holly y yo no discutimos y Yarven no está aquÀ1À. No te preocupes, desde que te marchaste en el tren no se ha movido de la estación, y lo mismo con Mayris, que está siempre sobre la cabeza de Yarven. Los habitantes del pueblo se encargan de alimentarlos. Intentamos traerlos a Hogwarts, pero se nos echaron encima y no pudimos. Solo a Remus no le arañó, pero tampoco se dejó coger. Espero que estás entrenando tus poderes, y que te lo pases bien, olvídate de tus problemas unos días  
  
Te echamos de menos. Tu amigo  
SIRIUS  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mi querida Lil:  
  
No se que decirte. Siento muchísimo lo de tus padres y me gustaría estar contigo en esos momentos, mi princesa. No sabes lo melancólico que está esto sin ti, sin tu alegría y sin tus hermosos ojos verdes. En cuanto llegué a Hogsmeade y no te vi, solo a Yarven, me temé que algo fuera mal, que te hubiera pasado a ti. Pero fue muy mala la noticia que recibimos. Holly estuvo llorando en la habitación, nadie lo sabe, la descubrí y enseguida me retiré. Sirius come muy poco, y casi no gasta bromas, y yo... yo no se que decir. Solo que te echo de menos, pero espero que vuelvas centro de poco. Lo importante es que estés bien. Cuídate mucho, mi niña  
  
Con mucho amor,  
Remus ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lil:  
  
Soy Severus. Carol y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti. Cuando nos enteramos de la noticia, nos sorprendimos bastante... Tu madre era excelente aurora... Carol lloró y lloró y si digo la verdad, yo también lloré un poco al sentir como estarías tú en estos momentos tan difíciles. Esperamos verte pronto, todavía no te dimos nuestro regalo de Navidad. Muchos besos, de tus amigos  
carol y Sev  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola Lil!  
  
Espero que estés bien. Yo solo te escribo una carta rápida, no quiero parecer pesada, porque todo lo que quería decir están en las cartas de los demás. Pero quiero que te cuides y vuelvas pronto. Estarás utilizando mi pulsera, no? Algo querrás saber de James. Puedes utilizarla, para eso te la regalé.  
  
Holly  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
James:  
  
Soy Remus. No se si te esperabas esta carta, pero eso da igual ahora mismo. Te escribo para, aparte de saber que estás bien, agradecerte que estés al lado de Lily en estos momentos y la cuides. Eres un gran amigo. Un hermano para mi. No te menosprecies en este momento porque Lily reciba más cartas, es sólo que le queremos dar nuestro cariño desde aquí.  
  
Esperando que volvais,  
Remus  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Querido James:  
  
Supongo que estareis bien. Acompaña a Lily todo lo que puedas y no la pierdas de vista en ningún momento. Tememos que haga alguna tontería, como vengarse de Voldemort. Cuidate tú tambien, eh? Os echamos de menos todos. Os traigo los deberes de toda la semana. No hace falta que los hagais, pero es bueno que os pongais al dia.  
  
Besos y abrazos,  
Annie  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Querido Prongs:  
  
aquí esta tu querido amigo Sirius. Bueno, aparte de decirte que os lo paseis bien y os cuideis, te vuelvo a avisar de que más te vale que no le hayas hecho nada malo a Lil (Tu ya me entiendes) Pienso que estais demasiado tiempo juntos...Dos semanas viviendo solos a lo muggle es demasiado y no debe ser muy bueno. Pero esperamos que te encargues de animar a nuestra pelirroja y que la distraigas un poco.  
  
Recuerdalo:  
  
Sirius  
  
#~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Después de que leyeran las cartas, entró Alfred con las bandejas de comida para la cena. Se sentó a su lado, y dijo:  
  
-Marie, tengo que recordarle que es su deber hacer un baile de honor a sus difuntos padres.  
  
-Fred, tienes razón. Lo celebraremos mañana mismo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Subieron a sus cuartos, pero antes de entrar, James le dijo a Lily:  
  
-Como sabía que celebrarías un baile, te aconsejo que vayas al desván.  
  
Dicho esto, cerró la puerta, dejando a la chica bastante confundida. Como tenía mucha intriga, subió al ático, lo que encontró ahí fue una sorpresa. Había un maniquí, y tenía puesto...el vestido que quería, el de Hogsmeade. Había una nota pinchada en el vestido con un alfiler. Decia:  
  
Para Lil-Marie... Te prometí más regalos. Espero que te guste, ya que está hecho a medida. ¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el baile de mañana?  
  
Con mucho cariño,  
  
Tu James Potter.  
  
N/A:ohhhh me encanta!!!! Y habrá otro baile!!! mmmm, solo os digo lo de siempre... DEJAD REVIEWS, MUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!!!  
  
bESOS WINTER'S FAIRY 


	13. Otro baile y vuelta a las clases

Disclaimer: Lo mismo desde el primer chap  
  
Contestando reviews:  
  
Pao Bloom: Gracias por tu review!! No te preocupes, me encanta escribir, así que seguiré la historia, aunque tenga que buscar la inspiración en el fondo del mar... jejeje  
  
Laura o Alejandra: Si ya hable contigo en el msn!!! jejeje, dijiste q t encantaba mi fic sin saber quien era? Aquí tienes el siguiente chap.  
  
Lady Morgaine3: tu? Un genio? I don't believe it..:P Es broma... pero dije que ya saldría el vestido...  
  
Gwenie_Lupin: Q review más largo!!! En cuanto a la gitana... no se, tal vez, pero todavía no lo tengo claro. Ya tengo pensado lo de la pulsera, no te preocupes. Y lo de Holly, y Sirius...es secundario, pero pasará. Queda uno. Estaras muy contenta. Antes de una semana seguro que lo leerás. Bueno, y respecto a lo otro.. ya te contare  
  
Chap 12: Otro baile y vuelta a las clases.  
  
#~~~#  
  
Cuando Lily vio el vestido y la nota, estuvo a punto de llorar de emoción. Bajó las escaleras, dejó el vestido en su habitación y fue al cuarto de James. Golpeó la puerta, pero nadie respondía. Abrió con cuidado la puerta, y se encontró con un James dormido. "Le daré las gracias mañana" lo arropó y se fue de la habitación.  
  
#~~#  
  
Al día siguiente todos estaban muy ocupados: Alfred preparando la comida para los invitados, Lil limpiando la casa, y James arreglando trastos útiles. Así pasó la mañana en la mansión Evans. Por la tarde, todos se fueron preparando. Lily encantó de nuevo las cámaras y salió por la puerta. (esto me quedo un poco... no se. Es obvio que salió por la puerta, no?)  
  
#~~#  
  
Ya regresaban. Estaban en el expreso de hogwarts. Uno miraba a la ventana, el paisaje, y su compañera dormía, con expresión preocupada. Llegaron a la estación, donde les esperaba un extraño gato y un peculiar pájaro. Se les echaron encima, y fueron andando al castillo, donde la profesora McGonagall les esperaba, para llevarlos al despacho del director.  
  
#~~#  
  
-Supongo que todo os fue bien, no?  
  
-Si, señor.  
  
-He oído que una gitana os predijo el futuro. ¿cierto?  
  
-Si, pero ¿eso tiene importancia?  
  
-Claro que si, señor Potter. ¿se puede saber que os dijo?  
  
-En general que estábamos destinados a hacer una gran cosa juntos que derrotará al más poderoso.  
  
-Mmmm... está bien... podéis iros ya a la sala común, pasad por las cocinas y que os den algo de comer, las maletas están en vuestros cuartos. No es muy tarde, y hoy es viernes, asi que podéis el fin de semana adelantar algo de vuestros deberes para reincorporaros a las clases el lunes.  
  
-No hace falta, señor, nos mandaron los deberes vía lechuza, y los tenemos ya hechos.  
  
-Buenos alumnos... ahora descansad en el fin de semana  
  
#~~#  
  
Estaban en la sala común, cenando, cuando se abrió el retrato. Tres chicas y dos chicos vieron quienes estaban ahi, y corrieron a abrazarlos. Primero a James, y luego a la pelirroja. Las chicas se abrazaron, llorando, Sirius la cogió en brazos, con James a su lado, asi abrazaba a los dos. Con voz quebrada dijo:  
  
-Prometedme que no os iréis más. Os hemos echado de menos.  
  
Cuando el de ojos azules hubo bajado a Lil, miró fijamente al chico que todavía no le había dicho nada. Él tenía los ojos húmedos, y parecía muy cansado. Ella corrió a abrazarle, para fundirse en un ardiente beso. Las chicas suspiraban, y James bajó la mirada, con un gesto triste. Sirius sonreía, al ver a la pareja reunida, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando vio que a su mejor amigo James le salía una brillante lágrima por sus ojos miel.  
  
-Chicos,- dijo la pelirroja cuando se separó de Remus- ¿por qué no vemos algunos vídeos?  
  
-Si!!  
  
La chica, con un ágil movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una enorme pantalla, y un aparato de vídeo conectado mágicamente (es decir, no tiene enchufe) e introdujo un video que ponía: mi mejor navidad.  
  
-Mi mejor navidad? ¿Qué pleliluca es esa, pelirroja?  
  
-se dice película, Sirius. Si no quieres verla, vete.  
  
-No no no. Ya me callo.  
  
#~VIDEO~#  
  
Está todo oscuro. Y se destapa la cámara.  
  
-¡Quita, pervertido!  
  
-Venga chicos, que necesito a mis dos acompañantes. Sirius, quítate el maquillaje.  
  
#~~#  
  
Holly, Remus, Annie y Marie miraron a Sirius, mientras James y Lily se reían.  
  
-Maquillaje?  
  
-Acompañantes?  
  
-Pervertido?  
  
-Lily, ¿por qué tuviste que poner el diveo ese? T___T  
  
-Dejad de discutir y sigamos viendo  
  
#~~#  
  
-Lil, dile a esa cosa que pare de hacerme fotos!!  
  
-No te hace fotos solo a ti, esta hecha para hacernos fotos a todos, no solo a ti. lo mismo que el video. Mira, ya llegamos al baile.  
  
-Hola Lil  
  
-Sev! Que bien que hayas venido  
  
Vieron, como bailaban todos, como Severus le dio un beso a Lil, A Sirius bailando con la profesora McGoagall, y cuando accidentalmente tocó su trasero al bailar... Cuando James y Lily bailaron, mientras las demás parejas les miraban con envidia (no se sabe el porque)  
  
De repente se vio todo negro de nuevo  
  
#~~#  
  
-¿Ya se acabó?  
  
-No, Holly, es que eso es cuando estábamos cenando, y apagamos la cámara. Ahora viene cuando abrimos los regalos.  
  
#~~#  
  
-Black!!¿Te gustaron mis labiales?  
  
-Claro que no!¿Cómo se te ocurre regalarme eso? (En ese punto, Holly se empieza a reir a carcajadas cuando lo ve)  
  
-Mira que capa más bonita!! James, gracias por el reloj!  
  
-¿A mi no me agradeces el poster que te he regalado?  
  
-mmmmm....no? Bueno...gracias  
  
-¿Para que sirve el amuleto y el cáliz?  
  
-Pues para... (eso ya lo leisteis en el chap 9, si no os acordais, leerlo otra vez)  
  
-pero... pelirroja... ¿Por qué se lo regalaste a James y no a Remus?  
  
-Debía regalarselo a una persona especial, y...  
  
-remus no es especial para ti?  
  
-Claro que si, Black!! Lo quiero muchísimo, pero no podría aguantar el peso de tanto poder! James como heredero Gry si puede, a eso me refería con lo de especial!  
  
Los tres jóvenes se tumbaron en el sofá, los dos chicos abrazando a la chica de en medio.  
  
#~~#  
  
-¡¡¡Que bonito!!!- dijeron todas las chicas.  
  
-Si, vaya cuadro, que hicimos, no James?  
  
-Si, en verdad.  
  
Solo Remus no dijo nada. Intuía algo... como si hubiera algo en esa última escena que no cuadraba, pero no sabía el que...  
  
-Mira, mira que el video sigue!!!  
  
-Esta parte no la habia visto yo. ¿y vosotros? -Lil's preguntó-Los chicos negaron con la cabeza.  
  
#~~#  
  
Se veía como James y Sirius se despertaban, pero la chica del medio todavía estaba durmiendo. Sirius dejó de abrazar a Lily, pero James, solo se despertó, vio como, donde y con quien se encontraba, y sin soltar a la pelirroja intentó volverse a dormir.  
  
-James, se que estás despierto.  
  
-mmm?  
  
- Venga vámonos, y dejemos dormir a Lily un rato más.  
  
-Pero yo sigo teniendo sueño... a mi no me dejas dormir?  
  
-Si, venga dormir, y que mas. Vamos levántate.  
  
-Pero...  
  
-Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer y lo que te haría si intentaras lo que tu- ya-sabes con tu-ya-sabes quien.  
  
-Vale, vale. Ya me levanto.  
  
Dejaron a Lily durmiendo en el sofá y subieron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Pronto se despertó la chica.  
  
-James? Sirius? Vaya, me prometieron que no me dejarían sola.  
  
Ahora la cámara se encontraba en el cuarto de los chicos.  
  
-Te he dicho que no hagas nada James!!!  
  
-Ya lo se, Padfoot!! No he hecho nada!!!  
  
-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? El otro día en la nieve estuviste a punto!!! Si no fuera por la bola de nieve...  
  
-Pero no llegué a hacer nada, asi que no discutamos más, vale?  
  
-mphf... esta bien  
  
-oye esa cosa no es la cámara de diveo?  
  
-Si. Apágala,no?  
  
#~~#  
  
-hacer lo que tu ya sabes a quien tu ya sabes?  
  
Sirius y James estaban rojos.  
  
-Mejor no hablamos de eso.  
  
-¿Pongo otro video?  
  
-No será el de el otro baile, Lil?  
  
-Si, James, el de mi casa.  
  
-¿Baile? ¿En tu casa, pelirroja?  
  
-Si. El de ayer  
  
#~VIDEO~#  
  
-Hola chicos!!!Soy Lil. Supongo que veremos este video, dentro de unos días. Solo quiero decir, que estoy muy triste por lo de mis padres, pero gracias a James , he podido superarlo muy rápido. ¡¡Gracias James!!! Te lo agradezco mucho. Y ahora, vamos a visitarle, que seguro estará en su cuarto.  
  
-James, puedo pasar?  
  
-No!!Espera un momento  
  
-¿desde cuando le obedezco?- Murmuró a la cámara.-  
  
Abrió la puerta y la cámara grabó a un james sin camiseta y poniéndose los pantalones. Se cierra de repente la puerta.  
  
-¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas desnudo?  
  
-Te dije que no entraras!!  
  
-¿Puedo entrar ya?  
  
-Si. Ahora si.  
  
La puerta se abrió. Y había un James muy elegante. La pelirroja fue a abrazarle y darle un beso.  
  
#~~#  
  
-James-le susurró Sirius. ¿que significa eso?  
  
-Por desgracia nada, Padfoot. Me agradeció por el regalo que le di.  
  
-Que vestido más bonito Lil!! ¿Te lo regaló James?  
  
-Sip ^___^  
  
#~~#  
  
-Gracias. Tú sabías que me gustaba el vestido. ¿Me queda bien?  
  
-Estas preciosa. ¿bajamos?  
  
-Claro.  
  
Bajaron las escaleras principales, y fueron a la entrada a recibir a la gente, que ya iban entrando.  
  
-Gracias a todos por venir, y disfruten de la velada.  
  
Todos los invitados fueron pasando al comedor, donde les esperaba una suculenta cena. Todo pasó con mucha tranquilidad, y llegó la hora del brindis:  
  
-Les agradezco de nuevo que hayan venido a la conmemoración de la muerte de mis queridos padres, que nunca olvidaremos. Brindo por ellos. Salud!!!  
  
Todos los invitados brindaron y la pelirroja siguió hablando:  
  
-Ahora, es el turno del baile. Lo iniciaremos yo y James, que será mi pareja durante el baile. También quiero darle las gracias a él por darme todo su apoyo en esos momentos difíciles.  
  
Y dicho esto, James se levantó, retiró la silla de su amiga para que se levantara, y del brazo fueron al centro de la pista de baile, empezando a bailar una balada, muy agarrados y con mirada tierna, por parte de James, y brillo intenso en los ojos verdes de Evans.  
  
La cámara estaba detrás de todos los invitados, y se podía oír todo lo que decían. Hablaban cosas como: "Que bonita pareja" "¿Seran novios?" "Que envidia me dan" "Son muy tiernos" y cosas por el estilo.  
  
Después se veía como despedían a los invitados, y cuando la casa estaba vacía, se fueron a dar un paseo por el Gran Jardín de la mansión Evans, a pesar de que eran las 5 de la mañana y todo estaba cubierto de fina nieve. Se sentaron en un banco, contemplando el oscuro paisaje.  
  
-Mañana volveremos a Hogwarts.  
  
-Si, tengo ganas de ver a todo el mundo.  
  
-Yo también, pero he de reconocer que estas vacaciones a lo muggle me han gustado mucho. Me has enseñado a ahogarme, a intentar nadar, hemos ido al MCDonald, a ver partidos de futbol...  
  
-Si, yo también me lo he pasado bien contigo, James. Y seguro que en verano lo pasaremos muy bien juntos.  
  
-Aunque todavía queda mucho para eso, Lil.  
  
-Me alegro de que estés aquí, Jem. Que bien que seas mi amigo.  
  
La última escena que grabó el vídeo era la de los dos jóvenes, sentados en un banco, cogidos de la mano, con la cabeza de la pelirroja apoyada en el hombro de su amigo, contemplando la salida del sol.  
  
#~~#  
  
-Oh!!!! Parece una película!!!  
  
-Si!! Es precioso. Solo faltaba el the end  
  
-Seguro que no lo habeis hecho aposta?  
  
James y Lily sonreian, no sabían que eso se había quedado grabado. Pero había alguien que no dijo nada. Era Remus, que se quedó mirando a la televisión, ya apagada, como si no hubiera terminado. Luego subió las escaleras y se encerró en la habitación. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos, pero creyeron que solo estaba cansado, pues dentro de una semana seria luna llena.  
  
#~~#  
  
Al día siguiente, Lily iba por un pasillo, pensando en su vida, y se encontró con Severus, que iba con Carol y con una amiga suya, Crystal June. Iba a hablar con ellos, pero una mano le paso por el hombro. Se dio la vuelta y vio a su novio, con el semblante serio y con muchas ojeras. Parecía que había estado toda la noche pensando.  
  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
  
#~~#  
  
N/A: Bien!!!! Acabo de terminar el chap!! me ha cosatdo bastante. Llevaba semana y pico con este chap. Gwenie seguro que ya está esperando al chap que viene. Porque lo que le prometí se cumplirá. Jejejeje. Pero por desgracia, creo que va a tardar un poco el próximo chap. Me costó mucho terminar este, y el siguiente, ya veremos. Es que además tengo la moral baja, porque el nº de reviews por capítulo van bajando.... :( Asi que si me mandais muchos a lo mejor tarda menos... Pero lo que es seguro, es que seguiré con el fic. Cuando? Eso depende de vosotros.  
  
~GLA~,  
  
Madrid, España, 5 de Octubre del 2003.  
  
21:05 PM 


	14. Ruptura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rowling!!! (menos algunos)  
  
Contestando reviews...  
  
Pao Bloom: No puedo dejarte a ti con la intriga, pero tampoco a mi misma, jejejeje. Bueno, aquí tienes este chap.  
  
Ricitos: Ufff... Por fin lo terminé!!!!Y no veas como lloré... vale, lo reconozco, soy muy sentimental y es una tontería, pero que se le va a hacer. Si lloro el día que lo escribo y estoy muy contenta, si llego a escribirlo un día depre...no me quiero imaginar lo que escribiría. Espero que te mejores, no te preocupes.  
  
hermy: me alegro de que mas gente me deje reviews!!! Es mi primer fic y me bajaba la moral... :( Bueno. Tampoco he tardado tanto en actualizar, no?  
  
Isa: Que bien que te este gustando!!! Yo actualizo una o dos veces a la semana, asi que no te preocupes... jejeje  
  
Gwenie: Esperando este chap, verdad? Bueno...No te hago esperar mas, aquí lo tienes. Pero faltara mucho para que pase algo entre Lily y james (bueno no mucho al ritmo que voy actualizando.  
  
Chik_Yahoo!!: Te he dicho que me aceptes en mi msn!!! Bueno,sobre el miedo escénico...no te preocupes, ya te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir... Además, a mi me encanta tu fic!! Hazlo por mi y por los demás a los que también les gusta...  
  
Laura o Alejandra: Cada vez actualizo más rápido...mis dedos vuelan por el inmenso mundo que es el teclado...jajaja, que paranoia.  
  
SEGUID DEJANDO REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
N/A: Una AUTORECOMENDACIÓN: PARA LOS QUE ME DIJERON QUE JAMES SALÍA MUY POCO, TENGO UN NUEVO MINI-FIC. SE LLAMA SENTIR, Y ES SOBRE LOS SENTIMIENTOD DE JAMES CUANDO CONOCE A LILY. LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS, PLIZ!!! KISS A TODOS!!!  
  
Chap 13:  
  
-Tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Claro, que si, Rem. ¿De que quieres hablar?  
  
-Aqui no. Vamos a un aula donde nadie nos interrumpa.  
  
-Vale. Pero... ¿pasa algo malo? No me has dado un beso y estás tan serio desde ayer...  
  
Llegaron a un aula, y Remus le hizo una señal para que se sentase. Ya sentada, Lily observó con mayor detenimiento: Tenía unas ojeras enormes, y no parecía que era porque se aproximaba luna llena. No. Parecía haber estado despierto toda la noche pensando.  
  
-Tengo que hablarte de nosotros, de nuestra relación.  
  
Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a la pelirroja cuando escuchó esto, fue la predicción de la gitana: "en cuestión de amor abriría más los ojos. Tu novio, es muy cariñoso contigo, puede ser el mejor de los novios, pero no es para ti. Tu amor verdadero esta más cerca de lo que tu crees..." En ese momento supo lo que iba a pasar, e intentaba asimilarlo.  
  
-Creo que nos queremos mucho, pero que nosotros no estamos hechos... No quería montar una escena delante de todo el colegio, no soy así y por eso te llevé aquí. Te voy a ser sincero, Lily, tuve celos. Muchos celos al ver la cinta de video. Se que James es mi amigo y que no debería dudar de él, ni tampoco de ti, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que me confundí. Llegue a pensar que era amor, y no lo era, es que eres la primera chica que sabe que soy un hombre lobo y no se asusta, además de ser bella, etc. Pero no es amor. Yo no soy un ser nacido para amar. Creo que por eso deberíamos cortar. No quiero que te engañes conmigo.  
  
Lily había escuchado todo esto, sin replicar nada. Lo sentía. Amaba mucho a Remus, pero no podía retenerlo. Se tenía que conformar. El no la amaba a ella y no había nada más que decir. Intentó tragarse las lágrimas, pero no podía. Acabó sollozando, echa un mar de lágrimas, tirada en el suelo. A Remus se le partió el corazón. Pero no había marcha atrás. Lo dicho, dicho está y no se arrepentía de ello, era lo que sentía. ¿Ahora que tenía que hacer? Abrazarla y decirla que no pasaba nada? O dejarla llorando?  
  
-Lil... Es lo mejor para todos. Aunque espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, como prometimos, no?  
  
Esperó una respuesta, pero no recibió ninguna. Le dolía. Salió de la habitación y despacio,s e fue alejando. Tenía que pensar. Lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que había hecho bien.  
  
Mientras, Evans dejó de llorar. Tenía los ojos rojos y seguí sollozando un poco. Iba andando por el pasillo, como un fantasma, no se daba cuenta de la existencia de los demás. Hasta que se chocó con alguien. Ella siguió caminando, como si nada, pero el chico la agarró del brazo. (N/A: Era James? Demasiado obvio, no? Pues mirad, no lo era.)  
  
-Pelirroja? Que te pasa?  
  
-S..sirius?  
  
-Venga, nena, que te pasa?  
  
-Sirius!!!- Se volvió a llorar, en los brazos de su protector amigo.  
  
-Shhh... tranquilizate...venga, y luego me lo cuentas.- Luego cogió a Lily en brazos, y la cargó hasta la habitación de los chicos.  
  
Esperó a que se tranquilizara, y luego intentó que hablara. Después de tanto esfuerzo, Lil se lo contó todo. Sirius no dijo nada. No se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, solo abrazó a Lily. Se quedaron dormidos en la cama de este. Sirius sentado, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Evans tumbada en la cama, abrazando a Sirius.  
  
Entró Remus y vio lo que pasaba. Se alegró por ella, porque sabía que sus amigos intentarían ayudarla. Se retiró en silencio. Y mientras salía pensó en que ni siquiera tenía celos de Sirius.  
  
De pronto entró James en la habitación. Vio el panorama, y se puso de un rojo intenso. Estaba furioso e iba a empezar a dar gritos, pero pensó que no era lo mejor. Aún así, despertó a Sirius. Este le indicó que saliera fuera, y se soltó de la pelirroja.  
  
-¿y bien?  
  
-que?  
  
-como que que? Que hacías así con Lily? Y luego tu me das discursos de ética?  
  
-Calmate James. Estaba consolando a Lil.  
  
-Porque Remus ha cortado con ella.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Lo que has oído. No te veo muy contento.  
  
-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? Si, ya lo se, pero Remus la hacía feliz. Me puedo alegrar por mi mismo, pero no por ella. Pero ahora que lo pienso...  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-La gitana...  
  
-¿Que gitana?  
  
-Me dijo...  
  
-¿Que te dijo?  
  
-Que si cambiase la actitud en cuanto a las chicas, el destino se trazaría a si mismo. Nos dijo que Lily y yo íbamos estábamos destinados a hacer algo grande juntos.  
  
-¿Eso t dijo?  
  
-Si  
  
-Bueno, pero sigue estando fuera de lugar.Voy a ver si está mejor. Haz lo quieras ahora.  
  
-No, ella está dolida, y no quiero forzarla si ella no quiere.  
  
#~~~#  
  
Lily se despertó, sola, en la habitación de los chicos. Recordó lo que había pasado, pero no quiso echarse a llorar de nuevo. Vio a Sirius entrar por la puerta.  
  
- Que, Lil, estás bien?  
  
-Si. Gracias Sirius. ¿se lo contaste a alguien?  
  
-Solo a James.  
  
-Bueno, si me preguntan y estás conmigo, podrías responder tú? No tengo ganas de hablar. Solo contigo y con James.  
  
-Vale, haré lo que pueda.  
  
Lily se levantó. Se fue. Era sábado y prefería pasear por ahí en vez de estar sola en el cuarto, mientras los demás hacían deberes, y estaban en Hogsmeade. Se sentó en la colina, que daba cara al lago.  
  
-Sirius me lo contó.  
  
-¿Que...? Ah, hola James. Me alegro que te lo haya contado él. No tengo fuerzas.  
  
El chico se sentó al lado de Lil y la abrazó. No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron asi, en silencio, abrazados.  
  
-Lil-Marie...¿por qué no entramos dentro? Está haciendo mucho frío y tu no tienes abrigo.Ya ha pasado la hora de la cena y no has comido nada.  
  
-Si...será lo mejor. Pero no tengo hambre. Vamos a la sala común. Dame la mano, estás helado.  
  
Cuando James le dio la mano, sintió de repente un subidón de calor que lo llenaba. Era Lily la que se lo estaba transmitiendo. Llegaron a la sala común Gry y fue a su habitacion, sin llegar a despedirse.  
  
#~~#  
  
Lily estaba tumbada en su cama. Tenía frío. Solo lo sintió cuando se alejó de James. Sufría. Tenía mucho dolor. Pero no quiso sentirlo. Se guardó su dolor. Y bajó las escaleras. Se sentó en un sillón, pero al instante de estar sentada, una mano tocó su hombro. Era James de nuevo.  
  
-James...  
  
-Hola, ¿me puedo sentar?  
  
-Claro, James, si no hay más remedio... (no os recuerda al chap 1 y 2?jejeje)  
  
-¿Que haces aquí?  
  
-No podía dormir y baje hasta aquí.¿Y tú?  
  
-No tenía sueño y vi que en la sala común había alguien. Quieres venir?  
  
-A dónde?  
  
-A las cocinas. Tengo hambre.  
  
Pero la chica no contestó, fue arrastrada directamente por James, corriendo por los pasillos de Hogwarts de la mano. Llegaron a la cocina, y salieron cargados de cestas, llenos de pasteles y dulces. Y en la sala común, a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, James empezó a comer. Lil solo lo miraba, y no decía nada.  
  
-Lil... ¿por qué me miras así?  
  
-No, nada...solo pensaba.  
  
-Lo que pasa es que quieres un poco, verdad?  
  
-No, no quiero  
  
-Que sí, toma.  
  
-No!! James!!  
  
-Jajajajajaja  
  
James se reía, porque de tanto forcejeo, Lily estaba cubierta de nata.  
  
-James... mira como me has puesto. Espera a ver si me lo puedo quitar.  
  
Con un hechizo simple ya estaba limpia, y James continuó comiendo. Pero después, Lil se echó a sus brazos, llorando, dejando a James un tanto confundido...  
  
-James!!! ¿Por qué esto es así? ¿Es que acaso me lo merezco?  
  
-no, claro que no, Lil-Marie. No se como alguien con sentido común puede dejarte a ti. Que eres preciosa, lista, poderosa...perfecta.  
  
-No digas eso, James... si me dices eso, no encuentro motivos para que él me deje...  
  
-Lily...  
  
#~~#  
  
A la mañana siguiente, después de una noche de insomnio por parte de James, que vigilaba si dormía bien su amiga, ella despertó.  
  
-James?  
  
-Si, Lil-Marie?  
  
-¿Por qué estás depierto?  
  
-Porque ya me desperté. Au!!  
  
La pulsera de Lily brilló roja, y ahí se acordó que todavía la tenía. James no se despertó, se quedó despierto toda la noche.  
  
-No, James, dime  
  
-pues simplemente por si te despertabas, quería vigilarte.  
  
-si... ¿vamos a desayunar? Hoy es domingo,podemos pasar el día haciendo el vago.  
  
#~~# Desayunaron, tranquilamente, bajo la interrogante mirada de sus compañeros. Remus no estaba entre ellos y se preguntaban por que, pero Sirius se lo explicó todo.  
  
-Ven, vamos James.  
  
Salieron del Gran Comedor, la chica agarraba de la mano al chico, y le iba casi arrastrando. Así se fueron, caminando sin parar, hasta el lago. Allí se sentaron.  
  
-Lil-Marie...  
  
-Si?  
  
-¿Por qué te fuiste así del Comedor?  
  
-Mmmm... es porque la gente me miraba raro, y me sentía muy incómoda.  
  
-Aaaa  
  
-James  
  
-Que?  
  
-Te voy a agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mi  
  
-¿eh? Lil- Marie... no hace falta.  
  
-Si que lo hace... Te voy a enseñar un nuevo poder  
  
-¿de verdad?  
  
-Si. Ese lo pensaba guardar para mi, pero quiero enseñártelo.  
  
-¿Qué es?  
  
-Tempus climes. Es decir, controlar el tiempo: Nubes, sol, lluvia... ningún otro mago puede hacerlo sin que yo se lo enseñe.  
  
#~~#  
  
N/A: Bueno...¿qué os parece? Ya se que es un poco corto, pero quiero dejar más cosas para más capítulos. Jejeje. Eso si, si dejais reviews, lo subiré enseguida. Mi moral subió mucho, porque subió el nº de reviews!!! Jejeje  
  
Winter's fairy,  
  
Madrid 9 de Octubre del 2003  
  
21:11PM 


	15. Dejando que pase el tiempo

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Rowling y yo no gano nada escribiendo esto.  
  
Contestando reviews  
  
Chik Yahoo: Por fin me agregaste al msn!!! Bueno, que bien, me alegro... Y todavía me queda leer tu fic... en un rato lo leo y te dejo reviews... sabes que yo siempre lo leeré, hasta el final... no?  
  
Ricitos: Pues que quieres que te diga... toda esta historia la saco de mi loca cabecita... Y toy contenta xq han subido a 8 reviews x chap!!! Claro que me gustaría mas.... pero soy un poco conformista... ^___^  
  
Blushy Lily Virus: Que bien, otra persona a la que el gusta mi fic!!! ^___^ Estoy contenta, mi moral sube por los aires, me están llegando más reviews!!! Gracias!!! Y en cuanto al título... no se... como hay tantas historias de los merodeadores... pues una mas, no? 13 chaps... y todavía los que faltan!!!  
  
Pao Bloom: Bueno... la verdad es que no lo inventé yo. u_u ojalá. Lo saqué de un libro, llamado el círculo de fuego. Espero que os siga gustando y que sigais dejando reviews... n__n  
  
Hermy: Bueno, aquí tienes este capítulo, que también es muy corto. -__-u Lo sé, pero es un capítulo como los llamo yo: para dejar lo interesante un capítulo mas tarde.  
  
Laura o Alejandra: ¿cómo es posible que le encante a las personas ese chap si es en el que cortan T__T!!!  
  
Achapela: Pues si, hay una razón en especial, pero se va a dejar ver poco a poco...  
  
Gwenie_Lupin: Por fin apareces tú!! Bueno, si, la pulsera apareció, pero como ya dije, tengo grandes planes para ella... Deja que pase el tiempo y verás. Invierno permanente? No estaría mal.. sabes que a mi el invierno me encanta... Pero ya lo veras como no.  
  
KISSES Y GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEWS, Y NO OLVIDEIS DE DEJAR MÁS PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO MOTIVADA!! n_______n  
  
Chap 14: Dejando que pase el tiempo  
  
-Tempus climes?  
  
-Si. Cambiar el tiempo climático. ¿Te gustaría aprenderlo? No se si lo ves muy útil, pero a mi si me sirve.  
  
-Claro que quiero!!  
  
-Bueno, te enseñaré ahora  
  
-¿Ahora?  
  
-Si. Es muy fácil de aprenderlo, pero solo magos con ciertas habilidades pueden aprenderlo. Y solo si se lo enseñan un Evans.  
  
-¿Y tú estás dispuesto a enseñármelo?  
  
-Si. Te lo mereces. ¿Vamos? Ahora nos viene bien, se notarían más los cambios porque como todo esto esta nevado... Venga, ven.  
  
Se lo llevó de la mano a un montón de nieve que había allí, y se sentaron.  
  
-Cierra los ojos. Dame las manos. Y ahora piensa en el sol... en el calor... piensa en el calor...  
  
James hizo todo lo que le indicó, y después abrió los ojos. Toda la nieve que había alrededor suyo, se había derretido y se veía el pasto.  
  
-Bravo James!! Lo conseguiste!! Venga, de ahora en adelante es fácil, solo tienes que pensar mucho en lo que quieres.  
  
-Uhmm?  
  
Empezaron a caer copos de nieve, y Lily lo miró.  
  
-Lo has hecho tú?  
  
-Creo que si...  
  
-Bien hecho!! Yo logré dominar la nieve mucho después. Pero debes tener cuidado. Como ya has conseguido el poder, éstos van unidos a tus sentimientos. Cuando estés enfadado, debes controlarte, puede haber una enorme tormenta de rayos, o cuando estés muy contento, el sol calentará más.  
  
-Gracias Lil-Marie...  
  
-Te lo mereces, Jem.  
  
#~~#  
  
Fueron a comer, y entraron al Gran Comedor de la mano. Los que estaban cerca notaban que de ellos desprendía un maravilloso calor. Y la gente empezaba a murmurar, sobre todo los de la casa de las serpientes. Se sentaron, alegres, especialmente Lily, que llevaba una sonrisa grabada en su cara. Y justo se sentó al lado de Remus, que la miraba un poco confundido.  
  
-Hola chicos!! ¿No hace un día maravilloso? ¿Por qué no vamos luego a dar un vuelta por el jardín?  
  
-Lil... estás bien?  
  
-Más que bien, Holly, estoy feliz!! No sé porque, simplemente lo estoy.  
  
-Me alegro pelirroja, ayer estabas muy...  
  
-Calla, Sirius, que no quiero recordar cosas malas pasadas. Remus, me pasas la ensalada? Por cierto, luego tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Toma, Lily. Está bien.  
  
Lily miró un momento por la ventana, y vio que estaba nevando muchísimo. Miró a James.  
  
-James, contrólate. Ha empezado a nevar.  
  
-Ya, pero no puedo... no se... me siento..  
  
Se calló de repente. Lily le había dado un beso en la mejilla, con un abrazo incluido. Y se quedaron así más de diez minutos. Todos los miraban y comenzaban a murmurar de nuevo. Y salió el sol. Un sol brillante y más rojo que nunca.  
  
-Ya?  
  
-Si.  
  
Entonces comenzaron a preguntar.  
  
-Pelirroja... ¿por qué abrazaste a James?  
  
-¿No ves que James se estaba helando de frío?  
  
-No, no lo he visto.  
  
-bueno, ese es vuestro problema. Venga Remus, tenemos que hablar.  
  
-Voy.  
  
#~~~#  
  
-Y bien?  
  
-Y bien que?  
  
-¿De que tenías que hablar?  
  
-de lo que era de nosotros.  
  
-umm?  
  
-Siento el escándalo que armé. Estaba muy mal  
  
-l siento yo, que soy el culpable. ¿Pero que es lo que tienes que estás tan contenta?  
  
-no podía estar así todo el rato... por mis amigos, por james...  
  
-James? Desde cuando está aparte de amigos james?  
  
-Desde que le abracé en el comedor. ¿Vas a seguir con tus celos, aún cuando ya no salimos?  
  
-Vale... lo siento, me dejé llevar.  
  
-Estoy muy contenta. Por eso me preguntaba si podíamos ser amigos de nuevo  
  
-Claro.  
  
Ahora los dos se quedaron callados. No sabían que hacer o decir. Pero alguien los sacó de tal situación comprometida.  
  
-Lil-Marie!!!  
  
-Hola James!  
  
-¿Terminasteis de hablar?  
  
-ehm... si.  
  
-Nos llama Dumbledore a todos. Dice que tiene algo que decirnos.  
  
#~~#  
  
-Bueno, alumnos míos... No os he llamado para algo importante, solo para informaros de una idea que he tenido. Los alumnos de estudios muggles, un reducido número, se podría decir que unos 10 personas, pueden hacer un viaje a la España muggle, y hacer un recorrido turístico, en los meses de Abril, Mayo y Junio, es decir, los 3 últimos meses. Como son los alumnos más aventajados, no habrá necesidad de que hagan clases a distancia. Se les hará exámenes antes de iros y se os dará consejos de hechizos para ir preparados, y podreis usar magia, pero moderadamente. Todavía estamos a principios de febrero, pero es para avisaros. De los 10 alumnos, quien quiera ir que hable con el jefe de su casa. Pr cierto, también he de anunciar de que no habrá Baile de San Valentín, debido a los desmadres de fiestas ocasionadas antes.  
  
Los alumnos de Estudios Muggles se alegraron (vamos, nuestros merodeadores) y enseguida fueron a avisar a la profesora McGonagall para que les apuntaran en la lista. Estaban Sirius, james, Holly, Lily,Remus, Severus, carol Beckton y su amiga Crystal June, Annie, y Amos Digory.  
  
Y así, preparándose,estudiando y sin ningun problema (de momento) fue pasando 2 meses, pasando San Valentín, que todo el mundo se extrañó de que Dumbledore no hiciera baile, ni hubo regalos. Slo a Lily le regalaron una misteriosa piedra de color azul transparente, que no sabía para que servía, así que se la ató a Yarven en el collar. No sabía de quién provenía el regalo, pero le envió una lechuza agraciéndole el gesto.  
  
Y así fue llegando mediados de abril. Lily y James se unieron más. Yarven y Mayris no se separaban de ellos, Remus, se pasaba todo el día estudiando en la biblioteca, Sirius seguía llevando a la pelirroja en brazos... Holly le regañaba, annie y Amos acaramelados...  
  
Los diez alumnos se preparaban para los exámenes finales, que ellos tenían antes, todo el colegio estaba tranquilo... Y no había ningún problema.  
  
Y así paso el tiempo, casi todos pasaron los exámenes. Lily y James con las calificaciones más altas, seguidos por Remus Annie,y Crystal, Y después Holly, Carol, Sirius y Severus. Amos Digory fue el único de los diez que suspendió, y se rumoreaba que era por una aventura que tuvo con una Hufflepuff. De todas maneras, fue el único que se quedó sin viaje.  
  
Ya preparaban las maletas, intentando no llevarse nada mágico. Lily los supervisaba pues era la única que sabía que era normal entre muggles, ya que se crió como uno.  
  
-Lily, me puedo llevar mi juego de gobstones?  
  
-No, Holly, no puedes. Si quieres te regalo un ajedrez muggle, pero no puedes llevarte eso.  
  
-Pelirroja, puedo llevar pantalones?  
  
-Sirius!! ¿Que crees, que los muggles no los llevan o que?  
  
-Uys... no se... a lo mejor no. Son tan raros...  
  
-Lil-Marie... que vamos a hacer con el dinero?  
  
-Dumbledore me ha dicho que estaremos un día en Londres, antes de coger el avión, así que pasaremos por Gringotts.  
  
-Avidón? ¿Qué es eso?  
  
-Es el aparato en el que vamos a ir a España, Sirius, y se llama avión. Un transporte muggle que vuela.  
  
-Está hechizado?  
  
-No  
  
-¿Entonces como vuela?  
  
-Pues la verdad, no los se.  
  
-¿Y como voy a fiarme de una cosa muggle que no se como funciona?  
  
-Sirius cállate.  
  
- u___u bueno...  
  
Todo Hogwarts hizo una fiesta de despedida, en la que había de todo. Al día siguiente partirían hacia el Londres muggle, a hacer unas compras, y luego al aeropuerto. Todos estaban ansiosos por conocer el mundo muggle, el mundo en el que se crió su amiga.  
  
Todo Gryffindor y el profesorado fueron al tren a despedirlos, y los diez se metierone n un solo vagón (no se sabe como cupieron, tal vez con magia.) Y por fin llegaron a Londres. Lily los guiaba, pues como a los demás siempre les habían llevado desde su casa directamente a la estación, no sabían moverse por la ciudad. Primero fueron al banco de Gringotts para cambiar el dinero. Se llevaron una buena cantidad, ya que no sabían cuanto iban a gastar en España y si podrían allí cambiar dinero.  
  
Y de Gringotts, Lily les llevó a Harrods, un gran edificio comercia, donde se vendía de todo. La tienda más famosa del Londres mugle.  
  
#~~#  
  
-Lil-Marie!!  
  
-james!! ¿Qué haces con esa falda puesta en el cuello?  
  
-¿Ah?¿Pero es que no es una capa?  
  
-No!!! Es una falda!! Quítatela!! Todo el mundo te está mirando!!!  
  
-jajaja -Todos se reían- Venga Lil-Marie, no es para tanto.  
  
Apareció por ahí un fotógrafo e hizo una foto, mientras Lily, sacaba la falda a James..  
  
-¿Que no es para tanto?? Me voy!! Id como podais al aeropuerto!! Estoy harta!!  
  
Tras haber dicho esto, se fue corriendo, y solo salió detrás de ella Crystal.  
  
Lily salió corriendo, pero solo hasta la salida, donde June la alcanzó.  
  
-Evans, ¿por qué has salido corriendo? No creo que sea por Potter.  
  
-June, es que no se... de repente me sentí agobiada. ¿no veías la cantidad de fotógrafos que había allí?  
  
-Si, me fijé, estaban escondidos detrás de los mostradores, pero creía que estabas acostumbrada.  
  
Lily se fijó bien en Crystal: Era una chica delgada, y más bien bajita, lo que le hacía parecer muy frágil. Pero tenía una bonita melena negríiisima y unos ojos azules oscuros, que parecían violetas. La conocía de antes, si, y era una personita muy tímida, que se hacía querer a medida que la iban conociendo. Era ravenclaw, y eso se notaba, pero siempre que se encontraba con los merodeadores enrojecia y salía corriendo. Nadie sabía el motivo de esto  
  
-acostumbrada?  
  
-Si. Eres Marie Evans... todo el mundo te conoce.  
  
-Pero a veces me gustaría ser una persona normal, June.  
  
-Puedes llamarme Crystal. Y, ahora ¿vamos dentro? Seguro que están preocupados por ti.  
  
#~~#  
  
N/A: Bueno, otro cap. No es muy interesante, pero el que viene seguro. Si os digo la verdad, escribí el fic porque quería ver a Sirius montando en un avión... a ver como me sale... Si me mandais reviews... Pero no lo espereis tan pronto como este, porque no se cuando volveré a subir otro chap.Pero cuando me conecte, quiero ver un monton de reviews vuestro, eh???  
  
Kisses  
  
Winter's fairy  
  
Madrid, 14/10/03 18:45 PM 


	16. El inicio del viaje

Disclaimer: Todo lo que tenga que ver con HP no me pertenece, es propiedad de Rowling.

  


**Ricitos: **Bueno, por fin aquí está otro chap... ¿Tenías ganas? Supongo que si... 

  


**Pao Bloom: **Gracias por el review... y bueno, ya estoy aquí, un poco atareada, pero se ha hecho lo que ha podido, y por fin llegó el chap 15.

  


**Chik yahoo!: **Gracias por tus dos reviews... y aunque sigo un poco baja de moral, creo que te voy a copiar la idea (no me demandes...) hasta que no llegue a cierto número de reviews, no pienso publicar otro chap.

  


**Gwenie_Lupin: **Como siempre, la que me deja reviews... GRACIAS! Bueno, he hecho un chap corto, no tengo ganas de escribir más...

  


**Lady Morgaine III: **Gracias por tu review.. hacía tiempo que no dejabas. A ver si te gusta es te chap y no seas gafe!! Y está claro que algo puede pasar en el viaje...

  


  


  


Chap 15--- El inicio del viaje

  


Lily y Crystal regresaron con los demás. June pensaba que ellos estarían arrepentidos de haber hecho 

enfadar a su amiga, pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde se encontraban ellos, el panorama era muy 

distinto al que esperaban: James seguía puesta con la falda a modo de capa Sirius con otra, y los dos 

cantaban como borrachos: Somos, somos los mejores... somos somos de Hogwarts lo mejor!!!

Alrededor de ellos había una multitud riéndose, entre ellos sus compañeros de viaje, con mucha 

vergüenza, y algunos fotógrafos...

  


  


-Se puede saber que estais haciendo???

  


  


-Mira Prongs, la pelirroja ya ha vuelto de su tonta rabieta!!! Jajaja, que, ¿vas a pedirnos perdón?

  


  


-ehmmm... Padfoot... no debiste decir eso...

  


  


-Ein? ¿y por qué?

  


  


-Porque lil-Marie nos mira muy raro y con la cara del color de su cabello...

  


  


-Bah, pero eso es porque hace mucho calor aquí, verdad pelirroja??

  


  


Lily estaba demasiado enfadada como para esponder. Respiró hondo, se dio media vuelta y se fue, 

desapareciendo en un instante... Pero en cambio, Crystal si que habló, dejando impresionados a 

todos:

  


  


-Pero que habeis hecho!!!?? Sois unos estúpidos!!! Y YO QUE CREÍA QUE ESTABAIS ARREPENTIDOS DE HACERLA ENFADAR!!!

  


  


-Pero si solo fue una rabieta de niña pequeña!!-dijo James-

  


  


-UNA RABIETA DE NIÑA PEQUEÑA!! ES QUE ACASO NO SABEIS QUIEN ES LILIAN MARIE EVANS??

  


  


-Claro, la pelirroja

  


  


-NO, BLACK. NO ES SOLO LA PELIRROJA COMO LA LLAMAS TÚ, ES MÁS QUE ESO!!! ELLA ES LA HIJA DE LOS DIFUNTOS CONDES EVANS, Y POR LO TANTO UNA DE LAS CHICAS MÁS FAMOSAS DE LOS DOS LONDRES!!! TIENE QUE AGUANTAR LA TENSIÓN DE LA POPULARIDAD EN LOSDOS MUNDOS, Y SOLO POR NOSOTROS NOS HIZO EL FAVOR DE ACOMPAÑARNOS AQUÍ PARA PARECER MUGGLES, Y VOSOTROS LO ÚNICO QUE HACEIS ES EMPEORARLO MAS!!!

  


  


-ehmm... lo sentimos??

  


  


  


-NO VALE CON SENTIRLO POTTER!!! AHORA NI SIQUIERA SABEMOS DONDE ESTÁ LILY!!!!

  


  


-Lil-Marie dijo que nos la arreglásemos para ir solos al aeropuerto... seguro que está ahi. Ya las demás chicas nos han comprado ropa muggle. ¿Por qué no vamos hacia allí?

  


-Ehmm. Venga, vamos. -dijo ya tranquilizada June-

  


#~~~#

  


-Ehh... Chicos... ¿cómo vamos a ir al aeropuerto? Somos 8 magos inexpertos en este mundo...-dijo Annie-

  


-Tienes razón, Annie... Necesitamos a Lily, pero no sabemos dónde estará.

  


-Cuando viene con ella, al ir a su casa fuimos en un aparato muggle llamado... ¿taxi?

  


Enseguida paró uno y se montaron los 8, a duras penas. (alli los taxis son mas largos) Y pidieron ir al aeropuerto. No tuvieron muchas dificultades, solo al pagar con el dinero muggle, pero aparte de eso nada.

  


  


  


  


EN EL AEROPUERTO...

  


  


-¿Y ahora?

  


  


-Tenemos que ir a dejar el equipaje a donde se deja!!

  


  


-Si! Allí! Ese es el nombre de la compañía!!

  


  


-Hola... es usted azafata?

  


  


-Si. En que les puedo ayudar, jóvenes?

  


  


-Queríamos dejar nuestro equipaje...

  


  


-Ah, ok. Pero primero tienen que pesarlo

  


  


La azafata puso de una en una las maletas en la cinta, y al turno de llegar Sirius, esta dijo:

  


  


-Señor, lo siento, pero tiene que quitar algo de peso en la maleta. Sobrepasa dos kilos...

  


  


-Ei? Porque?

  


  


-Sirius, dame tu maleta!!

  


  


-Holly? Porque?

  


  


-Damela!!

  


  


Holly la abrió, vio lo que tenía, y sin que nadie se diese cuenta, encogió lo que mas pesaba. Despues se la devolvió a la azafata.

  


  


-Gracias, ya está. Yo que ustedes correría para coger el avión, va a salir dentro de 10 minutos

  


  


-Gracias, por donde se va?

  


  


-En esa dirección -señalando con la mano- luego al final del pasillo giran a la izquierda, suben las escaleras, y entran en la puerta 9.

  


  


-Muchas gracias... 

  


#~~#

  


  


-Venga, que vamos a perder el avión!!

  


  


-Pero, y Lil-Marie??

  


  


-Seguro que ya está dentro!!!

  


  


Ya dentro del avión, fueron mirando los números de los asientos, que según acordaron, se sentarían así de dos en dos: James y Lily, Crystal y Remus, Snape y Carol, y uno de 3 asientos: Black, Holly y Annie.

  


Llegaron a sus correspondientes asientos, James ansioso por pedirle disculpas a su amiga... pero se en vez de encontrarla a ella, había otra chica, rubia, con unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de lily, aunque James no se fijó en eso, sino en la ausencia de su amiga.

  


  


-Eh... disculpa... ¿es este el asiento 14 b?

  


  


-Si, por que?

  


  


-Porque tu estás sentada en el sitio de una amiga mía....

  


  


-Oh, no creo... yo acabo de coger el billete en el aeropuerto y ha habido una cancelación... Yo cogi ese billete...

  


  


-Entonces-murmuraba James- Lil-marie... oh, mi niña, donde estás?? -Empezaba a sollozar- lo siento tanto... todo es culpa mía... -lo decía en susurros con lágrimas en los ojos- Ahora quien sabe donde estará... Tenía que haber ido tras ella- decía con lágrimas en los ojos- Tenía que haber sido un viaje inolvidable... Iba a decirselo...No puede estar pasando...

  


  


-De verdad lo sientes tanto?

  


  


-Eh? A que viene esa pregunta señorita?

  


  


-Solo respondame, y habléme de esa chica...

  


  


-No la conoce? Lilian-Marie... es única... es una chica perfecta... es mi mejor amiga... es mi ángel de la guarda... 

  


  


-ya basta. Yo también lo siento James...

  


  


-James giró la cabeza para saber que decía esa extraña muchacha, pero en vez de eso, se encontró con su amiga...

  


-Lil-Marie...

  


La abrazó, y empezó a llorar en sus brazos...

  


  


-Shh... james... venga... no pasa nada... ya veo que estás arrepentido... Pero quiero ver si Sirius también lo está, asi que, seguiré disfrazada....

  


  


-Lo siento, mi niña, en serio... 

  


  


-Venga James...deja de llorar...

  


  


Volvió a ser la chica rara de antes, y James fue a decirles a todos que Lily había cancelado el billete.

Pero algunos de los compañeros, la habían reconocido, porque no había disfrazado sus característicos ojos verdes...

  


Severus la había reconocido por eso, y se lo contó a Carol. Holly, sin embargo, la reconoció por la pulsera que llevaba (la que le regaló) y la guiñó un ojo. Y Remus... Remus simplemente lo sabía. Y se lo contó a June y a Annie... Por lo tanto, el único que no lo sabía fue Sirius. 

  


  


-Que?? que Lily canceló el viaje? ¿Y ahora donde está? ¿Mi pelirroja? Mi hermanita? ¿Donde está?

  


-¿Tu hermanita?

  


  


-Si... la considero mi hermanita... mi protegida... Pero ahora no está... Me voy a bajar a buscarla...

  


  


-Sirius!!! Que ya va a despegar!!!

  


  


-Me da igual!! Yo voy a buscarla. A ver si va estar perdida en quien sabe que maldito lugar del Londres muggle... indefensa.. con frío... y se creerá que la he abandonado... dira: ¿dónde está mi hermanito?

  


  


-Yo no diría ninguna de esas cosas, Black

  


  


-Pelirroja?Eres tú?

  


  


-Si

  


Se sentó, escondiéndose de los demás pasajeros, y se quitó con magia el disfraz. Cuando volvió a ver como estaba Sirius, vio que estaba intentando ligar con una de las azafatas...

  


  


-Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran... Sirius es una de ellas

  


  


Atención señores viajeros, gracias por utilizar nuestra linea de aviones. A continuación sientense, y abróchense el cinturón de seguridad mientras una azafata le enseña lo que hacer en caso de emergencia...

  


#~~#

  


N/a: Un chap muy corto... pero es que no tengo tantos animos para escirbir. Voy a hacer como chik yahoo (te repito que por favor no me demandes) y **hasta que no llegue a por lo menos 10 reviews, no pienso seguir subiendo chaps... Asi que esto depende ya de vosotros... Muchas gracias a los que me habeis dejado, y a los que no, también. **

  


_Winter's Fairy_

  


_Madrid, miércoles 22 de Octubre del 2003_

  


_16:11 PM_

  


_**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**_

  


  


  


  



	17. En un día Verdad, Beso, atrevimiento y b...

Disclaimer: Lo de siempre en chaps anteriores.

****

Lils: Normalmente los chaps son mas largos, pero los he ido acortando, no se porque... Intentaré alargarlos de nuevo..

****

Chik_Yahoo!: Me alegro que te guste... Y me sigue encantando tu fic, no te preocupes!!! Sigue estando bien y espero que actualices!!

****

Lady Morgaine III: Ya estoy aquí, y no es por los 10 reviews... Bueno, en parte. Porque tengo el PC estropeado y estoy en casa de mi prima, aunque eso en realidad no importa mucho. No he tardado tanto.... Solo mas que otras veces.

Ellie Lily F: Gracias por tus 3 reviews... Jejeje y tienes mucha razón, en todo.... Es una pena que Lily y Remus cortaran y tmbn en lo de MARAUDERS RULES!!

Pao Bloom: Este chap, me encantó como quedó, y me alegro que a los demas tambien les guste... Aquí es una nueva etapa del fic, porque ya se empiezan a aflorar sentimientos en todos... 

Syringen: Te veo capaz de escribir 10 reviews interesantes, pero es mejor que no. Ya estoy aquí y dejo esto de los diez reviews, porque creo que me estoy liando mas la cabeza con eso... En todo caso, muchas gracias.

Alejandra13: Me encantó tu mega review! Si, bueno, leer mi fic de un tirón tiene como consecuencias un lio de emociones (o eso creo) pero eso es bueno, no? Y si, creo que ya llegó a 10 reviews.Lily perfecta... Si, en realidad es un poco Mary Sue, pero intentaré sacarle algun defecto, para que no sea tan perfecta.

LauraOAlejandra: Gracias x el review, y bueno, ya ha contribuido!!

Aghata: Gracias por dejar review! Y espero que haya mas personas que al igual que tu, lean mi fic, aunque no dejen review... Solo los pido porque necesito saber que hay gente leyendolo. Y si, tengo mas fics: Lily la de ojos verdes, basado en Ana de las Tejas Verdes. Sentir (es conjunto a este, cuenta los sentimientos de James). Y los herederos de Gryffindor, donde Harry tiene una hermana... 

Y creo que ninguno más, aunque espero encontrar inspiración para ir escribiendo mas.

****

Gwenie_Lupin: Bueno, por fin encontré el procesador decente... Supongo que te gustará este chap. Es precioso, y a mi me hizo llorar, y reir. Y espero que a los demás también les guste, ya que lo hhe escrito con todas mis emociones y hormonas reunidas.

****

GRACIAS a todos los que dejen review, y a los que no también, que espero que algún día los dejen.... 

Y ahora, el siguiente chap:

Chap 16-- en un día... Verdad, beso atrevimiento... Y beso?

El vuelo fue muy tranquilo, por parte de la mayoría, porque Sirius, estaba inquieto, al saber que ese aparato en el que estaba subido, funcionaba sin magia. A Snape le dio dolor de cabeza, y los demás se quedaron dormidos...

Llegaron a Madrid, capital de España despues de dos horas de viaje, y fueron guiados al hotel por Annie, que se sabía la ciudad, pues había estado en ella viviendo un año de su infancia.

########

-Chicos, os voy a hacer un hechizo traductor, para que entendais el español...

-Ok.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#

-A ver... Hemos cogido 4 habitaciones.

-¿Y como dormiremos, Lily?

-pues... Dejadme pensar...

-Una pareja en cada habitación!!!

-No, sirius, asi no. Quien querría dormir contigo?

-Tienes razón... No quiero que todas las chicas se peleen por mi.

-Veamos... 4 habitaciones... Ya lo tengo!!! 2 habitaciones de dos chicos y una de dos chicas y otra de 3... Todas las habitaciones están en el mismo pasillo...y dos a dos están comunicadas.

-Por favor!!! No!!! No quiero que me toque con Snape!!!

_Black, por favor, tranquilízate-dijo Holly, pero se acercó a Lily y le susrró al oído-No juentes a Black y Snape si no quieres que ninguno salga muerto.

-Cierto. Mirad. Estarán Remus y Severus. James y Sirius, Annie y Carol, y por último, Holly, Crystal y yo.

-Yo estoy conforme

-Veis? Deberíais aprender de Remus, que es conformista. Y ahora dejemos las maletas, estoy cansada de tanto viaje. Ya nos veremos en la cena.

Cada uno se dirigió a su habitación, desempaquetaba las maletas y se preparaba para la cena.

Las chicas se vistieron adecuadamente, y combinando. Luego aparecieron en el comedor del hotel y se sentaron en la mesa de 9 personas que tenían reservada. Luego entraron los chicos, y todas se quedaron asombradas. Delante iba Snape, muerto de vergüenza, pues los tres que le seguían iban vestidos igual que el... Completamente de negro. Las divisaron y se sentaron con ellas.

-Ehm... Puedo preguntar por que estais todos vestidos igual?

-Pues...-comenzó a explicar Remus- yo no sabía que ponerme, y entonces copié el vestuario de Severus... Aunque me parecía raro la costumbre esta de ir siempre de negro... Luego fui a ver como estaban Prongs y Padfoot, y al verme me copiaron...

-Es que parece que vais de camareros. Snape, ¿por qué te pusiste el smokin? Es una cena informal, podíais ir normal muggle.

-Cenamos?

-Eso, eso!!! Yo tengo hambre! Quiero... Pavo asado de primero!!! Ey! Por que no aparece nada en mi plato?? Tengo hambre!!

-Black!! Es que no has aprendido nada en estudios muggles o que? Aquí hay camareros, no elfos!!

Llega un camarero, y todos mirando la carta, empiezan a pedir educadamente, menos Sirius que pide todo lo que lleva nombre extraño.

-Uhm.. Lil-Marie, tú que me aconsejas?

-Para ti, Jem? Tráigale lasaña a la boloñesa.

-Y de bebidas?

-Tráiganos una botella de coca-cola, otra de fanta naranja y otra de sprite. -Dijo Lily para abreviar, y evitar explicaciones.

Cuando el camarero se fue, empezaron a preguntar que era cada cosa que habían pedido.

Y n unos minutos, una orda de camareros empezaron a servir. A Severus, un plato de marisco, a Jem, la lasaña, a Annie, un apetitoso consomé, a Holly un filete de cordero, a Remus, sopa de almejas, a Crystal, verduras en salsa, a Lily otra parrillada, y por último, a Sirius, un plato lleno de extrañezas, que resultó ser pulpo a la gallega con arroz en su tinta. (Si no sabeis que es algo preguntadme) 

Y después, sirvieron las bebidas...

-Wow!! Esto está riquísimo!

-Black, no hables con la boca llena...

-Lo siento mi lady June- dijo en tono sarcástico- 

-Padfoot, esa educación...

-Si, san Remus, patrón de la educación...

-Ya basta, tengamos la cena en paz!! Todo el mundo nos mira!!

-Si, Holly... U__U

-Veo que ninguno habeis probado las bebidas... ¿qué pasa, teneis miedo?

-Yo? Pelirroja, miedo yo??Voy a probar esta... Cola-cloa

Sirius probó, y saboreó...

-uhm!!! Noto como algo recorriendo mi garganta!!!

-Es el gas y las burbujas, sirius.

-Está riquísimo!! Quiero más!!

Cuando dijo esto, todos los demás se pusieron a probar esas raras bebidas. Total, se acabaron con todas las botellas.

Subieron a su habitación, muy llenos, yéndose a descansar. Pero no inmediatamente todos se fueron a descansar, las chicas se reunieron en una habitación, y empezaron a hablar tranquilamente (como buenas niñas que son)

Y mientras, los chicos...

-Prongs? Estás despierto?

-uhm... Si. No puedo dormir.

-Vamos a ver que están haciendo las chicas? Podemos espiar por el balcón, que está comunicado con el otro de uno de los cuartos de las chicas.

-No está bien, Padfoot.

-Pero podemos ir a tomar el aire, no?

-ehm... Está bien, venga.

Pero cuando llegaron, alguien se les adelantó. En el balcón estaban Remus y Snape, y ellos si que fueron a tomar el aire...

-UPS... Hola chicos

-umhpf

-hola.

-que haceis?

-tomar el aire, y vosotros?

-Lo mismo

-Tiene algo que ver que la habitación de las chicas esté comunicado a nuestro balcón, padfoot? 

-Si.

-Chicos...

-si, James?

-Por que no nos dejamos de rodeos y vamos a lo que hemos venido?

Dicho esto, todos (incluido Snape) fueron a mirar por el cristal de las chicas, y vieron que estaban hablando y escribiendo una lista...

En la recámara de las chicas...

-No, yo opino que le debemos de dar un 8.

-No hables tan alto, que Annie está dormida en la habitación de al lado. Estaba muy cansada. Que íbamos diciendo?

-Yo digo de quitarle puntos porque es muy creido...

-pero Holly... Por qué no lo admites?? Te gusta...

-Bueno, no voy a negar que sus ojos son preciosos, y que tiene un cuerpo estupendo... Pero sigue siendo Bl... Eh? Que ha sido ese ruido?

Se oyen murmullos en el balcón. 

-Son los chicos...

-Desde cuando habrán estado oyendo? 

-Tengo una idea!!!

-Venganza, Lily?

-No... Diversión. Un juego muggle. Eh, vosotros!! Teneis permiso para entrar!!

Los cuatro chicos entraron tímidamente, y arrastrando los pies.

-Sentimos espiaros...

-No creo que hayáis oído nada importante...

-Nada importante!! Quien es ese chico al que le gusta a Holly!!! Exijo una respuesta!!

-Son secretos de chica, Sirius. Venga, que os explicaré un juego.

-Un juego?

-Si. Se llama, verdad, atrevimiento y beso. Os tenéis que sentar en círculo.

Se sentaron: Lily, James, Sirius, Holly, Crystal, Remus, carol, Snape. En ese orden. Lily llevaba puesta la pulsera, y las chicas sabían el secreto de la pulsera.

-El juego es simple. Solo hay que elegir una de las tres opciones. el de la derecha siempre es el que pone la prueba. Beso, el tipo de beso y a quien. Atrevimiento, una prueba, y Verdad, pues eso, responder con la verdad a lo que te pregunte. Si no, se le quita una prenda. ¿quién empieza?

-Yo misma!!

-Venga. Crystal, tienes que poner a prueba a Holly. Holly, que eliges?

-Atrevimiento! Ese es el espíritu Gryffindor!!

-Pues... Atrévete a... Ir a la recepción con ese camisón semi-transparente rojo que he visto en tu maleta... Y pedir al primer botones qué te encuentres que te suba en brazos hasta aquí!!

Holly se puso rojísima, pero se fue a la habitación de al lado. Al salir, todos los chicos estaban encarnados... En verdad era un camisón semitransparente... Y salió por la puerta. Cuando volvió, no estaba en brazos de 1 botones, sino en los brazos de 3.

-Muy bien, Holly!! L conseguiste!! Te toca hacer prueba a Sirius

-Que eliges, Black?

-Elijo... Beso!!

-Bien, pues tendrás que besar a...Lily!!! Y el tipo de beso... Quiero ver uno apasionado y de tornillo...

Sirius se vio un poco decepcionado, creía que elegiría a otra chica, por ejemplo... Ella misma. Lo que Black no sabía es que Holly había elegido a Lily porque sabía que ella no sentía nada por Black... Y cumplió con la prueba con caras coloradas... Principalmente de Lily y Black, pero también de James y Holly.

-Sirius... No sabía que besaras tan bien...

-emmm... Si pelirroja... Lo mismo digo... Aparte de la barra de labios con sabor a fresa... Mmm

-Dejadlo ya!! Vamos a seguir jugando. Black!! Te toca poner prueba a James!!

-Que eliges James? 

-A ver... Habeis elegido atrevimiento, y beso... Pues verdad!!

-Veamos... (cabeza de Sirius pensando maquiavélicamente...) dime, James... Es Lily tu amiga?

James se puso rojo... Pero respondió rápidamente...

-Pues que pregunta más fácil!!! Claro que James es mi amiga!!!

Para asombro de las chicas, la pulsera de lily brilló. En que color? No sabrían definirlo... Porque estaba verde, pero mayormente rojo. Y como Lily estaba haciendo contacto con James, a este le dio una buena descarga.

-James, vamos dar un paseo.

-Para que, Lil-Marie?

-Para hablar.

Salieron de la habitación, y aunque no lo notaban, los demás estaban siguiéndoles. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos de los jardines del hotel.

-James...

-Dime.

-Te voy a explicar una cosa de esta pulsera. Cuando brilla verde es que alguien dice la verdad, pero si brilla en rojo es que es mentira, aparte de una descarga eléctrica... ¿porqué brillo medio verde medio rojo y tuviste una descarga? Explícamelo James. ¿Es que no soy tu amiga? ¿es eso?

Lily se echó a llorar, y James estaba conmovido, no sabía que decir, ni el mismo sabía la explicación. 

En ese momento, Lily agarró a James de la mano.

-James, dimelo. ¿Soy tu amiga?

-Claro que si, li-...Ay!!!

-Y porqué esto te hace daño, James? Explícamelo!!!! -Resbalaban saladas lágrimas por las sonrosadas mejillas de la pelirroja-

-No lo se... Ay!!

-Dimelo!!!!!!!!

-Lil... Me haces daño.

-No, James!!Exijo que me digas la verdad!! No mas mentiras!!! Creí que eras mi amigo!!!

-Y lo soy... AY!!!!

-La verdad James Potter!!!

-No se, Lily... Por favor... Me estás haciendo daño!!!

-James,...snif... No te soltaré. Dime la verdad... Te lo ruego...

-Lil-Marie... La pulsera brilló en rojo...

-sigue...

-porque no eres mi amiga...

-que? -Lily seguía llorando amargamente

-tú no eres mi amiga porque... Porque eres más que eso

-que... Que has dicho, James?

-Lo has oído bien, Lil-Marie. No eres solo mi amiga... Eres más que eso... Mi ángel, mi vida... Lil-Marie... Te amo... Te amo desde el primer momento en el que te vi, me dejaste maravillado por tu forma de ser, y senti un profundo vacío cuando empezaste a salir con Remus... Pero una luz volvió a mi cuando cortó contigo... No sé lo que sientes tú... Pero creo que me arriesgaré...

Lil-Marie... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-James... Puede que sea por el ambiente romántico de España, por sus luces, o porque necesito dormir... Pero hoy veo todo con claridad... Estamos hechos el uno para el otro... Todo estaba predicho por la gitana... Haremos algo grande juntos... Te quiero...

Y por fin, el esperado beso, llegó. Llegó con muchas emociones reunidas: ansias y pasión, decisión y seguridad, ternura y felicidad...

Cuando se separaron, oyeron el aplauso de todos sus amigos. Sonrieron, se miraron a los ojos...

-Remus y Sirius tienen razón. Das unos besos con sabor increíbles...

-Y creo que tú también vas a tener razón. Este será un viaje inolvidable

#~~~~###~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

N/A: Por fin el esperado momento!!! No os preocupeis, que no será el fin. El fic continuará y muy pronto!! **_Dejad reviews, tanto si os gusta como si no. Ya no me importa el número, pero solo os lo pido!! Muchas gracias!!_**

He decidido que este fic lo terminaré cuando terminen el viaje... Pero no os preocupeis, que habrá un montón de secuelas!!! Muchos besos a todos, y dejad reviews!!

Madrid 2 de Noviembre del 2003

13:32 PM

Winter's Fairy


	18. Un día en el parque de atracciones I

****

Gwenie_Lupin: Bueno, aquí está. Tu petición está comenzando... jajá jajá. A ver si te gusta este chap. A mi me encantó. Pero tendría que poner más cosas.

****

Ricitos: Has tenido que esperar un poco, no? Pero aquí estoy.Y sobre el romanticismo... Aquí ya no hay tanto L/J. Me estoy centrando más en otra pareja... Adivina quienes

****

Chik_Yahoo: No soy buena escritora... Ni mucho menos. Espero que algín día llegue a serlo, pero de momento soy una principiante, una aprendiz, que quiere serlo. Y lo del sentido del humor... ¿a qué te refieres?

****

M.Z.C: Aquí empieza a haber Black/Holly. Ya lo verás, espero uqe te guste. Ya se que últimamente estoy tardando en actualizarlo, pero es que tengo el ordenador roto. Intentaré actualizarlo lo mas rápido posible esta vez.

****

Syringen: Bueno, no se porqué pedí 10 rr. Simplemente se me ocurrió. Yo se que tu puees escribirlos, pero mejor no, eh? Jjajajaja. Bueno, ya estoy delirando, asi que dejo ya el chap.

****

Pao Bloom:Gracias!!! Me alegro que te gustara. Y aquí he completado unas cosillas del chap anterior.

****

Aydä: jejejeje. Que bien que os esté gustando a todos. Si es que ya muchos estaban esperando ese capítulo, y bueno, no sabía si me quedó bien. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues creo que es obvio en este chap. ;P

****

Gin Malfoy: Bueno, a mi no me sonó a canción, me sonó a otras tantas declaraciones que se oyen por ahí.

****

Ma_agos: Ya lo tienes aquí el chap. He tardado un poco, lo siento por todos, pero no he tenido tiempo.

****

LauraOAlejandra: No se si serás aleblackmoon, pero creo que si. A todos nos gustaría tener una pulsera como esa!! Y magia en general, no?

****

~*Lilyrubia*~: Mis ficts? Has leído alguno mío aparte de este?J Me alegro!! Bueno, no importa que este acabe, aunque todavía falta, para que ocurra,pero ya he dicho que habrá muchas secuelas más... 

****

AleBlackMoon: Por si acaso no eres laura o alejandra, te contesto. Como ya hhe dicho, a todos nos gustaría tener una pulsera como esa!! Y ya sigo, y doy paso al chap.

****

CHAP 17 à Un día en el parque de atracciones I

Y por fin, el esperado beso, llegó. Llegó con muchas emociones reunidas: ansias y pasión, decisión y seguridad, ternura y felicidad...

Estaban todos los sentimientos en ese beso tan esperado, todos sus amigos sabían que llegaría el momento, James y Lily solo deseaban que el tiempo se parara en ese instante, que no existieran mas que ellos dos... Nada de Voldemort, nada de guerras, nada de poderes especiales... Solo amor. Amor eterno, lleno de caricias, besos y abrazos. Amor sin límites, sin obstáculos. Un amor como el de dos personas normales. 

Intentaban que no terminara, pero sabían que cuando se separaran, todo seguiría igual que antes: tiempos difíciles. Pero igualmente había una ventaja. Ellos estarían juntos, sean cuales sean los impedimentos. Estaba escrito en alguna parte. Y todavía les quedaba tiempo para pensar en ellos mismos. 

****

Simplemente, se amaban. 

Cuando se separaron, oyeron el aplauso de todos sus amigos. Sonrieron, se miraron a los ojos...

-Remus y Sirius tienen razón. Das unos besos con sabor increíbles...

-Y creo que tú también vas a tener razón. Este será un viaje inolvidable

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

James despertó en su habitación. Respiró hondo. Sintió un vientecillo fresco, que entraba por la ventana. Pero él todavía tenía en mente a su querida Lily. Tenía todavía su olor, el sabor de sus labios... Pero también el dolor de las descargas. 

Aunque esas descargas terminaron en algo bueno. 

Se levantó, se duchó, se vistió y bajó a ver si había alguien desayunando. Solo estaba remus, y se sentó a desayunar tranquilamente, pero con alguna duda...

-Moony...

-¿Si, James?

-Quería preguntarte algo....

-Dime

-¿A ti te importa que Lil-Marie y yo estemos juntos?

-Verás James... ¿Tú supiste por qué corté yo con Lily?

-No

-Nadie lo sabe. Yo quiero mucho a Lily, pero no de la misma forma que antes. Solo supe que no podíamos seguir juntos. Tuve muchos celos de ti, os llevabais muy bien. Y ahora no puedo evitar sentirlos de nuevo. No me malinterpretes mal, Prongs, no quiero romper vuestra relación. Pero ahora mismo me siento solo, y le hecho de menos. Era la única chica que sabía mi secreto... Esos buenos tiempos ya pasaron, y supongo que ahora es tuya. Y de verdad, me alegro por ti. 

-Gracias, Moony. Por todo.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Todos estaban reunidos en el hall del hotel. Lily no les había dicho a donde les iba a llevar, y esperaban impacientes. 

-Pelirroja!! Por fin bajas!!

-Venga chicos, todos al autobús!!

Durante el viaje, no pararon de hablar. Todos se preguntaban a donde irían, cuando divisaron unas extrañas máquinas, muy altas, y en las que colgaban algunas cosas.

-Bienvenidos al parque de atracciones

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

Sirius se quedó mirando las máquinas. 

-Pelirroja... ¿para que sirven las máquinas?

-Es una forma de diversión muggle, como una feria a lo grande. ¿Te atreves Sirius?

-Claro que si!! Por algo soy Gry!!!

-¿Y los demás?

-Por supuesto!! 

-Pues... ¿qué os parece empezar por ahí? -Señaló una montaña rusa de agua-

-¿qué es eso?

-Ya lo veréis, chicos

Después de media hora de hacer cola para entrar, por fin pudieron montarse. Estuvieron en las primeras filas y esperaron.

El "chisme" ese comenzó a moverse

-Ey!! Esto va subiendo!! Qué bien.

Se meten en una especie de cueva y se quedan quietos. La balsa, encima de una plataforma empieza a girar, y descienden de espaldas.

-alucina!!! -ese fue James-

-¿Eso fue todo?

-Black, no ha terminado esto. Mira estamos subiendo otra cuesta.

Llegan a otra plataforma y cuando gira, ven que estan a unos 30 metros de altura

-Sirius, mira. (es el momento en que la "balsa" se queda unos momentos quieta antes de bajar)

-¿Sabías que todo lo que sube baja?

-¿Holly, a que te ref....?Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bajaron rápidamente y cuando salieron, estaban todos empapados.

-Jajajaja, ha estado muy bien!!!

-¬__¬ ¿De verdad lo crees, Lily?

-Si, Remus, que a ti no te vayan las emociones fuertes no quiere decir que los demás seamos igual que tú.

-No me refiero a mi. Mira a Snape.

Severus parecía que estaba borracho. Decía cosas como "querido suelo" y "por fin abajo". estaba muy pálido y se sostenía en pie con la ayuda de Carol.

-Creo que le ha bajado la tensión. ¿Por qué alguien no le acompaña a primeros auxilios para que le dan algo?

-Puedo ir yo, si queréis. No tengo ánimos para subirme en otra cosa de estas.

-Como quieras, Annie.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

-¿Seguimos?

-Vale!!

-En qué queréis montaros?

-Yo voto por esa cosa de ahí. 

Lo que Holly señaló era la lanzadera. (Si algunos no saben que es, que me lo pregunten)

-Y...¿eso que hace?

-Noto un poco de miedo en ese tono, Black.

-Claro que no, Holland. ¿Me estás retando?

-No, solo me parece que no te atreves.

-¿qué no me atrevo? Vamos!!

Sirius la cogió de la mano y salió corriendo hacia alli. Como los demás no tenían ganas de subir, se sentaron para comer un poco.

-Venga, que nos toca.

Se subieron y la lanzadera comenzó a subir despacio... Hasta que llegaron al punto más alto.

A medida que iban ascendiendo, Sirus murmuraba cosas.

-Esto sube demasiado, quiero bajar, no puede subir más, voy a morir.

-Black, tienes miedo?

-Claro que no!! Pero esto esta muy alto.... Uy, por Merlín, va a bajar, no quiero bajar... Holly!

-¿Qué?

-TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Y bajaron. Los dos estaban mue incómodos, y ni siquiera se miraban.

-uhm... 

-mpfh

-esto... Vamos a buscar a los demás?

-eh... Si claro.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#~#~#~#

-Chicos, ¿qué tal la lanzadera? Venga sentaos a comer algo.

-Pues estuvo muy.... Distinto, me parece...

-Holly, estás colorada. ¿Tienes calor?

-uhm... Un poco.

Se sentaron a comer, unos bocadillos que habían traído. Y mientras hablaban, de todo y todos. Pero había algo extraño en esa escena. 

-Holly?Sirius? ¿Por qué no habláis nada? ¿Ha pasado algo que deberíamos saber?

-No!!! Claro que no!!!

-Bueno, como acabamos de comer, vamos a algo tranquilito, no? Que tal un paseo por eso?-dijo señalando una canoa-

-Bueno...

Fue un paseo tranquilito, mientras que iban James y Lily muy acarameladitos, Sirius y Lily sin hablar, muy rojos. Carol se había ido a buscar a Snape y Cristal y Remus hablaban de cualquier cosa, un poco incómodos por la situación de sus amigos.

Se montaron en todas las máquinas, hasta que llegó la tarde. Lily quería ver el espectáculo de luces y agua que había, y allí fueron. Pero Snape, Annie y Carol no aparecían, asi que se fueron sin ellos.

El espectáculo comenzó y todos estaban maravillados por la combinación de luces y colores en el agua. 

-Lil-Marie... Esto es precioso... Tanto como tú....

-James... 

Simplemente, un beso lo dijo todo.

-Mira aquellos dos.

-Si, hacen buena pareja.

-Holly... Respecto a lo de la lanzadera...

Holly tiritó. Todavía estaba mojada, porque acababan de montar en otra atracción de agua.

-Si...?

-Oye, tienes frío?

-Un poco.

-Toma. 

-Black, no hace falta que me des tu capa, en serio.

-Da lo mismo. ¿Por qué siempre nos llamamos por los apellidos, holly?

-No lo se... Estoy acostumbrada.

-Lo que te iba a decir antes....

-Dime....

-Es que....

-Supongo que me dirás que no lo decías en serio, como siempre- dijo Holly con voz decepcionada-

-Pues es algo que tiene que ver, pero no exactamente...

-¿qué? No te entiendo

-Lo que te tengo que decir es exactamente lo contrario.

Continuará....

N/A: ¿Dónde estará Annie?¿Y Severus y Carol? Esperad al próximo capítulo...

·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$··$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$··$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$·$ 

N/A: Que mala soy!!!!!!!! Bueno, aquí no hubo casi nada de L/J. Me quiero ir centrando más en otras parejas, pero seguirá habiendo. Faltan todavía algnos chaps para terminar, asi que no os preocupeis. **_DEJEN REVIEWS_**


	19. Un día en el parque de atracciones II y ...

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece... Ojalá... Dicen que Rowling será la primera escritora billonaria... Ya me gustaría ser ella.. Pero no lo soy!!! 

Contestando reviews...

****

Syringen: Bueno, ya sabes uqe pronto me arreglan la PC, pero aun así seguiré subiendo los chaps como hasta ahora, a uno por semana, si me aburro demasiado, puede que a dos por semana... Bueno, ya veré, que no tengo ganas de acabar el fic todavía...

****

Aydä: Si, es un poco corto, pero quería dar la emoción del continuará... Jajajaja, mira que estoy un poco loca. Y si, Sirius es muy oportuno.

****

OOaleblackmoonOo: Lo siento, Lo siento!!! De verdad lo siento muchísimo. Es que con todas las Alejandras que hay... Y encima escribis mas o menos igual... u_u De verdad, disculpas eh? Y si, ya me di cuenta en lo de Sirius y Lily, tenía q haber puesto Sirius y Holly... Solo tu parece que te hayas dado cuenta...

****

Gwenie_Lupin: ok, ya se que no pasó nada, peor avanzó algo, no crees? No me hubiera gustado que vengan y se formen todas las parejas a la vez. Demasiado para un chap. Ya veré como me queda este.

****

Pao Bloom: Gracias!! Ya se, soy un poco mala, pero una semana de espera no es tanto, no? Gracias por estar ahí después de 18 capítulos...

****

Kagome-Lamister: Bueno, te explico. La lanzadera, es una especie de torre muy alta, en la que hay unos asientos. Esos asientos van subiendo poco a poco, hasta llegar arriba del todo, e donde se quedan unos segundos. Y después baja a toda velocidad (que es el momento donde Sirius dice el te quiero) Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, pero si quieres saber mas, metete en la pagina del parque de atracciones. La daré más abajo.

****

Alejandra13: ¿Has podido soportar una semana sin moverte? Jajajaja, bueno, no he tardado mucho, ya verás... Lo siento por juntarte tantas emociones de pronto!!! ;)

****

Lilyrubia: Gracias!!! Si, ya dije que el terminaría el fic con el viaje, pero ya tengo en proyecto la secuela, que serán de las vacaciones de Lily en casa de los padres de James... No te preocupes que el viaje dura 3 meses, asi que da como para unos cuantos chaps mas...

Por cierto, gracias!! ¿Sabes que tu review fue el nº 100? 

****

Quiero daros las gracias a todos los que están leyendo el fic, y por estos 100 reviews que me habeis dejado!! 

Por cierto hoy seguire escribiendo sobre las atracciones del parque de atracciones. Si hay alguno que no sabe como son, en la pagina oficial (www.parquedeatracciones.es) teneis fotos, nombres y explicaciones.

__

DEJEN REVIEWS!!

****

Chap 18 -- Un día en el parque de atracciones II y una noche en un balcón de Madrid

-Lo que te tengo que decir es exactamente lo contrario.

-¿Lo contrario?

-Mira Holly, nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, nuestros padres son amigos, y nosotros hemos crecido juntos no?

-Si, ¿y que?

-Pues que... Yo...

-Chicos!!! Mirad! Vienen Carol y Snape!

Sirius estaba furioso. Cuando por fin iba a declararse a Holly, aparece el pelo grasiento. Pero ya se lo prepararía y se lo diría de una forma que no olvidaría. 

Sin embargo, Holly se quedó pensativa. Parecía que Sirius le quería decir algo importante. Lo que ella mas deseaba es que se le declarara, pero al parecer, los amigos eran muy oportunos. 

-Severus? ¿dónde está Annie?

-Mmmm no se... Me acompañó a primeros auxilios, luego vino Carol y comimos los tres. Cuando empezamos a buscaros, ella se fue.

-Bueno, ya la buscaremos, ella se sabe Madrid mejor que nosotros. El espectáculo ha acabado ahora mismo. ¿Y si montamos en mas atracciones?

-Si!! Yo estoy de acuerdo con Lily!

-Bueno, pero en que vamos a montar?

-Solo nos queda el TOP spin, el tornado, y creo que nada mas...

-El tornado!!

-No!!

-Venga, vale!!

Al final todos montaron. Iban muy nerviosos, sobre todo Severus, que ya le había cogido un poquillo de miedo a esas atracciones, pero dijo que el miedo estaba para superarlo. A su parecer, le sonó muy Gryffindor, y le asqueó, pero eso no lo supo nadie. Estuvieron esperando en la cola mas de media hora, pero al final llegaron a montar. Se sentaron y bajaron las sujeciones de seguridad. 

-Holland

-Que, Black?

-¿Porqué llaman a esto el Tornado?

-Simple, porque es como sentirte dentro de uno.

-Holland

-¿qué?

-Hazme un favor

-¿qué quieres?

-Dame la mano

-¿qué?

-Eso

-Pero por qué?

-Porque si

-Dime 

-Tengo miedo

-Imposible

-Es verdad

-Eres un gryffindor!!!

-mmm... Bueno... Te dire la verdad, cuando bajemos, pero dame la mano

-Vale... 

Después de un kilómetro de bajadas, subidas, loopings, vueltas completas.... Lograron mantenerse en pie después, pero a duras penas. Se tuvieron que sujetar unos a otros. 

-Black

-Que?

-Dime 

-El que?

-La explicación esa de porque querías cogerte de mi mano

-Bueno.. Pues... No me acuerdo!!!

-¿Cómo que no te acuerdas? Dimelo!!!

-Te lo diré... Te lo diré... En el hotel!!!

-umphf. Está bien. Pero me lo tendrás que contar de una vez!!

-sip

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~~#~

El viaje de vuelta al hotel fue muy tranquilo. Los chicos habían supuesto que Annie ya habría vuelto antes. Todos se quedaron dormidos en el autobús. Estaban sentados de dos en dos: Carol y Sev, James y Lily, Remus y Cristal y Holly y Sirius. Todos dormidos... Menos uno. Sirius observaba como dormía Holly. Y se reprochó a si mismo de ser un gryffindor y tener el valor de declararle. Tenía que pensar un plan. Algo que Holly no olvidaría. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Y quedándose ensimismado mirando a Holly, ésta se despertó. Se quedó un poco aturdida..

-Black, ¿qué haces mirándome así?

-Buenos días, bella durmiente. 

-¿ya hemos llegado?

-Falta poco.¿vamos despertando a los demás?

-Si, bueno.

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~# 

Cuando llegaron al hotel, Annie ya se encontraba ahí, dormida. Asi que sin molestarla, todas se pusieron el pijama, y enseguida se quedaron dormidas. 

Bueno, no todas, porque Holly, después de todo lo que había dormido en el autobús, no tenía sueño. Llamó al bar del hotel, y pidió algo para comer en la habitación. Cuando le hubieron subido la comida, (un pastel de fresa y un batido de chocolate) salió al balcón, en donde había uncolumpio, al lado una gran tumbona. Se sentó y contempló el bello paisaje que ofrece Madrid por la noche. Se veían las estrellas, claras, relucientes, cercanas. Suspiró. Hoy estuvo tan cerca...

-¿Por qué suspiras? ¿Acaso hoy esperabas algo que no ha sucedido?

Holly miró a su alrededor, el balcón era espacioso, y en la oscuridad de la noche divisó la figura de Black en el rincón más alejado, sentado en el suelo, mirando el mismo paisaje que ella.

-Black? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Pensar. ¿Y tú?

-Lo mismo.

-No me has respondido a la pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta, Black?

-Por qué suspirabas? Es que querías que pasara hoy algo?

-La verdad, si.

-¿Es sobre un chico?

-Si

-¿Es sobre el que hablabais el otro día en la habitación?

-Si. ¿Y tú? ¿Esperabas que pasara hoy algo?

-Si.

-¿Es sobre una chica?

-Si (vaya conversación, eh?)

-¿Es sobre la chica que te gusta?

-si

Por un rato, se quedaron callados. No sabían que decir. Sirius pensaba que el chico que le gustaba a Holly era Remus. Y Holly pensaba que la chica que le gustaba a Sirius era Carol.

-Lo siento

-¿Por qué?

-Supongo que lo que querías era pasar más tiempo con Carol, y en vez de eso, has pasado todo el día conmigo.

-¿Holly, por qué dices eso?

-¿Es Carol la chica que te gusta, no?

-No

-O.ô . Yo creía que...

-¿Es Remus?

-Que si es Remus que?

-El chico por el que estabas suspirando.

-Remus? O___O No

-A mi me lo puedes decir. Siempre nos lo hemos dicho todo, no?

-Claro, pero es que no es Remus. 

-No?

-No. Oye, Black...

-Si? 

-¿Me vas a contar lo del tornado?

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de comportarse como un Gryffindor...

Sirius se levantó, caminó hacia ella, y se sentó a su lado, en otra silla que había allí. Primero se quedó mirando la bella ciudad, con su tranquilidad, el calor del verano, las luces... Y suspiró.

-Holly, tú me conoces desde siempre. Podrías decirme como soy?

-Pues... Eres atrevido, muy ligón, sin miedo, un verdadero Gryffindor, diría yo. También eres gracioso, extrovertido y sinvergüenza. (Por no decir adorable, cariñoso... UPS, se me cae la baba)

-¿Tú crees que le puedo gustar a alguna chica?

-Has salido con muchas chicas, igual que Potter. Aunque él ya encontró la que de verdad le hace perder los papeles. Tú que has ligado tanto como él, ¿Dudas si puedes gustar a alguna? Pero si has salido con la mitad de las chicas de Hogwarts!!

-Pero ninguna ha salido conmigo en serio.

-Tal vez porque tú no las tomabas en serio. No se por qué, pero desde que llegó Lily, no has salido con ninguna. ¿Es ella la que te gusta?

-No, claro que no. Pero es que es la primera vez que tengo tantas dudas con una chica

-¿Cómo es?

-Es guapísima, muy hermosa, inteligente, gryffindor, muy gryffindor. Segura de si misma. Ha salido con muchos chicos, y ahora no está saliendo con ninguno. Es muy cabezota, y es divertida, sobre todo cuando la llevas la contraria.

-Nunca me podré igualar esa chica... -murmuró Holly-

-¿Qué has dicho?

-No, nada

-si, venga, que has dicho?

-quenuncamepodreigualaraesachica

-Venga Holly, repítelo.

-Nunca me podré igualar a esa chica.

-O___O ¿Por qué querrías parecerte a ella?

Holly se levantó, fue hacia la barandilla del balcón y volvió a mirar el paisaje que ofrecían. Sirius mientras, la miraba a ella. Solo llevaba el camisón, medio transparente, y se podía observar su delicada figura, delgada. Llevaba el pelo suelto, que le caía como una cascada dorada sobre sus hombros. Su mirada, pensativa, le cautivaba... ¿cómo podía decir esa preciosa chica que no se podía igualar a la que estaba describiendo, si era ella misma?

-Holly. 

La chica salió de sus pensamientos. Sus ojos estaban tristes, húmedos. Pero se contenía. Sirius Black solo era su amigo, nunca la vería como algo mas. Tendría que conformarse con eso. Pero ¿cómo soportar verle con otra chica? No, tenía que decirselo, no podría aguantar más.

Fue hacia él, con lágrimas en los ojos, pero con paso decidido, ella no se iba por las ramas, era la decidida Holly, y sin ton ni son, le besó apasionadamente, como solo ella sabía hacer. 

Sirius se quedó de piedra, no se esperaba eso, que era lo que mas esperaba. Pero cuando iba a empezar a corresponder el beso, ella se separó.

-lo siento, Sirius. Tenía que hacerlo, no aguantaba más.

Ella se iba a meter a la habitación, llorando, porque él no le había correspondido cuando ella le regaló toda su pasión en el beso, por no decirle nada...

-Dian (¿recuerdan que ese era su nombre? Diana)

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la habitación, se paró en seco al escuchar su nombre. Hacía mucho que no la llamaba así. 

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**~FLASHBACK**~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

__

Había una niña pequeña rubia de unos 5 años, en un parque columpiándose, mientras su amigo, un niñito de enormes ojos azules, jugaba con un cochecito de juguete en la arena.

De repente, un niño muy rubio y muy pálido, con una sonrisa malévola, empuja demasiado fuerte el columpio de la chiquilla, haciendo que la rubita se cayera en la arena. La niña estaba furiosa.

-Malfoy!! Edez un idiota!!

-Venga niña, si ni siquiera sabes hablar. Te lo mereces por ser tan tonta.

La niña está a punto de llorar, pero llega su amigo y le lanza una mirada furiosa con sus ojos azules al niño engreído ese. Iba a pegarle, cuando Malfoy salió corriendo. Y ahí la rubia se echó a llorar.

-Zidiuz!!!Me tidó al zuelo!!! Me dijo que no zabía hablad!!! Buaaaaaa!!!!!!

-Venga Dian, sabes que yo estoy aquí.¿por qué no me avisaste?

-Podque... Podque...nu ze....

La niña solo se tiró a los brazos de su amigo y lloró... 

#~#~#~#~##~#~#~#**~ FIN DEL FLASHBACK~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#**

Holly se dio la vuelta y miró a Sirius. El se acercó hasta ella y la cogió del brazo.

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Porque tú...tú... 

-Yo que?

Se quedó callada. Se le había acabado el valor. ¿Por qué Sirius lo hacía tan difícil? No lo entendía. La estaba haciendo sufrir más, y lo único que quería era olvidar lo que había pasado, despertar, y olvidar. 

Estaba pensando en todo esto, cuando los dulces labios de Sirius se posaron sobre los suyos. Ahora era él el que descargaba toda su dulzura y pasión en un beso. Pero esta vez contribuyeron los dos. Holly le correspondió, y fue el beso más delicioso probado por ambos. 

Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos.

-Dian... La chica que describía eras tú. ¿cómo te vas a igualar a ti misma?

-Yo? Lo dices en serio, Sirius?

-¿Acaso todavía no te lo he demostrado?

-Tienes razón...

-Venga, y ahora deja de llorar.

Sirius la llevó hasta el columpio, en dónde estaba el plato con la tarta y el batido de chocolate.

-Oye Holly,

-Dime

-Por que no compartes conmigo la tarta y el batido?

-Nunca cambias, eh? 

Holly, tomó una cucharadita del pastel y se la iba a dar a Sirius. Pero él negó con la cabeza.

-No. 

-¿Cómo?

-Asi.

Sirius le dio la cucharada a Holly, que iba a comer Holly. No le dio tiempo a masticar, porque acto seguido, Sirius la besó, saboreando juntos la tarta de fresa.

Cuando se separaron, sonrieron, y Holly dijo:

-¿Quieres más tarta?

#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~

N/A: Por fin!!! Me ha costado lo mío este chap. Pero creo que estoy satisfecha con el resultado. A vosotros que os pareció? Solo pido una cosa: **_DEJEN REVIEWS!!! _**

Winter's Fairy 


	20. Cuando tod parecía ir bien

Aquí estoy y más contenta que nunca!! Con mi PC en casa, actualizaré más rápido!!! Bueno, ya estoy aquí, y recordad el **Diclaimer!:** Nada de esto me pertenece (solo algunos personajes) y no gano nada escribiendo esto!

Contestando los reviews...

****

Syringen: ¿Te esperabas así el capítulo? A mi me gustó como me quedó... Y según he hablado con algunos... Mejor dicho algunas... Todas suspiramos por tener un novio como Sirius!

****

Aydä: A todas nos gustó el final!!! Es que es tan... No se como explicarlo, no me quedan palabras! Espero que me queden los capitulos tan bien como ese!!

****

Pao Bloom; Confesar lo que sentían? ¿Tu crees? Todavía queda un poco de Sirius/Holly suelto por ahí... No te creas, jejeje. Pero en este chap va a haber otra historia...

****

Kagome_Lamister: (suspiro) si... El amor es muy bello... Ojalá mi novio fuera Sirius... O James... O Remus... Jejeje. Ojalá. Pero no es así (suspiro de frustración) Habrá con conformarse con imaginarlos.

****

OOaleblackmoonOo: gracias!!! Espero seguir escribiendo asi... Porque parece que os gusta. Sobre todo la declaración tipo Sirius!!

****

Chik_Yahoo (enfurecida): Gracias por pasarme el chap!!! Y solo por eso, ya te dedico este chap!!! Definitivamente, eres un angel!!!! Muxas Gracias!!! Pero hiciste mal... Voy a estar una semana como minimo imaginando... Mi imaginación suelta es un peligro, a ver como me queda el chap...

****

Lilyrubia: Me estoy pensando lo del lío sly-gry... Pero no se, ya veré. Mi messenger... La dirección está en mi profile, pero si no vas a mirar, te la doy aquí mismo: 

****

Ricitos: Yo tb quiero uno asi, no creas q eres la unica.. Y este chap llega pronto para ti, que leiste los anteriores ayer!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Chap 19--- Cuando las cosas parecían ir bien...

Eran las 5 de la mañana... Lily se levantó y se vistió, y cogió una pluma de su escritorio. Estaba todavía dormida, tanto, que no se dio cuenta de que la cama de su amiga estaba vacía. Salió al pasillo, y entró a la habitación de los chicos. Tampoco se extrañó de que una cama estuviera vacía. Se acercó a la que estaba ocupada. Saltó bruscamente sobre el bulto, pero el bulto, (james) solo le dio con un brazo:

-Sirius, dejame dormir!!

-Auch!!!!

Lily no se dio por vencida. Sacó la pluma que había cogido, y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz. Pero James parecía realmente dormido, y solo se dio la vuelta. Al final, se tumbó a su lado, y empezó a susurrarle "te quiero" en el oído. En ese momento fue cuando James (por fin!!) se despertó, y somnoliento, miró a su alrededor... Todo parecía tranquilo... Entre los borrones que veía como muebles, vio un borrón rojo. En seguida buscó sus gafas y se las puso. Ese borrón rojo empezó a tomar forma... Y allí estaba su radiante Lily... Alegre y con una enorme sonrisa en su cara de ángel...

-Lily?

-Dormilón! Venga, James, levántate y vístete, que habíamos quedado para ver el amanecer!!

-está bien... 

James fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa... Y mientras Lily empezó a ordenar su habitación. Debajo de la cama de James encontró una caja de madera, pintada de rojo con piedras verdes... No sabría decir si eran esmeraldas, pues eran muy brillantes. Muy despacio, la abrió y lo que encontró era un baúl lleno de recuerdos: Eran fotos del baile de su casa en Año Nuevo, también estaba la copa que le regaló... Y había una foto que no había visto nunca: eran James y Lily dormidos, abrazados en el sofá Gryffindor con Yarven y Mayris en el regazo de ambos. Una imagen preciosa...

-Esa la tomó Sirius cuando estábamos dormidos en Navidad.

-James!! Yo no quería... Bueno, si...

-No te preocupes. Si toda esta caja trata sobre ti...

-¿Sobre mi? O__O

-Lily, me gustaste desde que te vi... Supe que eras especial desde el principio, aunque no lo pareciera. Y fui guardando todas las fotos y objetos que encontraba y tenían que ver contigo. Aquí esta todo.

-Oh James!!

-¿estás enfadada?

-¿por qué iba a estarlo? James, te amo

-Yo también te amo, Lily.

Se iban a besar de nuevo, pero Lily dio un salto y miró el reloj. James la mira de un modo extraño, preguntándose porqué se ha quedado sin beso...

-Que...?

-Todavía nos da tiempo, vamos a ver el amanecer!!!

- u__u· Uh... Eso.. Digo, está bien, vamos.

Despacio para no despertar a nadie (tampoco había nadie, digo yo) caminaron de la mano hacia el balcón. James cogió su cámara de fotos nueva, que Lily le había regalado. Quería completar más su colección de fotos para su "caja de Lily" Y sería perfecto... Una Lily radiante, con la salida del sol detrás. La foto perfecta. Y salieron al balcón... Estuvieron solo 10 segundos admirando el horizonte, cuando un ronquido muy sonoro les despertó. 

-Eso me suena a... ¿Sirius?

La parejita se dio la vuelta y miraron de donde procedía el sonido... Y vieron una cosa que tardaron un poco en asimilar, pero que sabían que pronto sucedería... Sirius y Holly en la tumbona, tumbados, mientras que Sirius abrazaba a Holly, y esta a su vez, le abrazaba a él. James no obtuvo la foto de Lily, pero la que consiguió fue igual de buena. Y sin hacer ruido, se retiraron a desayunar... La pelirroja y Prongs tenían un plan...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras, Sirius se despertó. No vio que su gran amigo Prongs acababa de salir. Se iba a levantar, cuando vio sintió que unos brazos se aferraban a él. Era Holly. Él recordó todo lo que pasó aquella noche y sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan bien como en ese momento, y no quería que acabara. En ese instante, Holly se despertó. Al principio, no sabía donde se encontraba, pero la calidez del abrazo de Sirius la tranquilizó. Se sentía maravillosamente feliz entre aquellos brazos. Y miró aquellos ojos profundo ojos azules que la inspiraban tanto amor...y decidió que...

-Buenos días.

-Te quiero...

-Sirius

-Dime, Dian

-Creo que no deberíamos decirle nada de lo nuestro a los demás...

-Eh? ¿por qué? O_o ¿Te avergüenzas de mi?

-Claro que no... Pero no sería más divertido? Además, yo creo que ya hay suficientes parejas... Lily y James... Severus y Carol...y luego tu y yo? Además se burlarían mucho de nosotros durante lo que queda de viaje...

-En eso tienes razón... Además que de más morbo, no...?

Se besaron. U simple beso, cargado de sentimientos.. Eran la pareja de fuego, los dos eran ardientes... Y tendrían una relación llena de sorpresas cada día y de imprevistos, tal como eran ellos, llenas de emociones fuertes estarían sus vidas...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cuando bajaron al comedor, ya vestidos, nadie se extrañó de que bajaran los últimos pues siempre eran los que se quedaban dormidos. Pero solo hubo una reacción extraña. La de Lily y james, que empezaban a murmurar cosas entre ellos, mirándoles y riéndose. Todos miraron de repente a Lily y a James...

-Chicos, ¿de qué os reís?

-Es un secreto, querido Remsie... Secreto de parejita!!!- dijo Lily mirando a Sirius-

-Padfoot, amigo, te has puesto rojo!! ¿Tienes calor? 

-james!!! Déjame en paz. No me pasa nada. Venga... Vamos a comer!!

El desayuno siguió de la misma manera que empezó, con risitas por parte de la pelirroja y su novio, por Sirius y Holly colorados, por preguntas de un Remus muy extrañado de todas estas actitudes...

Y podía haber seguido así, pero...

-Chicas!!!

-Que, Lily?

-Mirad a ese chico!!!! Que guapo!!!!

Todos se voltearon a ver quien era ese chico, que provocaba esas sensaciones a todos. A las chicas, pasión y a los chicos, envidia... Se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban ellos sentados... Se estaba acercando y todos con los ojos muy abiertos. Y llegó a la mesa. Saludo inocentemente a todos con un simple "hola" pero a Annie la plantó un beso fugaz. Todos abrieron más los ojos (si podían)

-Annie, que...?

-Ya os lo explicaré más tarde, ahora me voy con Charles... Bye!!!

Vieron como se alejaban aquellos dos de la mano... El chico perfecto!!! Rubio, unos ojos verdes que cortaban la respiración, cuerpo atlético... Todas las chicas suspiraron a la vez, y todos los chicos gruñeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿qué tiene... -empezó Snape-

-ese tío.. -siguió James-

-que no...-ese fue Remus-

-Que no tengamos... -prosiguió Black-

-NOSOTROS??- dijeron todos a la vez-

-Pues... -empezaba Holly-

-es guapo...-dijo Lily-

-Atlético...-dijo Crystal-

-con esos ojos es...- siguió Carol-

-PERFECTO!! -dijeron todas a la vez-

Todos se echaron a reir por la escena anterior. Realmente una escena de amistad? Hasta Snape se reía!!! Bueno, tiene que haber momentos para todo...por lo menos eso pensó James. 

-¿Hoy a dónde vamos a ir?

-no se... Dejadme pensar... Vamos a la piscina!!

-Lily...

-¿Qué pasa James? No quieres recordar tiempos com en la piscina de mi casa?

James se sonroja...

-No es eso. Es que aquí nadie sabe nadar...

-Bueno, lanzaré hechizos flotadores a todos... Excepto a ti...

-¿A mi? O__ô ¿Por qué a mi no?

-Porque tú supuestamente aprendiste en la piscina de la mansión Evans... O no?

-(James traga saliva) Pues.. No mucho...

-Bueno, da lo mismo, ¿nos vamos?

-Si!!!!

Están en el autobús, sentados por parejas: Carol, y Sev, James y Lily, Sirius y Holly y remus y Crystal...Cada uno tiene su conversación, y bueno, James y Lily estaban picando a Sirius y Holly, pero no parecían saber de que hablaban.

-Oye James.

-Dime, Lil

-El colgante que te regalé por Navidad... ¿dónde lo tienes?

-Lo llevo puesto, mira.

Era cierto, james llevaba el amuleto de Navidad colgado de una fina cadena de plata en el cuello.No se notaba, pues el colgante no era muy grande y la cadena no era muy brillante.

-Me alegro de que lo lleves puesto. Yo también llevo el mío. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras ellos hablaban de los colgantes, Holly y Sirius se susurraban cosas al oído...

-Chicos, de ¿qué os reís?

-Nosotros? No de nada, pelirroja... Dian y yo solo estab...

-Padfoot, hacía mucho tiempo que no llamabas así a Holly!!!

-James!! No digas estupideces!! Sirius solo...

-¿Desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre, Holly?

James y Lily sonrieron traviesamente... Y al final, solo dijeron, al mismo tiempo:

-NOS TENEIS ALGO QUE CONTAR??

Después solo se rieron, mientras que los otros dos jóvenes adquirían un color escarlata en sus rostros...

Llegaron a la piscina, y enseguida, Lily se lanzó al agua, con su bikini rojo... Y James recordó la escena de la piscina en casa de Lily... 

Sirius se fue a tirar a los toboganes, Lily hacía piruetas en el agua, Severus fue a comprar bebidas, James intentaba coger a Lily para "hacer algo más divertido", Remus fue a tomar el Sol, Crystal fue al baño, Carol, pagaba las entradas, y Holly... Bueno, no saben donde se metió desde el principio.

-James... Suéltame.. Jajaja, me haces cosquillas!!!

-No, preciosa, si me das un besito, me lo pensaré.

-Muaks!!! (intento de un sonido de un beso)

-No me convences... Como castigo... Ven aquí... Y cierra los ojos.

Lily se dejó llevar. Cuando pudo abrir los ojos se encontraba con los brazos de James rodeándola, y estaban sentados en la cima del tobogán más alto de la piscina...

-No!! James, no!!! 

-Si, lil... Nuestra vida es muy divertida, jajá jajá!!!

Y bajaron, Lily intentando parar en el tobogán, y James detrás suya, con los brazos en la cintura, riéndose a carcajadas. Llegaron a la piscina, donde se zambulleron, y ahí, cuando todavía no habían salido a flote, James cogió a Lily y le estampó el beso más apasionado, por no decir el más mojado de todos... Compartieron aire... Compartieron vida...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristal y Remus estaban hablando. En el fondo a Remus le parecía que aquella chica era muy extraña, pero le daba una sensación de bienestar increíble y no sabía el motivo. 

Parecía que estaban todos muy ocupados... Sev y Carol, a lo suyo... Cristal y Remus hablando tranquilamente, James y Lily, a lo suyo... Y Holly y Sirius? Pues se podría decir que también a lo suyo.

-Sirius... ¿crees que james y Lily sospechan algo?

-No lo se... Pero su actitud es bastante extraña... Parece que si lo saben, pero no nos dicen nada...

-¿deberíamos ser nosotros los que se lo tendríamos que decir, no?

-Todo a su momento, Sirius... Y ahora es el momento de otra cosa...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Venga, Lily, solo una foto... Es para mi "caja de Lily"

-no se... Ya tienes muchas!!!

-Pero quiero unas cuantas especiales. Venga, posa un poco. Asi... Un poco más a la izquierda. Muy bien!!!

-Ya?

-Si, pero quería otra especial... 

-¿Cuál?

James se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso... Y se oyó el click! De la cámara.

-Esta.

Lily sonrió. Y se disculpó, tenía que ir al baño. Mientras se alejaba, James tenía un mal presentimiento. Pero no hizo mucho caso... Salió a dar una vuelta con su cámara... Hizo muchas fotos. Pilló varias veces a Sirius y a Holly juntos sin que se dieran cuenta, a Carol y Sev lo mismo (ugh!!) y Remus y Crystal posaron para él. En verdad sería un verano inolvidable. 

Y tuvo una mala sensación... Demasiado mala... Le empezó a quemar el colgante que le regaló Lily. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: ¿qué os pareció? Espero que os guste, creo que este chap se llenó de besos... Pero bueno... Si no os acordais de las propiedades del colgante, os recuerdo que están descritas en el chap 9!!!

**__**

DEJEN REVIEWS!!!

Madrid, 30 de Noviembre del 2003

17:40 PM 

Winter's Fairy


	21. Sorpresas en la batalla

****

Aviso: Leve spoiler del quinto libro, pero casi no se nota.

****

Chap 20--- Sorpresas en la batalla

Lily abrió sus ojos esmeralda... Los párpados le pesaban muchoy los cerró de nuevo. Iba a restregarse los ojos con las manos, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba encadenada, y además no tenía fuerzas, le habían quitado las energías. Si estuviera de pie, se habría caído al suelo desfallecida. Tenía muchas preguntas en su cabecita pelirroja. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y observó el lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación, muy elegante, de no ser por las cadenas. Parecía un cuarto de señora, por el tocador y el armario abierto lleno de vestidos. 

No tenía miedo, ella era una verdadera Gryffindor, y no se asustaba. Sabía quien estaba detrás de todo el asunto. Ella solo tenía miedo a lo desconocido y ese no era el caso. 

Miró por segunda vez a su alrededor, y no se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que había otra persona en la habitación. Reconoció a esa mujer. La reconocía, pues ella contribuyó a su relación con James... Era la gitana que les dijo la premonición!!! 

-Señora...

-Hola Lilian. Me puedes llamar, Sybill. 

-Sybill, ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Por la premonición que os dije, Lilian. Al señor Tenebroso no le gustó... Y veo que me libraré de la muerte... Por un muchacho... Tu salvador, Lilian. Es James!!!!

-James? James no sabe que estoy aquí!!!! 

-Veo que despertaste, Evans...

El ser más repugnante y asqueroso que jamás vio lily, entró en la sala. Lily se puso furiosa, pero no tenía energías para usar sus poderes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James corrió hacia sus amigos, tan rápido como pudo. Llegó hasta ellos, pero no los encontraba. Luego recordó, que les dijo que se fueran ya al hotel, que él esperaría a Lily. Tenía pensado darle una sorpresa, cenar los dos juntos en un restaurante elegante, solos y sin nadie interrumpiendo. Pero eso ahora era imposible.

Estaba solo, eran las 6 de la tarde, y se encontraba en una piscina. Llevaba la varita, claro está, pero ¿para qué le servía si con eso no podía encontrar a Lily?

Pensó en el teletransporte. Pero solo podía hacerlo si visualizaba el lugar a donde se dirigía... Y notó de nuevo, con más ardor, el colgante. ¡¡¡¡¡El colgante!!! ¿Qué le dijo lily en navidad? Que si se concentraba podía ver donde estaba la otra persona!!! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-bien, Evans, decidiste no unirte a mi, verdad? Venga, piénsalo otra vez... Reconsidéralo

-NO!!!! ME NIEGO!!!!NUNCA SERÉ TUYA!!!!!

-No?? A ver si esto te hace cambiar de opinión.... Crucio!!!

Lily empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, pero estaba entrenada para eso. Podía sentir miles de cuchillos al rojo vivo entrar por su piel... Pero no iba a darle el placer de gritar a ese ser... Ese ser que había asesinado a sus padres... Mientras, la que si gritaba era Trelawney. Había entrado en trance, y murmuraba palabras inteligibles. Lil hacía lo mismo. Se retorcía, mientras solo murmuraba... James.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cerca del lugar donde se encontraba la pelirroja, un James concentrado, se esforzaba por ver el lugar donde se hallaba su amada para ir a salvarla.

Sentado en la hierba, lo mas tranquilo que podía estar, visualizando el colgante. Veía a través de él, pero nada daba resultado. Entonces probó la primera idiotez que se le ocurrió... Pensó que el colgante, la esmeralda, eran los ojos de Lily. Y funcionó. Sintió lo mismo que Lily, su agonía y su dolor, la ansiedad con la que esperaba su llegada. Vio el lugar, con dificultad. Y reconoció el caserón por donde había pasado minutos antes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Corrió con todas las fuerzas que tenía, y llegó a la puerta sofocado. Y sacó la varita. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y la maldita chirrió, dando a entender a quien estuviera en la casa, que alguien había llegado. Pero no se asustó. No se iba a asustar por nada, y menos por Voldemort. Porque él sabía que estaba detrás de todo. Él quería a Lily. Pero no contaba con una cosa. Lily era de James, James era de Lily. El sentimiento era mutuo, era puro amor concentrado y nada tenía mas poder que eso. El heredero de gryffindor, y la poderosa Evans, juntos, amor sin límite, desencadenante poder, imparable para cualquiera.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Todavía opinas que no??

-Esta claro, no me rendire ante ti, sucio bastardo!!! Que te crees, que después de matar a mis padres y de destrozar mi vida, accederé? Que equivocado estás. Sabes que yo soy más poderosa que tú, y por eso me tienes que quitar las fuerzas!!!

-No eres poderosa.... Y solo te quito las energías por precaución... Te puedes hacer daño tú solita!!!

-Excusas baratas... Sabes que no es así, si no, ya me habrías matado.

-Puede ser... Pero sabes que yo busco el beneficio propio. Y como tú ya has dicho que no, buscaré más poder. En otra persona, que llegará a ser más poderoso que tú

-Que yo? Pero si solo hay una persona... El heredero de Gryffindor!!!!

-Exacto! En cuanto descubra quien es, le robaré los poderes, matándole!!! Y para eso necesito a la gitana esta.

-El heredero... Llegará... Reclamando lo suyo... El heredero... Llegará... El hereder... Es...

-James!!!!

-Lily!!!!!!

-jajá jajá... Pero mira quien está aquí... La parejita por fin reunida.... Lo siento, chaval, pero tú no me sirves. Remus Lupin, verdad? Si, eso oí... Que el novio de la heredera Evans era el licántropo ese... No podías escoger peor... Lo entendería si fuera el egocéntrico de Black, por ejemplo... O si no...

-Déjalos en paz!!!Tú no eres quien para meterte con ellos. Solo eres un estúpido cruce entre sangre sucia slytherin y serpiente!!!

-Tal vez... Pero espera, tú no has dicho Remus... Has dicho James!!! James?? Acaso no será... El hijo de los Potter?

-Exacto... Y no permitiré que Lily se una a ti!!!! Nunca, Lily es mía!! Y tú no podrás... No entiendes el amor!! No podrás con nosotros!!!!

-Oh que bonito te ha quedado... Pero a mi no me van esas cursilerías, jajajaja.¿Por qué no te calmas un poco? Crucio!!!

Dolor. Silencioso dolor, que sentía James. Pero no gritó. Vio como Lily sufría, estaban unidos, compartiendo el mismo dolor, como muchas veces habían compartido la pasión. Estaban para lo bueno y lo malo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo el crucio. Muchos magos ya habrían muerto de dolor, pero no James, y menos delante de Lily. Cayó, desfallecido. Y Lord Voldemort reía, mientras le asestó una patada a James en todo el costado, haciendo que rodara a la lado de la pelirroja. Y vio las lágrimas de su querida novia, haciendo surcos, en la suciedad de sus pálidas mejillas. Y con un último esfuerzo, la besó. Fue un beso distinto a los demás, no había pasión, no tenían fuerzas para aquello. Sin embargo, el beso era un soplo de vida para ambos, algo difícil de explicar, pero que renovó todas las energías de ambos. Sonrieron con complicidad, como si hubieran preparado algo al instante.

-Llegó, la batalla final

Las cadenas de las dos mujeres se rompieron dejándolas libres, mientras ´Voldemort, abría las cuencas que tenía como ojos, asombrado. Pero no perdió tiempo, e hizo un hechizo para desmayar a James. Lily cada vez estaba más furiosa, no bastaba con quitarle a sus padres ni querer aprovecharse de ella, sino que también tenía intención de quitarle a James!! Pero cometió un error, le dejó que le cegara la ira, y no controló bien sus movimientos. Voldemort la tenía justo donde quería, ciega de ira, y acorralada. Pero entonces un maullido interrumpió las carcajadas del Lord.

-Yarven!!!

-Mira quien te fue a salvar, Lilian, un kneazle, y un... Jobberknoll? Oh lograrán derrotarme y todo!! JAJAJAJA

Pero a Lily no le hizo gracia. Y entonces comprendió. No podía dejar que l cegara la ira, porque entonces no podría salvar a James. Y supo que siempre, en el momento menos esperado, pero cuando más lo necesitas, alguien correrá a salvarte. 

-No, Voldemort, no te derrotarán, pero yo sí. Tú no puedes conmigo y lo sabes 

-Puede ser... Puede que tú seas más poderosa, pero yo se como acabar con la gente... A largo plazo.

-No pretendas matar a James, no podrás. Lo he entrenado yo misma, y es incluso más poderoso que yo. Enervate!!

-mmm... Lil?

-James, acabamos de una vez?

El Lord ahora si que lo vio todo claro. Podía haberlos matado de uno en uno, pero ahora que estaban juntos, era muy improbable... Prefirió dejarlo por el momento, cuando estén más vulnerables... Y con un hechizo de Lily, desapareció para irse a un lugar más lejano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Las tres personas salieron del caserón, muy cansados, y la gitana hizo de nuevo otra predicción. 

-Después de muchas adversidades que están por llegar, los herederos se unirán. Se alejarán por un tiempo, pero por el amor que se tienen volverán a estar juntos... Y llegará la salvación del mundo

El único con el poder de derrotar a Voldemort llegará... Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes esté muriendo... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: ¿Cómo me salió? La profecía de la gitana, la última parte es de OotP. Para opiniones, sugerencias, etc, **DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

D**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, solo algunos personajillos de por ahí.

****

Gracias por dejar reviews!!! 

~*lily rubia*~: Ya ves, me he vuelto muy mala... Pero aquí estoy de nuevo!!! Oye, tu dirección del msn es la misma que pones aquí? Es para agregarte!!

****

Syringen: Ansiosa, achapela? Bueno, después de haberte dejado leer un trozo, y dejarte con las ganas, espero que te haya gustado.

****

OOaleblackmoonOo: Ya está aquí, no te preocupes... Jejeje no has tenido que esperar tanto, no?

****

Aydä: Me alegro de que te haya gustado, pero en este chap no ha habido besos, ni nada... Bueno, si, solo uno, pero el romanticismo lo dejo para los chaps que vengan.

****

Ricitos: Si que te has puesto emotiva, si. Bueno, en esta chap no hay romanticismo, como ya hhe dicho, bueno, mi subconsciente me dice que detrás de todo esto, si. Estoy delirando....

****

Lamister: jajajaja Venga, ya no tienes por que dudar más, que te pareció este chap?

****

Pao Bloom: Claro que no lo voy a dejar asi... Creo que todavía quedan 2 o 3 càps mas, y luego, ya tengo pensado la secuela J 

****

Chik_Yahoo: Mi querida amiga... Aquí esta el chap. Yo no hago esperar tanto como tú. Espero que te haya gustado!

****

c-erika: Vaya, acertaste!!! No es muy difícil, y creo que te la mayoría de la gente acertó. ¿Pero te esperabas lo de la gitana?

****

Alejandra13: Me alegro de que hayas vuelto!! Gracias, y a ver si te gusta este cap.

****

Fleur: gracias por dejar review, y que bien que te esté gustando... Ya falta poco para terminar...

****

Laura Granger: Ya se que no dejaste review en este fic, pero me alegro de que lo estés leyendo. Y tu review en el otro fic, estuvo estupendo!!! Muchos besukys!!!

Hasta la próxima semana!!!

****

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	22. Tiempos de agonía

Disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece, son propiedad de Rowling

****

Chik_yahoo: ¿Qué, impaciente por leer? Bueno, venga, adelante!!! Gracias por todo lo que me dices, no creo que me lo merezca. (WF sonrojada)

****

Aydä: He tardado más de lo normal... Pero aquí estoy. Te prometo que el siguiente chap lo subiré antes.

****

Lamister: No hay mucho que aclarar... Para abreviar te digo: en la lucha contra voldemort, el amor siempre ha sido más poderoso.

****

Achapela: Bueno, te mandaré el chap... Jeje, pero déjame rebién cuando vuelvas, ok? Otra cosa más... Que pases bien als vacaciones!!

****

OOAleblackmoonOo: No me quedó bien... Sencillamente la última parte no es mía... Es la traducción de una parte del quinto libro. ¿No lo leiste, verdad? Pero casi no se nota... :P

****

Fleur: Gracias!!! Y bueno, ya tienes aquí el chap. La última parte, como dije, es una traducción del quinto libro. 

****

Lady_Issobelle: espero que no te hayas empachado con tanto capítulo seguido... J Me alegro de que te guste!!! Gracias!

****

Lily rubia: Irenita.... Pues si, me empeño... Me gusta recibir reviews, que se le vav a hacer :P, venga, que no te cuesta tanto.

****

Pao Bloom: Pues hablar... No hablan en este chap.... Me he esforzado en escribirlo, a ver si te gusta.

****

Ricitos: Tú siempre ahí... Muchas gracias!!!

****

Alejandra 13: Gracias por tus dos reviews... Y si, Voldie tenía que ser. Que quieres que te diga, algunos chicos suelen ser posesivos, como james. Pero en el fondo, resulta encantador!!! (Si es James, claro)

****

Gracias por dejar reviews!!

Chap 21: Tiempo de agonía

Las tres personas salieron del viejo caserón, cansadas. La batalla no fue muy dura en realidad, pero sus energías se habían agotado. Dejaron a la joven gitana en su casa, en donde estaría segura. Y le aconsejaron que fuese a hablar con Dumbledore sobre sus poderes, ya que podría correr peligro.

Luego, Lily y James fueron en un taxi hacia el hotel. Durante el viaje, Lily se quedó dormida, con la cabeza sobre el hombro de James. Éste no pudo hacer más que sonreír, al ver que su amada se encontraba bien. O por lo menos eso es lo que parecía. Pero lo peor había pasado. De ahora en adelante pensarían en el futuro y en todo el verano que les esperaba por delante. 

El taxi paró, y James pagó el correspondiente dinero. No quería despertar a la pelirroja. Se veía tan delicada, con ese bikini que se ajustaba a la perfección en su cálido cuerpo de cristal... La cargó en brazos y la llevó hasta el hotel, en donde sus amigos estaban cenando. Al verles, con ese aspecto se preocuparon, pero esperaron a que James estuviera en condiciones de hablar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Al cabo de un rato, James bajó al comedor principal, después de ducharse y de dejar a Lily descansando plácidamente en su habitación. Hizo el ademán de sentarse, pero no dio tiempo a que sus amigos preguntasen, porque al instante, James se desmayó.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Cuánto lleva así?

-4 días. 

-¿Y por qué no despierta??

-Tranquila, Lil. Tarde o temprano despertará. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada. Has intentado con hechizos revitalizadores, Snape hizo pociones restauradoras... Y nada funcionó. Todo depende de él. 

-¿Por qué no llamamos a un medimago?

-Lo hicimos, antes de que despertaras. Y lo que dijo fue simplemente que esperásemos, no teníamos otra opción.

-Pero no lo entiendo... Voldemort...

-Según lo que me has contado, pelirroja, me parece que James está así por los intensos crucios a los que ha sido sometidos. 

-Pero él es lo suficiente poderoso para soportarlo...

-Eso depende de la persona. Una persona normal en esas condiciones ya habría muerto.

-Pero...

-Venga, Lil, pronto despertará. Y tú también tienes que descansar. Estás muy débil.

-No. No me moveré hasta que despierte.

-No creo que...

-Déjame en paz!!! DEJADNOS SOLOS!! ¿¿NO VEIS QUE TODO ESTO ES POR MI CULPA?? ALEJAOS DE MI!!!!

Todos los presentes se retiraron. Sabían que Lily necesitaba estar sola, pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero tenían miedo de que hiciera alguna locura. Cada uno fue a su habitación, dejando a la infeliz pelirroja en el cuarto de James y Sirius, con el cuerpo, con constantes vitales, pero sin reacción, de James Potter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasó una semana, siete días de desasosiego. Los chicos estaban intranquilos, cada vez más nerviosos, pero la joven pelirroja era la que estaba peor. Estaba agonizando, no se movía del lado de James ni un momento, su salud empeoraba por días. Si ya de por si era pálido, ahora estaba semitransparente, su cabello pelirrojo iba perdiendo el color rojo, y volviéndose blanco, a causa del estrés, y sus ojos.... Sus característicos ojos verdes estaban vacíos, antes brillantes, llenos de sentimientos y ahora se habían apagado. Siempre, al pasar por la puerta, se oían los sollozos y plegarias desesperadas que Lily pronunciaba. 

En los primeros días, todo el mundo entraba en esa habitación donde yacía James, pero pasado tiempo, Lily los echaba. Casi no comía, y el único al que dejaba quedarse con ella era a Sirius, que era el que le traía la comida, y el que insistía que tuviera esperanzas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

//_¿dónde estoy?//_

"Hola james"

//¿Quién eres?¿Por qué estoy aquí?//

"Soy tú, James, un James en tu interior que guarda todo la sabiduría Gryffindor"

//Esto es extraño...Veo todo a mi alrededor, a Lil llorando a mi lado... Pero...¿Por qué no puedo moverme? //

"Ha ocurrido algo inusual... Has sufrido a muchos crucios, y debido a eso, tu esencia se ha separado de tu cuerpo... El siguiente paso es... La muerte"

//¿Pero por qué no estoy muerto entonces?//

"Porque hay algo a lo que te estás aferrando en vida, y no te deja partir..."

//Lily//

"No exactamente, lo que te mantiene aquí es su amor. Es como sangre de unicornio, algo puro que te mantiene con vida"

//No entiendo.. Si no estoy muerto... ¿Estoy vivo?//

"Por poco tiempo"

//Explícate//

"El amor de Lily es a lo que te estás aferrando. Pero no ves como ella esta decayendo? A medida que ella empeore, tú empeorarás. Es cuestión de tiempo"

//¡¡NO!! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me niego a creer eso!//

"Dentro de poco nos veremos, James"

//NO!!//

James se quedó solo. Era algo raro... Una sensación de alivio, pero también de dolor. Él quería vivir. Quería estar con Lily, con Sirius. Se le iba el alma al ver s sus personas amadas llorar por él. No las podía dejar así... Era injusto. El tenía mucho por vivir... Junto a Lily. Intentaba reunir todas sus fuerzas, mover su cuerpo, abrir los ojos... Pero no conseguía nada. El resultado era nulo. Decidió hablar... Tenía la esperanza de que Lily le oyese, y le ayudara...

__

//Lliy!!! Por favor!! No te rindas!! Eres tú, lil-Marie... Dependo de ti... Mi vida está sobre ti... Y también la tuya... Te oigo llorar... No es culpa tuya... Es nuestro destino. Y todavía no estoy destinado a morir. Venga, no eres tú la culpable, escúchame, no estás sola, yo estoy contigo. No te dejaré... Nunca, me oyes, no te dejaré nunca!!//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-James... Por qué te has marchado..?? Por qué? Me dijiste que cuidarías de mí!!! 

# Si te vas, no me dejes nunca más  
Te veo volar entre murmullos  
Tus manos de agua por tu cuerpo fluyen ya  
Y la noche llegará con sus augurios #

-Te juro... James, te juro que si me dejas, me iré contigo! No pienso quedarme sola, sin ti.

# Nunca pensé que pudiera perderte  
Ángel ahora soledad  
Nunca pensé que pudieras dejarme  
Y te escapas, te arrastras  
No te puedo alcanzar

Y no estás, y el otoño llegará, la lluvia escampará...  
Y sin ti, es como dejar de sentir #

-Eres tú quién me regala las ganas de vivir, el que me hace sonreír, y el que es capaz de hacerme sentir viva... No me quites todo eso...

# Si no estás me siento tan sola  
¿Por qué te has marchado así?  
¿Por qué me has dejado aquí?  
Si no estás mi alma se encoge  
Al pensar que muriendo sin ti  
Tengo que empezar a vivir  
Si no estás... #

-Prometimos estar juntos, no me dejes, James... Si no estamos juntos en vida, lo estaremos en la eternidad!!

//_Lily!! No digas eso por favor, sabes perfectamente que yo quiero estar contigo!!! No te estoy dejando sola, estoy aquí !!!ESCUCHAME!!!//_

# Se fue sin más, la vida cruje en su elixir  
Se empapa el dolor de tus cenizas  
No volverán aquellos días atrás  
Donde tu alma y mi ser estaban unidas #

-Hay una fácil solución... Puedo dejar este mundo, ir contigo... Pero no es ese mi estilo... Estoy confusa, nadie sabe cuando despertarás, tengo miedo... Pero solo sé una cosa...

# Nunca pensé que pudieras marcharte  
Vuelve, angel guardián  
Nunca pensé, no escucharte ni hablarte  
Y me rompo y me caigo y no puedo avanzar

Y no estás, y los años pasarán, las nieves volverán...  
Y sin ti, es como dejar de vivir #

Y a la vez, como un mismo ser, los dos pensaron lo mismo...

//Te amo//

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

De pronto James sintió dolor... Mucho. Pero estaba contento. Le habían enseñado una cosa... El dolor te advierte de que estás vivo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/a: ¿Qué tal? Para cualquier cosa, petición, recomendación, consejos... **Dejen reviews!!**

La canción es de Belén Arjona, se titula "Si no estás"

Por último... Feliz Navidad!!!!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	23. Soluciones y demás

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, son propiedad de Rowling.

Contestando reviews:

****

Ricitos: Asi que si le mato yo voy detrás? ¿Entonces como puedo revivirle si yo estoy muerta? :P Bueno, ya se q te prometí subir el chap antes de que te fueras a Madrid, pero no pude. Asi ya tienes algo que leer cuando hayas llegado!!

****

oOAleblackmoonOo: Si que se debieron sentir mal, pero se arregló, verdad?

****

Aydä: Bueno, actualicé un poquito tarde, pero aquí tienes!! Yo no sé, como pude escribir algo tan triste... Pero me esforcé. Al parecer te gustó!! :P

****

*~Lilyrubia~*: Pues termino los chap cuando algo interesante va a pasar, simplemente para que sigas leyendo!! Soy mala, eh?

Chik_Yahoo! : Vale, yo escribo este chap, pero a ver si tú también actualizas pronto, que me dejas en ascuas!! Belén Arjona?? Pues no se, solo digo que es española. Ricardo Arjona también? Una pregunta más: ¿Qué significa porfiado?

****

Pame_lita: Hola!! Gracias por dejar review! Como me recomendaste, ya leí vuestro fic y dejé review!! Bueno, y aquí ya os dejo con el chap, pero actualizad vosotras rápido!! :D

****

Nafra:Holaa!! Lo siento por no contestar a tu review anterior, se me olvidó. :P Y me alegro de que te guste, gracias!!

****

Alejandra13: Bueno, respecto a lo de feliz navidad... Este es un regalo mío atrasado :P Aunque ya era hora d actualizar, no crees? Sobre lo de Ricardo Arjona, pues no lo se, me lo ha preguntado más gente, pero no lo se. Ricardo es español? Porque Belén Arjona si. 

****

Poly_14: Hola!! Gracias por lee mi fic! No tienes por que pedir perdón por no leer antes... Lo malo es que leer tantos chaps de golpe cansa!! Jejeje Tampoco tienes que dar las gracias, yo seguiré escribiendo, me gusta escribir!! 

****

Paula: Gracias por leer, espero que tu hermana no se enfade con nosotras. Aunque a ti te queda mucho, creo que has leído hasta el chap 4,... Hasta que llegues aquí...

****

Gwenie_Lupin: Te recuerdo que me prometiste un rebién muuuuuuuy largo :P

**** ****

GRACIAS POR DEJAR REVIEWS!!!!

Chap 22- Soluciones

El dolor te hace sentir vivo. Eso siempre lo supo. Entonces abrió los ojos, con dificultad. Los sollozos de la pelirroja se habían intensificado, y la respiración era muy lenta, como si no quedara aire en la habitación. Pero de pronto, al ver a James abriendo los ojos, todo cambió. 

Se echó a los brazos de James, y fue directa a los labios. Éste la recibió con gusto, por un momento pensaron que no iban a poder repetir ese beso, y se les fue la vida en ello, con tanta pasión, dulzura y amor contenido. Entonces un halo de luz les envolvió, cubriendo de esa milagrosa esencia a la ya feliz pareja. 

Lily recuperó como por arte de magia, (nunca mejor dicho), su salud, su cabello se tornó de nuevo al rojo, sedoso, y vivo, como el fuego, sus ojos recobraron su resplandor, y una risueña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras tanto, los amigos se habían preocupados muchísimo al no oír los ya acostumbrados lloros de Lily, y por un instante creyeron que algo malo había pasado.

Subieron rápidamente las escaleras, esperándose lo peor. Pero cuan equivocados estabn, pues la escena que ellos vislumbraban era, para alegría de todos, la contraria. 

Un James repuesto, y una Lily sana. 

Dejaron a la pareja solos en la habitación, no querían molestar. Ya bajarían después a cenar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pasó al tarde, y la pelirroja no se separaba de James, tenía miedo de que desapareciera. Llegó la hora de cenar, y los dos bajaron al comedor, donde todos les esperaban ya. Ellos tenían una gran sonrisa en la cara, y echaron una mirada de complicidad entre ellos, para después mirar pícaramente a Holly y Sirius.

-Chicos!! Me alegro de verlos!!1 Se ve que están bien!!!

-Si, aunque parece que no han dormido mucho...

-Siento haberos preocupado.-dice Lily-

(James abraza a Lily)

-Si, lo mismo digo.

-Bueno, vemos que Prongs ya está bien, así que, por que no comemos!!??

-Por supuesto, Sirius!!!

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está Remus?

-Está un poco enfermo coff. lunallena. Cofff

Al oído, a Lily le dicen que se fue a una cueva de un parque cercano, a esconderse.

La cena pasó sin sobresaltos, y después todos (menos carol y Snape) se reunieron en las habitaciones de las chicas. Lily también desapareció, y nadie (menos 3 personas) supo porque. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La pelirroja buscaba, la cueva esa donde supuestamente Remus se había escondido. Casi se rendía, pero al final sí la encontró. Y al fondo de esa húmeda y oscura cueva en medio de la ciudad, encontró a un licántropo encadenado. Supuso que lo había hecho él con magia, para que no se escapase e hiciese daño a nadie. Se convirtió en un corcel, con un hermoso pelaje castaño rojizo. (Véase cap. 4) Y se acercó al lobo. Este trató de soltarse, pero la yegua no le dejó. Se sentó, y despierta esperó que pasaran las horas.

Por fin amanecía, y James salió preocupado a buscar a Lily. Con las indicaciones de Sirius, llegó a la cueva, y vio que Lily salía de ella. Con una señal de que guardara silencio, la siguió hasta dentro, y se encontró con una hermosa imagen: Crystal June, arrodillada en el suelo, y sobre su regazo, el cuerpo de Remus. Su melena, negra como el carbón, llevaba un aroma muy dulce, tal como era ella, y sus ojos violetas azulados brillaban ante tal hermosura concentrada en un solo cuerpo como el que tenía entre sus frágiles brazos. 

James y Lily no querían interrumpir, y silenciosamente se retiraron, yendo hacia el hotel dando un paseo matutino. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-¿Estuviste toda la noche allí?

-Sí. Crystal llegó de madrugada. Nos quedamos un rato hablando cuando Remus se quedó dormido. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

El joven de pelo cenizo abrió sus ojos... Y lo primero que vio fue.... Una sonrisa. ¿Quién era esa chica? Abrió un poco más los ojos...

-¿Crystal?

-Buenos días, Remus. ¿qué tal pasaste la noche?

-Pero.. Yo... Ehm... 

-No tienes por qué decir nada. Por algo yo soy Ravenclaw. No hace falta que me aclares nada.

-Gracias.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-James.

-¿qué?

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con lo de Holly y Sirius?

El chico sonrió de una forma extraña.

-¿Qué planeas, Potter?

-Seguir con el plan de antes. Simple, pero bueno.

-Simplemente forzarles a decirlo?

-no, les atormentaremos un poquito... Mira estas fotos.

Al parecer, en la piscina, James gastó más de un carrete para fotografiar la apasionada relación que escondían sus mejores amigos. Lily sonreía.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto?

-Colgarlas donde solo ellos puedan verlo. En la maleta, en su ropa interior... Hasta que crean que se están volviendo locos ;)

-Eres un genio, James Potter.

-Claro que si, Lil. Claro que si

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Holly se hallaba contenta, todo se estaba arreglando. Estaba en la habitación, e iba a coger el bañador para ir a la piscina del hotel, con Sirius. Cantaba, y muy bien. Abrió la maleta para buscar la prenda, y quedó muda. Entra Lily en la habitación, y al ver tan roja y extraña a su amiga, la pregunta:

-¿Qué te pasa, Holly?

-¿Eh? ¿Lily? (esconde rápidamente la foto) no, nada, nada

-Pareces alterada.

-Es que... Tengo calor!! Si, eso, me voy a la piscina!! Ciao, Lily!!! 

Se va corriendo al jardín donde había quedado con Black. Tenía que contárselo todo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Una situación similar estaba ocurriendo en la habitación de los chicos. 

-Buah, que calor, ¿no es así, prongs?

-Ya ves, Padfoot. Y encima tengo sed. Voy a ir a por algo a la neverita...

-No, Prongs, tú todavía estás convaleciente, deja que sea yo el que te lo traiga...

Abre la nevera y se queda helado. Una fotografía. Holly. Sirius. Haciendo "cosas"

-¿qué pasa,, Sirius. Venga, que voy yo a por la botella.

-NOO!!!!!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No, que... Nada. Toma, que yo me voy a la piscina!!!!

James sale al pasillo, donde le espera la pelirroja. Se sonríen, y se dan un abrazo.

-He visto salir a Sirius, veo que lo conseguiste.

-Claro que si. ¿Y tú?

-Por supuesto. El plan acaba de comenzar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A:Ya se, muy corto, pero me quedé bloqueada, y no me salió nada más que esto. Pero ahora si que actualizaré pronto, supongo que para el segundo día del año o así, dentro de una semana. ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS!!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	24. Gritos

Disclaimer:Nada me pertenece;Rowling es la dueña de todo esto

****

GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!!!

Contestando reviews: 

****

Poly_14: Me alegro que te guste, aquí también hay bastante Sirius/holly, y se aclaran muchas dudas.

****

Pao Bloom: No pasa nada que no dejaste rebién, yo se que tú lo lees, y te gusta ( o eso creo yo) Respecto al sirius/holly... Pues si, pronto estarán en la misma situación que lily y James, pero solo que ellos están más locos... (solo lee este chap)

****

Pame-lita: En este chap se aclara todo lo que preguntas... Y también la tortura!!!

****

Herms malfoy: Toda la historia?? Entera?? Los 22 chaps seguidos?? Todo un logro!!! Gracias!!! Y me alegro de que te esté gustando!!!

****

Gwen Lupin: Gracias por el rebién que prometiste ¬¬... Venga, ahora me toca responder a tus preguntas....

1)A Holly le dicen Holly porque... A ver... Acordémonos del primer capítulo: Presentaciones. Dice que se llama Diana **Holl**and. Diminutivo: Holly

2) Lo de Crystal lo explico en este chap.

3)Lo de annie y el chico ese tambien te lo explico en este chap

4)El fic le queda unos cuantos chaps para acabar... Calculo que 3 o 4

5) Continuaras tu fic? Eso es uno de los grandes misterios de la humanidad

6)Demasiado egocéntrica? Tú? Que va... ¬__¬

7)Si, el rebiew es suficientemente largo

8)Pues no se si tienes más preguntas que preguntar u___u

¿Escribir un libro? ¿yo? Ojala... Si algún día se hace realidad, a ti te lo daré la primera, por algo has sido la primera lectora de este fic.

****

Ricitos:Bueno... No te digo nada porque estás ansiosa por leer... ;) Ya hablaremos

****

kari radcliffe: Bueno, ya tienes el chap... Antes de año nuevo, como tu querías. Ya te puedes quedar tranquila. ¿Qué te gustaría escribir como yo escribo? Pero si yo solo empecé a escribir en septiembre... No creo que escribas mal. Es que yo no he leído nada tuyo, pero no creo que alguien escriba muy mal... Yo creo que todo el mundo está conspirando contra mí, porq pienso q yo escribo muy mal, aunq todos los demás digan lo contrario.

****

Hermimalfoy:Tú dime el título de la historia que yo lo leeré!!! Y te dejaré reviews, si tú quieres!!

****

Chik_Yahoo: A este paso aprenderé chilenendid!!! Jejeje :P Gracias por traducir, y en este chap sale la frase original tuya. Ya lo verás ;)

****

Alejandra13: Ya se nota que te gusta la krita esta XD. Pero dime una cosa.... ¿qué significa saba? 

****

Cristie: ¿Qué le pasa a la gente que siempre leen los fics cuando están a punto de acabar?? Jejeje, que no, q es broma... Yo tmbn iré por partes:

Se nota que Sirius me encanta!!! 

James y Lily... Claro q se quieren...(suspiro) como me gustaria tener ese amor...

¿no te gustan los remus/lily? A mi me encantan..pero bueno... Es cierto q luego james y lily estarán juntos, no?

Pero lo q + me gusta de este fic es el Sirius/Holly... Lo adoro!!!

Y lo del rubito... Pos weno. Yo también prefiero a loss morenos, pero algunos rubios tambien este muy bien...

Y ya sigo, no te preocupes q aki tienes el chap... El colapso pa luego... ;)

****

Lilyrubia:Gracias por dejar el review... Claro que me gusta... 

****

Fleur: no se morirán... Leiste ya el chap 22? :P

****

Susan: Gracias por el review, y me alero de que te guste. Sigue leyendo!!

Y ahora, el chap

****

Chap 23: Gritos

-Crystal.... 

-Dime Remus.

-Es que tengo muchas dudas respecto a...

-¿El que?

-Pues, ya sabes... Mi... Que tu...

-Tu licantropía?

-Sobre como fuiste anoche a la cueva

-Pues, fui cuando vi que la luna ya desaparecía...así que tú serías ya humano

-Pero... ¿cómo sabías que yo soy....eso??

-Pues... Siempre faltabas a clase en la fase de luna llena... Y no solo por eso, sino porque por las noches, entes de que la luna apareciera...

-¿Si?

-Mi ventana daba al sauce boxeador. Una noche, no podía dormir, y me puse a mirar las estrellas. Y por casualidad vi a la señora Pomfrey y a otra figura andando hacia el sauce, vi como se abría, y te metía dentro.

-¿Y cómo sabías que era yo?

-Normal de tanto años mirándote.

Crystal se tapa la boca, como diciéndose a si misma: no debería haber dicho eso. Remus la mira extrañado, porque no ha procesado bien lo que June había dicho.

-Mirándome O___ô? ¿Por qué? (N/A: A veces los chicos parecen tontos)

Crystal se sonrojó todavía más. ¿Por qué Remus le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Lo estaría haciendo a propósito para humillarla? No, definitivamente, Remus no era así.

-Lupin, ya lo sabes, pues tú... Me... Eso... Ya sabes!!!

-O___O ¿Qué? ¿Yo sé el qué?

-Venga Remus, no juegues conmigo!! Ya lo sabes.

-Crystal, no sé de qué hablas, en serio. (N/A¿ Habráse visto semejante idiotez?)

-¡¡PUES QUE TÚ ME GUSTAS, REMUS LUPIN!!

Remus se queda mirándola, asombrado. Buscó su mirada, pero no la encontró, pues la chica tenía demasiada vergüenza. Y Remus, lo único que pudo pronunciar fue:

-Ah

Fue demasiado. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra alguna. Y Crystal, sin ni siquiera mirarlo lo único que hizo fue salir de la cueva corriendo. Llegó hasta el hotel, en donde se cruzó con James y Lily, que se miraron preocupados. La seguía el licántropo, con paso rápido pero cansado, y se miraron todavía más preocupados. Pero tenían que arreglar el asunto ellos solos. Siguieron planeando maquiavélicamente esos planes previstos...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras, Annie hablaba con Holly. Sobre la historia de aquel rubio escultural...

-Pues, Charles y yo nos conocimos en el parque de atracciones. Cuando fui a acompañar a Snape a primeros auxilios... Él le atendió, nos fuimos a comer juntos, y me llevó al hotel en su coche... 

-Oh, que romántico, Annie. Es un chico perfecto!!!

-Si, pero no quiero dejarlo

-¿qué te hace pensar que lo dejareis?

-Piensa Holly. Él es de aquí, y nosotros, dentro de un mes, tendremos que regresar a Hogwarts,

-Es cierto. Pero inmediatamente después vienen las vacaciones y tú si quieres, podrás venir de nuevo. 

-Puede... No se...

-Una cosa más: ¿Y Amos Digory?

-¿Qué?

-Qué pasa con él?

-Nada

-¿Nada?

-Nada de nada.

-Oh, bueno.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James estaba vigilando, tenía que avisar a Lily, que se situaba unos pasillos más adelante, cuando apareciera Sirius. Mientras, se entretenía mirando a su novia.

Para James, Lily estaba todos los días espléndida. Pero ese día, no sé, parecía más bella que nunca. La miró detenidamente, y la inspeccionó paso por paso: Su cabellera pelirroja estaba suelta, ondeando suavemente con la brisa mañanera. Tenía puesto un vestido blanco de tela fina, unas sandalias blancas, y un sombrero de paja. Un atuendo simple, pero que hacía parecer a su novia como una diosa. 

Algo en su visión cambió. No, no era visión. Era Lily que con un hechizo se había cambiado de aspecto. Ahroa tenía el pelo castaño claro, y los ojos color chocolate. 

Unos pasos le alertó. Era la víctima!!! Con un chisporroteo en la varita, avisó a la cambiada Lily, que se dio por aludida. Fue caminando por el pasillo, directamente hacia Sirius, que estaba ensimismado. Y se chocaron. La chica extraña se cayó y el muchacho, caballeroso, la ayudó a levantarse. Pero la chica se dio cuenta de que había algo en el suelo. 

-Oh, perdona. Creo que se te ha caído esta foto

-Eh? No, no es mía...

-Pero si sales tú en la foto....

Sirius la miró (la foto). Y vio otra de esas dichosas fotos que habían aparecido por todo el hotel. Maldecía a las estúpidas fotos. Alguien los podría descubrir!!

-Oh, si, gracias, es verdad. 

Cada uno siguió su camino. La chica con sonrisa triunfante y el chico pensativo (N/A: ¿Pensativo?¿Sirius? O__ô)

Llegó al lado de James, y cambió su aspecto de nuevo. No era el original, sino que ahora tenía el pelo negro y los ojos azules, y si figura había pasado a ser un poco más rellena. También aplicó el hechizo a James´. El nuevo James era diferente. Tenía el pelo largo, y liso, de color rubio, los ojos grises, y una figura escultural (tipo DM, o como yo me lo imagino :P)

-Ugh!! Parezco Lucius!!!

-Bueno, mejor que este cuerpo de ballena... 

-No es para tanto, Lily!

-Bueno, vamos a la piscina, que están allí.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

En la piscina...

-Sirius, suéltame!!! ¿No ves que aquí nos pueden ver??

-Bueno, Dian, que más da... Solo dame un besito...

-Antes tienes que atraparme!!!

Nadaron por toda la piscina, no se dieron cuenta de que otra pareja se metía. Extraña pareja por cierto. Un chico parecido a Lucius Malfoy y una chica regordeta.... Bueno, esa pareja nadó tranquilamente, y vio que el chico alcanzó a la chica y empezaron a jugar.... Hasta que se les congeló la mirada en un objeto que flotaba alrededor de ellos. Una foto. Ellos. En una foto.

-Sirus, cógela, cógela!!!

Sirius nadó hasta la foto, se la guardó en el bañador, y los dos salieron corriendo. Mientras, la extraña pareja se reía a carcajadas. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Crystal...

-¿Qué??

-Abre la puerta, por favor....

-No quiero!!!

-Venga, Crystal

-Que no!!!

-¡¡No me obligues a usar mi fuerza!! 

-¿Es que acaso tienes fuerzas después de una luna llena??

-O__ô uhmm... No

-¡¡Entonces no podrás abrir!!

-¿uh? Es verdad.... Da igual!! Abre!!! 

-Qué no!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mientras, Lily y James...

-Bueno, en la cena será lo mejor. 

-Si

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Llegó la cena, y estaban todos. La verdad es que no todos, faltaban Remus y Crystal, pero se oían los chillidos de ambos en al recepción del hotel. No se preocuparon, pues estaban causando sensación. Unos japoneses le habían fotografiado, y un camarero les hizo de guía turístico:

-Aquí está. La atracción del día. Se llama Remus Lupin, apodado, "el hombre que suplicaba a una puerta" Si quieren oír sus chillidos son 3 € cada uno por favor. (Los gritos se oyen igualmente O_ô)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

La cana transcurría sin obstáculos, y de pronto, un camarero le trajo una carta a Sirius. Abrió el sobre y vio lo que estaba escrito: La quieres, la amas, la deseas, verdad?

Rojo, le pasó el la carta a Holly. Ésta también se puso roja, pero fue Sirius quien gritó:

-¡¡Si, somos novios, nos amamos locamente y con pasión, vale? Eso era lo que querían?? (Frase original de Chik Yahoo)

Eso fue lo que hizo Sirius... La reacción de Holly fue algo más... Contundente. Esperó que terminara Sirius de gritar. Se limpió los labios, cogió la hermosa cara de Sirius, y le besó. Al parecer así se tranquilizaron, pero eso hizo que los demás se alteraran...

En verdad, al ver aquella escena en medio del comedor, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Otro chap corto, pero directo. Es mi forma de celebrar mi cumpleaños con toda la gente de **FF.net. **Y ya de paso felicito a los demás que cumplan por estas fechas. (A ver si **alguien** se da por aludida)

Feliz año nuevo!!!

****

Winters Fairy

**__**

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	25. reconciliaciones y despedidas

****

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Rowling... A mí solo me pertenece la idea de este fic.

****

N/A: Perdón por la tardanza, pero aparte de que escribí otro fic, me quedé sin inspiración. Lean mi otro fic!! Se titula "Supe que te amaba" Leedlo please! 

Dejen reviews!

N/A2: Para recompensaros, dentro de 3 dias o así, subiré un especial chapter, que se trata de Annie, y va dedicado a todos lo que están leyendo esto. GRACIAS A TODOS POR DEJAR REVIEW

****

Contestando: 

Poly-14: Me alegro que te guste... Siento la tardanza!!

****

Lamister: Remus es tan idiota... Simplememente por ser hombre!! No pasa nada por dejar review... Yo pido disculpas por tardar...

****

Pao Bloom: Gracias por todo! Y sigue con tu fic! No tardes tanto como yo

****

Ricitos: Gracias por estar ahí. Con eso te digo todo

****

Isa: Gracias por felicitarme y por todo! Me alegro de que te esté gustando, aunque ya va a acabar pronto...

****

Irenita: Aunque te rayes, sabes que me gusta que dejes reviews!

****

Fleur: Lo siento por hacerte esperar tanto... Espero que disfrutes con este chap!

****

Cristie: Claro que sí!! Mujeres al poder!! Y yo sigo...

****

Pame_lita: No eres la única mala... A mi parecer aquí hay muchos... A todos les gustó ver sufrir a Sirius y a Holly :)

****

Hermimalfoy: pos estoy esperando q me des tu dire!! Si no, vete a mi profile y me agregas, que mi dire está allí. Y no te preocupes, que yo si que leeré lo que escribas! Y si quieres, te hago publicidad y todo!

****

Chik_Yahoo: No se exactamente lo que pasó... Pero después de haber hablado contigo, me entróla inspiración suficiente para acabar el chap! Grax!

****

Tonks: LO SIENTO, DE VERDAD!! Sin embargo, a ti te felicito, por haber leído todo este pessado fic, en 2 días... Mereces un premio!! Ya no te entretengo, sigue leyendo.

****

Alejandra13: Gracias! Bueno, me alegro de que te estñe gustando. Sigue leyendo y dejando reviews!

****

Kary_radcliffe: espero que puedas pronto leer este chap... Gracias por ese review tan largo!!

****

Loki: Pos gracias, ya se q estabas esperando este cap...

****

Dani: gracias por dejar review, y spero q te guste!!

****

Chap 24: reconciliaciones y despedidas

No sabrían definir la cara de sorpresa de todos los presentes en el comedor. A uno hasta se le cayó el tenedor y se quedó con la boca abierta del tremendo espectáculo que dieron. Ellos siguieron a lo suyo, y el resto de la gente continuó comiendo, menos unos cuantos chicos, justo los que eran sus "amigos". Bueno, los que no se quedaron paralizados, una pelirroja y un chico con una maraña de pelo negro, se estaba riéndose a carcajadas.

Cuando les faltó el aire y se separaron, vieron a sus "mejores amigos" riéndose. Fueron poco a poco, procesando datos y atando cabos... Y de sus ojos salía un fuego de venganza. 

Los que se rieron, callaron al momento. Giraron las cabezas poco a poco hasta mirarse entre si. Unos cuantos segundos manteniendo esa mirada, y parecía que se estaban comunicando telepáticamente (y no solo lo parecía). En unos minutos, salieron corriendo!! Holly y Sirius se miraron también y corrieron detrás de ellos!!

Parecía una manía todas esas miraditas, porque los que quedaban sentados en la mesa, se miraron... Y mientras Snape cogió la cámara de James, todos salieron corriendo, carcajeando, detrás de ellos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Crystal!!!Crystal!!!! Abre!!!Abre!!!

Remus seguía en la puerta, hablando...¿solo? No exactamente solo, porque un grupo de japoneses aplaudieron a la gran atracción del día, y le hicieron fotos... Mientras que Crystal estaba tumbada en su cama, leyendo tranquilamente una revista, con la música puesta a todo volumen. Estaba cansada. Se quitó los cascos del discman que llevaba puesto y seguía oyendo a Remus. Pero ya no gritaba suplicando, sino que estaba enfadado. Y de pronto, todo quedó tranquilo. Abrió la puerta, con cuidado... Y no había nadie. Suspiró. No quería pensar en eso ahora, era demasiado fuerte para ella. Salió al balcón, a respirar aire fresco, y vio a sus amigos en el jardín. Remus también estaba allí. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que James y Lily corrían riendose, alrededor de la piscina, mientras que Sirius y Holly iban detrás de ellos gritándoles de todo.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-jajajajaja!!!!

-Venid aquí malos amigos!!!

Otra vez esas miradas de complicidad. Severus haciendo fotos, y los demás contemplando la escenita. Pero ni Holly ni su chico se dieron cuenta que sus objetivos se habían arrimado mucho a la piscina... Fueron a lanzarse hacia ellos... Cuando ellos, con unos reflejos muy rápidos se apartaron, dejando que sus amigos cayeran al agua.

-Jajajajajaja!!!

Mojados y furiosos... Mala combinación... Pero se tuvieron que aguantar, al verse empapados, en medio de la piscina... Si no puedes con ellos... Únete a ellos. Y se rieron todos junto hasta que no pudieran más. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ese mes que quedaba pasó rápido, aunque no para todos, para la mayoría. El único problema es que Remus y Crystal no se hablaban. Nadie pensó que fueran tan orgullosos los dos... Pero no querían interponerse en medio. (Quien sabe si podrían salir heridos). Pasaban los días y entre ellos solo existía la ignorancia mutua. Los demás intentaron arreglarlo, después de 4 días así, pero lo único que lograron es que Crystal le tirara un vaso a la cabeza a Remus gritándole de todo...

Lo único que pudieron hacer es ignorarlos, y dejar pasar los días, yendo a diferentes sitios.

Un día fueron a la piscina, otro de museos, y de compras...

-Sirius!! Pruébate esto!!!

-Holly! Pareces mi madre!!

-Pero es que te sentará bien, cariño!!

-O_ô bueno.. Esta bien

-Lily! Tú pruébate esto!

-¿No tendría que decir yo lo que te pruebas?

-Noo!! Pruébatelo!!

-Ese conjunto?? Pero...

-Nada de peros!! Si hace falta te lo compro yo!! Pero te lo pruebas ya mismo!!

-Si, mamá u_uU

Varios minutos después...

-Si te queda hipermegafantástico!! Vamos a pagarlo!!

- ¬___¬

Así estuvieron el día entero, de compras, mirando escaparates, y pensando si ese bolso combinaría bien con el par de zapatos que acababa de comprar. 

Aunque al final, como siempre, fueron los chicos los que cargaron con todas las bolsas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Charles...

-Dime Annie.

-sabes que dentro de una semana me iré a Londres de nuevo, verdad?

-Si... Pero yo intento no recordarlo. No quiero que te vayas.

-Yo tampoco quiero irme de tu lado. Pero tengo que volver a Hog... A mi internado.

-Pero nos volveremos a ver, verdad?

-Eso espero.

-¿Por qué no me das tu dirección y teléfono de allí?

-Es que.. Teléfono no hay en mi casa. Y justo es que mi casa está aislada del mundo sociable (vaya exusa :P)

-Y la dirección de tu internado?

-Ni yo misma lo se. Está a las afueras de Londres, pero es que me llevan allí directamente...

-Entonces, todo depende de que tú me escribas... No sé como voy a sobrevivir sin ti.

-Yo me siento igual, Charl...

-Nos queda tener esperanzas. 

-No me olvides.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Para liberar tensiones, los últimos días intentaron disfrutarlos a fondo. Y decidieron intentar jugar al fútbol...

-Venga!! Primero vamos a hacer unas cuantas carreras con el balón!! -Lily era la que mandaba en todo momento-

Remus tenía una habilidad especial para este deporte, pero en un balonazo, la puntería se le fue. Y en medio de la trayectoria... Estaba justamente Crystal. 

Ésta estaba hablando con Holly, cuando oyó un gritó de Remus:

-Que va alto!!!

Y ella giró la cabeza, para recibir el tremendo balonazo. Momentos después se quedó atontada, y se cubrió la cara con la manos, donde notaba el golpe.

-La maté, la maté!!!

Remus corrió hacia ella, con rapidez, y la abrazó. Estuvo minutos, abrazándola. La acunaba como a un bebé cuando intentas que se duerma, y así estuvo largo tiempo. Y mientras pensando: Si no me ha matado con el balón, quiere matarme ahora ahogándome!! Cuando por fin la soltó, Remus, la dio un simple besito en la mejilla.

Crystal no supo si fue por el golpe o por alguna otra cosa, pero dijo:

-Es en la otra mejilla en donde me diste el golpe. 

Los demás que vieron la escena, se rieron, de ellos y con ellos. Remus se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, pero le dio el beso en la otra mejilla. Ahí fue cuando todo el "público" exclamó, un oooooooh!! Colectivo.

-esto se puede tomar como una reconciliación verdad?

-Por supuesto

Y el público aplaudió.

~~~~~~~~~~~

El día llegó. Todos estaban en el aeropuerto. Todavía quedaban 3 horas para que saliera su vuelo, pero eran precavidos y no querían perder el avión. Aprovechaban el tiempo haciéndose arrumacos, todos en parejas. Menos Annie. Bueno, Remus y Crystal no eran novios, y todavía no habían llegado a admitirlo, sin embargo eran muy muy muy buenos amigos. 

Annie estaba sola. Se había despedido de Charles el día anterior, haciéndose la fuerte, cuando en realidad estaba destrozada por dentro. Y se puso a llorar. Sentía lástima por sí misma, sabía que era malo auto compadecerse, pero no podía cambiar lo que sentía. ¿Por qué se había tenido que enamorar allí? Lloraba, en su asiento, mirando los aviones que partían hacia sus destinos, como dentro de poco haría ella. 

-Sabes que no me gusta verte así.

-Charles!! Que haces aquíi?

-¿Crees que me iba a quedar en casa mirando el reloj, para saber cuando te has ido?

-Pero...

Charles la calló con un beso, que fue distintos a los demás. No había pasión, pero la dulzura y las esperanzas de repetirlo lo hacían único. ¿Cómo un beso puede ser tan amargo y tan dulce a la vez? Pero como dicen... El beso más difícil de dar, no es el primero... Sino el último. Y Annie lo comprobó. Se abrazaron, y lloraron juntos, esperando que se parara el tiempo y que nunca llegara el momento de separarse.

****

~~~~~~ 

N/A:¿Corto? Lo sé... Pero también estuve ocupada en escribir mi otro fic. Por favor, leanlo y dejen review!

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana 


	26. Special Chapter

****

Disclaimer: casi todo pertenece a Rowling. Mío? La idea del fic. :P^

****

Gracias por todos los reviews!

Ricitos: Lo sé, son muy cortos, y este también, pero yo aclaro que esto no es un chap, es un special chapter!

****

Fleur: Como prometí, aquí está el special chapter... Próximamente....el final!

****

Mizu-chan Diethel Lupin: Y sigue con los niks difíciles! Prefiero simplemente gwen!. Remus y Crystal? Ya hemos hablado de eso..¬¬ Puedo ser muy mala...

****

Pao Bloom: Las cosas se van arreglando, no? Aquí tienes el special chapter que te prometí.

****

Lady_Isobelle: Bueno, yo creo que si, algún día estarán juntos... Pero en este fic...Primero lee el chap! Ya dije que iba a hacer una secuela. Tal vez...

****

Tonks: Yo también pienso en lo de SOLO AMIGOS? Bueno, que se le va a hacer, así me salió. Pero ya tengo argumento para la secuela ;)

****

Hermie25: A todo el mundo le gustó la reconciliación de remus y Crystal! Se nota que no fue a ti a quien te dio el balonazo en la cabeza... u_u duele mucho! jajajaja

****

Special Chapter: (Annie) La distancia siempre es una maldición

Annie miraba por la ventanilla del avión, con lágrimas en sus ojos cristalinos. Parpadeó con fuerza, intentando dejar de llorar, pero no podía. Sus emociones afloraban a través de sus saladas y brillantes lágrimas. 

Sentía ira, por tener la obligación de dejar a Charles allí. La despedida fue lo más dulce que ha habido en el mundo. Pero una despedida es una despedida, y aunque haya sido dulce, también fue muy triste. 

Amor... Todo lo que nos hace vivir y que por él somos capaces de morir. El amor si que era magia: incomprensible, poderosa y necesaria. 

Y la joven no comprendía. Su amor verdadero estaba a sus pies, en ese maravilloso país donde todos sus amigos igualmente descubrieron el amor, pero más cercano. Ella fue la única que tendría que sufrir una despedida de amor. 

Estaba desolada. No podía parar de llorar, quería estar sola, ahogarse en sus pensamientos, y recordar los momentos en los que estaban juntos, para sentirse junto a él. Todavía estaba a tiempo, faltan 10 minutos para que el avión despegase...

La distancia siempre es una maldición  
Te prometí la luna y tú me diste un sol  
Siempre tan atento, dándome tu amor  
Fuera está lloviendo, allí hará calor 

Inquietud... ¿se atrevería a bajar? Puede... Todo un mundo nuevo la esperaría. En ese momento le daba igual continuar sus estudios y pensar en un futuro lejano. Era AHORA cuando quería estar junto a él. 

Se levantó de su asiento. Miró hacia atrás. Sus amigos, cansados, ya se habían quedado dormidos. Sentados por parejas, Annie los miró. Sirius y Holly... Una relación ardiente. James y Lily... Un amor nada fácil, con grandes obstáculos. Snape y Carol... Rara pareja, pero se querían. Y Remus y Crystal... Vio que dentro de poco, serían muy felices juntos. 

Observó mejor a Lily y a James. Lily apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de James, mientras que le abrazaba. En sus rostros había sonrisas, como si estuvieran teniendo el mismo sueño placentero. Y pensó en el amor que se tienen. Ellos habían tenido problemas, problemas de verdad, no un simple alejamiento. Y al final... Han acabado bien. 

Cada sensación, las caricias y tu voz,  
En mi mente fluyen, bañan mi ilusión  
Y tu sencillez se convierte en mi razón  
De seguir viviendo sin dolor

Cinco minutos... Y ella seguía pensando... ¿Volver a mi hogar con mis amigos o quedarme con el amor de mi vida heñían lugar desconocido?

Sopesaba las razones para hacer algo. No tendría tiempo! Se apresuró, abrió el portamaletas que había en el techo del avió, y cogió la maleta. Se quedó quieta en el pasillo, despidiéndose mentalmente de cada uno de sus preciados amigos. 

Cogió la maleta y parecía que pesaba varias toneladas. ¿ese era signo de que debía quedarse? Otra vez le asaltaban las horribles dudas. Debía decidir en dos minutos... ¿Sus amigos la comprenderían? Esperaba que si. Su futuro dependía de veinte pasos hacia la salida. La cuestión era: ¿avanzar o quedarse? 

Sin ti enloqueceré  
Ya no me quiero perder  
Este paraiso que es tu ser  
Donde tú estés yo estaré, sin ti me arranco la piel  
Si me estás viviendo, sabes que no moriré  
Esta vez, otra vez, cuando tú aquí no estés. ¡Ah!

Esos minutos se hacían cortos. Tenía que meditar mucho. Podría dar un paso hacia la nueva vida, no sabría lo que le depararía el futuro y viviría como una muggle. Por el contrario, si ese mismo paso no lo daba, su vida estaría asegurada: En Hogwarts le esperaba su "novio", estudiaría la carrera de medíbruja, y viviría bien. Pero al lado de ¿quien? Si la única persona con la que quería estar se encontraba fuera de ese avión!

No podía dejar de pensar, se imaginaba un futuro feliz con sus amigos. Se vería con ellos todos los días, y al llegar a casa... Estaría sola. Nadie la esperaría. 

Por el contrario, veía también una vida sentimental intensa, pero sin vida social. Nada de amigos, nada del trabajo que quería realizar. Opciones muy difíciles.

La luna está desnuda por mi habitación  
No conseguí atraparla, siempre me engañó  
No supe ver tu angustia y cada decepción  
Fui presa de mi ego, sólo fui un error  
Sé que no te dí tanto como tú a mí  
Sé que fui una lista, tuve que elegir  
Pero ahora sé que camino con tus pies  
Veo las estrellas que tú ves

Dime que aún me queda algo que hacer

¿qué debía escoger? Siempre le decían que escuchara su corazón. Pero... Su corazón estaba dividido en dos partes: una era la que le pedía que se fuera corriendo de allí, que si quería que siguiera latiendo tenía que estar junto a otro corazón. ESE corazón. La otra mitad era la que le correspondía a sus amigos, familiares, SU hogar. Cada mitad latía gracias a otros, pero ¿cuál era la más importante? ¿Cuál era la mitad que seguiría latiendo aunque no se hiciese lo que deseaba? Ese era el momento, ahí de pie en el pasillo del avión.

Respírame y siénteme, y júrame una y otra vez  
Que no hay vacío aquí, sólo existe un cielo gris sin ti  
El miedo a la oscuridad solo así desistirá una vez más  
Mis manos tiemblan y ya nunca más las quiero cerrar

Pero no llegó a hacer nada. Se sentó de nuevo, mirando por última vez el paisaje de una ciudad donde se enamoró de verdad, y a la que no volvería hasta pasado algún tiempo. Podría tomárselo como un descanso. Podría no volver. Podría pasar muchas cosas. El mundo está lleno de inconvenientes. 

Entonces se volvió a sentar, y se quedó dormida, con un rastro de las lágrimas surcando su rostro. Por un amor perdido. Por un amor incierto. Por un amor de verdad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

N/A: Y bien? Un intento de angst, muy suave, pero esto ha salido. Espero sus reviews, y próximamente, el chap final!

La canción es de Belén Arjona, se titula "La distancia siempre es una maldición" 

****

N/A: Como dije caps antes, voy a hacer una secuela... O varias, no lo se. Pero la primera será del verano que pasarán James y Lily en casa de los Potter (recuerdan hace algunos caps?) Y que mejor que vosotros para que me ayudeis a elegir un título! Espero vuestros reviews con sugerencias!

****

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


	27. VOLVIENDO A HOGWARTS

****

Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Es de esa millonaria asesina J.K. Rowling.

****

Fleur: Y llegó el final!! No sé si os gustará, pero en todo caso espero que leas la secuela que está apunto de salir!! 

****

Pao Bloom:En este fic queda mucho inconcluso, pero en la secuela habrá más emoción que en este fic.

Lilyrubia (ahora lily posesa): Gracias! Bueno, a ver si tengo tiempo algun día de leer tu fic.

****

Ricitos: Mejor no digo na

****

Luthi_15: Gracias por ese review!! Está muy bien, y ma emocionao y to... Pero tenemos q saber que la vida no es justa... Ni yo tampoco... Pero en todo caso, te digo que esperes al siguiente fic, secuela de este, en donde se atarán más cabos.

****

Syringen: Más basura que te traigo... Ya habñaremos :P

****

Loki: ya se que no quieres que se acabe... Pero tengo muchos más fics!!

Herm25: Este chap no es tan interesante... Solo hay despedidas... Pero espero que cuando saque la secuela, tu estes entre mis primeros reviews!!

****

Lamister: Intriga? Si yo no deje nada intrigante... Eso creo.... Esto es un cap de despedida, nada interesante, pero bueno. Espero verte entre los reviews de la secuela.

****

Chik_Yahoo:Por fin! Y a ver cuando actualizas tú! Pero yo espero, no te preocupes!!

Chap 26: Volviendo a Hogwarts

El avión aterrizó, en el aeropuerto de Londres. Todos estaban contentos, por fin habían llegado a casa. En el aeropuerto les esperaba la profesora McGonagall, que les llevó a Hogwarts en un traslador. 

Ellos, antes de irse de viaje habían realizados sus exámenes, pero los demás estudiantes no, y lo estaban haciendo en esa semana. Por ello, Hogwarts estaba tranquilo. Los pasillos desiertos, en silencio, hacía que el castillo pareciese más frío y monótono. La biblioteca llena de gente, los jardines y el campo de quidditch vacíos...

Sin molestar, llegaron a sus habitaciones, pero no deshicieron del todo sus maletas. Total, solo quedaban tres días de clase.

Esos tres días pasaron rápido. Jugaron al quiddtich (James ya lo echaba de menos) fueron al lago a bañarse, visitaron a Hagrid... 

Pero Annie no. Ella se pasó los tres días en su habitación, pensando. Las chicas intentaron animarla, pero no tuvieron éxito. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

-Otro año que se va, mis queridos alumnos. Creo que ha faltado algo... Gryffindor no hha bajado muchos puntos, y Slytherin está más sano que nunca... Ha faltado gracia. Pero nos ha dado tres meses de paz y tranquilidad. Este es el último banquete para los de séptimo, disfrutadlo. Y para los demás... Estareis sin probar la comida de Hogwarts otros tres meses, aprovechad, entonces!!

Todos comieron. Algunos felices por haber aprobado, otros menos contentos por suspender. Había de todo, sonrisas, carcajadas, lágrimas, llantos, indiferencia... Pero todos echarían de menos Hogwarts, su segundo hogar. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily y James daban un paseo por todos los terrenos. La gente se daba la vuelta, se sorprendían de que fueran novios. James Potter con novia oficial?? Muchas chicas le tenían envidia a Lily, igual que a Holly, por ser la novia de Sirius. Pero había mas gente que se alegraba por ellos. 

Mientras paseaban, Lily recordaba momentos que había vivido en Hogwarts. 

Al ver la biblioteca, se acordaba de la tutoría con Severus; Al pasar por el bosque prohibido, recuerda cuando descubrió que sus amigos eran animagos, al ver el Gran Comedor, su mente halló el recuerdo de sus "grandes entradas"... y así por cada lugar que pasaban. 

Mientras, Crystal y Remus hablaban:

-Ya lo sé, Remus... Pero todo esto es demasiado para mi...

- Pero por intentarlo no pierdes nada

-Lo se.

-Entonces...?

-Dame tiempo.

-Pero nos separará un verano entero.

-Pero así veré si es verdad lo que siento. Y tú también

-Está bien....pero...

- Pero...?

-Amigos?

-Si. Amigos

Y dándose un abrazo, sellaron ese pacto de amistad. No sabían que les esperaba, pero confiaban en que el destino les uniera y que el tiempo no les separaría.

~~~~~~~~~~~

-Dian!

-¿Qué?

-Despierta!!!

-No quiero ir al colegio, mamá.. Déjame dormir...

-Venga levántate...

-cinco minutos más...

-Diana Holland!! Mueve ya el trasero y levántat...

Sirius no llegó a terminar la frase, porque Holly le lanzó una almohada que le llegó en toda la cara...

-Si es que en el fondo somos muy parecidos...

~~~~

Todo el mundo salía de Hogwarts, y la mayoría se daba la vuelta y miraba hacia atrás, para tener una última imagen de ese castillo tan querido y tan seguro para todos. 

Antes de que el tren partiera, muchos de los niños se apelotaban en Honeydukes para comprar las golosinas que tanto les gustaban, y que no tendrían en tres meses, o al menos los muggleborn. 

Los chicos cargaban todos los baúles, y mientras, las chicas buscaban un compartimiento libre. 

-Aquí chicos, venid aquí!!!

Cuando descargaron, suspiraron aliviados, los baúles pesaban mucho.

-Chicas, que es lo que lleváis en los baúles? Seguro que son piedras

-Fuisteis vosotros los que os ofrecisteis.

-¿Es que acaso vosotras podríais haber cargado con vuestro baúl y el nuestro?

-Sip. Encogiéndolo!

-O_ô mmm es verdad...

Aprovecharon los últimos momentos en los que podrían utilizar la magia. Jugaron al Snap explosivo, hicieron duelos... Y acabaron agotados. 

-Tengo hambre!!

-Sirius, tu siempre tienes hambre

-No es verdad!! 

Y dicho esto se fue. Los demás se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Se había enfadado por esa tontería? Eso era lo que creían pero no sabían que estaban muy equivocados. Escucharon un grito de una mujer en el pasillo, y cuando se asomaron vio que era Sirius empujando a la mujer que empujaba el carrito de la comida.

-Llegamos!! Empezad a pedir! Yo quiero.... Todo!!!!

-¬___¬ Deja algo para los demás, Sirius

- ^__^U Es que tengo hambre!!

~~~~

Faltaba poco para llegar, y todos estaban dormidos. Menos Lily. Y se puso a pensar. Ese año fue diferente. Es verdad que en su antiguo colegio se lo pasaba muy bien, y que tebía muchos amigos. Pero Hogwarts le había dado muchas más cosas. Ella fue allí por seguridad, pero encontró verdaderos amigos, aventuras, sufrimiento, castigos... Y el verdadero amor. 

Miró a James. Dormido, tan tranquilo... Un angelito. Haría cualquier cosa por él. Lo amaba. Y pasaría con él las vacaciones. Unas vacaciones maravillosas.

Miró a Sirius. Él fue el primero que le habló cuando llegó, el más gracioso y vanidoso de sus amigos. El mejor amigo de su novio. El novio de su mejor amiga. Y u no de sus mejores amigos. 

Miró a Holly. En verdad hacía muy buena pareja con Sirius. Ella, tan directa... Una verdadera amiga.

Miró a Remus. Su primer amor en Hogwarts. Tan seguro, tímido y directo a la vez... Y su licantropía no le impidió nada. No se arrepintió de haber sido su novia. Fueron mágicos momentos, uno de sus amores, y ahora uno de sus mejores amigos. 

Miró a Severus. Tan frío, pero logró ser más abierto. Con sus tutorías... Se habían distanciado mucho en el viaje, pero sabía que con Carol estaría bien, y que no tenía nada que ver que fuera Slytherin.

Miró a Carol. Una niña buena, estudiante perfecta y prefecta de ravenclaw. Ella fue la hizo que Severus no fuese tan frívolo.

Miró a Crystal. Tan tímida... La pareja ideal de Remus. Pero habían dicho que solo eran amigos y que ya verían en un futuro cercano. Les deseba lo mejor a ellos dos. 

Miró a Annie. Fue la que más ha sufrido. Y todavía estaba sufriendo. Sintió dolor por ella, por no haber podido ayudarla cuando la necesitaba, y se juró a sí misma que la prestaría más atención.Ella merecía que le ayudasen. Ella merecía a sus amigos. No se merecía sufrir como lo estaba sufriendo.

Y deseó... Deseó que este verano cambiara todo... A mejor. Que en Septiembre, cuando volvieran, todos estarían felices. Soñaba con un futuro mejor para todos. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Chicos! Despertad, que ya estamos en King Cross.

Todos somnolientos, cogieron sus baúles, y bajaron al anden. Annie fue la primera en despedirse y se fue sin mirar atrás. Los demás se quedaron viendo como su figura se alejaba.

Sirius y Holly se quedaron mirando, lo mismo que Severus y Carol. Y estas dos parejas se besaron, como despedida. Lily y James se encogieron de hombros, e hicieron lo mismo. Solo quedaba Remus y Crystal. Remus esperaba algo, pero no tardó mucho en llegar. Crystal le dio un simple beso en la mejilla y luego se abrazaron.

Fue en ese momento cuando todos gritaron a coro: uuuuh!! Remus y Crystal son novios!!

Sabían que lo hacían para molestar, pero no hicieron caso. Se despidieron de los demás. Y los dos se alejaron, de la mano, hacia el mundo muggle.

Severus y Carol también se fueron juntos. Y a Holly les esperaba sus padres. 

Solo quedaron Sirius, James y Lily, pues todos se irían a casa de James. Y llegó la señora Potter. 

Lily nerviosa. Ella era la mejor amiga de su madre, pero también su futura suegra.

No sabía que decir, pero un abrazo por parte de la señora Potter lo dijo todo.

-Bienvenida a la familia.

Ella miró a James. Y le dijo:

-Cierto.... Un verano inolvidable

****

FIN

~~~~~~~~ 

n/a: ¿Qué os pareció? He aquí el final de mi primer fic... Y estoy orgullosa de él. Gracias a todo el mundo, por dejar reviews, y a los que no. No me esperaba que el primer fic que escribiera llegara a tener más de 200 reviews. En serio. Me ha dado pena terminarlo... Pero todo se acaba. Dicen que las segundas partes nunca son buenas. Pero espero que en este caso no ocurra, y que decidais vosotros si la segunda parte es buena o mala. Os espero en la secuela. Y espero vuestros reviews. 

Muchas gracias por darme tan buena bienvenida y hacerme un hueco a este mundo lleno de fics muy buenos. 

Muchos besos a todos.

Con Cariño,

Winter's Fairy

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana.


End file.
